Not Over You
by BrucasxNaleyxJeyton27
Summary: The Davis' were known for three things in the city of Tree Hill: their anger, their violence and the love they share for each other. Fortunately for the town they are adults now. Unfortunately? Their many children gained the same attributes. M- language
1. This is Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Here is the sequel! This chapter is more just introducing everyone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: This is Home<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've got my memories<strong>__**  
><strong>__**They're always**__**  
><strong>__**Inside of me**__**  
><strong>__**But I can't go back**__**  
><strong>__**Back to how it was**__**  
><strong>__**I believe it now**__**  
><strong>__**I've come too far**__**  
><strong>__**But I can't go back**__**  
><strong>__**Back to how it was**__**  
><strong>__**Created for a place**__**  
><strong>__**I've never known**_  
><em><strong>-Switchfoot<strong>_

"Mom!" was yelled through the house and Brooke Davis looked up from her book to see her eldest son slamming the door.

"Nice to see you" She laughed.

"This isn't funny" He groaned slumping down in the chair.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" She asked closing her book and looking at the dark haired boy.

"I am a good cousin" He wanted to make sure everyone knew that.

"Okay."

"And as a good cousin, I didn't wanting Mel getting hurt. Neither did Bobby" He started off and Brooke rolled her eyes at the young man.

"You do realize she is twenty three years old, right?"

"Not the point. The guy was a tool. I mean... he was disgusting mom, with his motorcycle and tattoos-"

"Let's see, your aunt, your father, many of your uncles, and I all have tattoos." She argued.

"On your face?" He countered.

"Oh… but if she liked-"

"Trust me she didn't. All I did was punch him and she freaked out telling me she can take care of herself and she doesn't need her stupid cousins helping her. Mom, even if she is twenty three, she is an Upton. Upton's get unwanted attention and Bobby and I were just helping"

Brooke rolled her eyes at the twenty year old. "Davis, refrain from getting into fights, okay? Mel will forgive you, she always does, but next time step in only when she asks you too" Brooke advised and he grumbled an okay.

"I'm going over to shoot some hoops with Bobby" He told her.

"Please do not hurt someone" Davis nodded before leaving his mom to her book.

It made Brooke sad to see her oldest son so grown up. Twenty years since the dreaded break up that was Brooke and Lucas, and there were still times where she wanted to run him over with something. She wouldn't say she forgave him because she probably never could, but they were cordial. They did what they needed for their children.

Yes, children as in plural. The couple never got back together, but one night they reminisced on what they had; they were too drunk to realize the mistake they were making and the realization came weeks later.

"_Grey" Brooke whimpered into the phone._

"_What's wrong? Liam –baby, please don't run" _

"_I'm pregnant" Brooke sighed into the phone._

"_You little whore. How far?" Grey questioned and Brooke could hear Liam crying in the background, "I told you not to. I know baby, come here. Mommy's got you"_

"_two months" Brooke told her sadly._

"_I'm five months so I was three months when- Wait a minute, two months? So it must've happened around the wedding?"_

"_The night _of_ the wedding" Brooke grumbled._

"_Oh god" Grey was trying not to laugh, "Okay, so who was it,__one of Chase's buddies?"_

"_Wedding party" Brooke said through clenched teeth._

"_Okay, so it isn't the groom, nor your brother. Felix is married, along with Jake and Clay. So…"_

"_Yes, my child's father" Brooke groaned and Grey busted out into laughter, "How is this funny?" _

"_Well at first, it was sad. I thought you were a whore, but you aren't. So it's hilarious, because you have to tell him. You have two children with the guy you hate. Liam finds it funny too"_

"_It's not my fault Liam is a mini Devon that thinks everything is hilarious"_

"_I know, he is very much like his uncle. Aren't you my beautiful baby boy?" _

"_Grey, do you always have to talk to others when on the phone with me?" Brooke growled._

"_Don't you growl at me. It is not my fault you got knocked up. Its Lucas'" Grey started to laugh again, "I'm sorry bud, but you got to tell him"_

"_I know. He is out with Davis right now" Brooke said._

"_You have to admit Blossom, he's a good dad"_

"_I know" _

"_I gotta go. I love you, oh and Liam is waving so he loves you as well"_

"_I love Liam and I love you too" Brooke sat the phone down placing her hand on her stomach when the door opened and she heard little feet on the floor._

"_Mommy!" Davis jumped into Brooke's arms, and Brooke spun him around._

"_Davis! How is my favorite three year old?" She smiled sitting him on the counter._

"_Great, mamma, we went to…" He trailed off and bit his lip trying to remember where they went._

"_The River Court" Brooke looked up to see Lucas closing the door with a basketball in his right hand._

"_That! Mamma it was so much fun" Davis grinned and Brooke's own smile faltered._

"_You alright Brooke?" Lucas asked walking up to her._

"_Baby boy, go put your ball away while your daddy and I talk okay?" Brooke told him picking him up__,__ and Lucas handed him the ball as he scurried down the hall._

"_Brooke…" She sidestepped him and went over to the fridge to start dinner._

"_I'm pregnant" Brooke said as she continued to grab the chicken and the other ingredients._

_Lucas felt sick. She didn't even have a boyfriend. The thought of another guy being with her made him sick to his stomach even if they had broken up over four years ago. "Pregnant… who-"_

"_You" she cut him off._

_Lucas felt relieved. He knew when it happened. They got drunk, stupid drunk, and they barely remembered the next morning; they both never spoke about it. He probably shouldn't be relieved. He was only__twenty one, with a three year old and the baby's mother is pregnant again. He was just happy it wasn't someone else. _

"_Pregnant?"_

"_Yeah, I know, pregnant, with a__child, by you. You really are an asshole. I don't know if I have ever told you that" She had her back to him. She was embarrassed. _

"_We're having a baby" He was still in shock. He sat on a stool._

"_Yes, Lucas. Don't get any ideas. I still can't stand you" She snipped at him._

It was hard to tell the family she was pregnant for a second time by Lucas. At least, it wasn't by some stranger she didn't know. Of course she got the surprise when she was told that she wouldn't be having one baby but two.

_Brooke walked around her house with a__seven month belly weighing her down. She had just got home from the doctor. As always to her annoyance, Lucas sat outside the hospital like he had done when she was pregnant with Davis. _

_Somehow it took the seven months to realize there was a second baby in there. Now she didn't have names, she didn't even have enough stuff for two babies._

_She was already planning Lucas Scott's death._

_She sat down and started to read the newspaper when a name got her by surprise in the obituaries._

_**Charlotte Newton dies at the age of 85. **_

_Brooke stared at the picture in shock. It was the woman in the hospital that had just lost her husband Tyree. It was then Brooke found the names for her daughter and son._

Brooke heard the phone ring and looked to see Nathan's name flashing. Brooke picked it up with a smile. "My favorite little brother"

"_Hey B. So Haley was wondering if you were coming tonight?_"

"I wouldn't miss it. The whole family is coming right?" She asked.

"_Yeah, you know I don't realize why I get stuck with this. Grey has the big house_" He grumbled making her laugh.

"I'll see you then, little man. Love you" He replied with an "I love you too" before hanging up.

It was hard for her to forgive him, but Nathan was persistent. After months of sitting in waiting rooms and beating up guys that thought it was funny to insult Brooke, she thought it was okay to love him. Of course there are those moments when he will randomly apologize for it or Brooke will get upset with him for no apparent reason, but now they realized that neither of them was going anywhere and they were adults now.

Brooke heard the front door open and many voices filtered through the house. "Duke! Duke, put me down. I am not going anywhere" Grey and Beck's daughter Alyssa laughed and Brooke looked up to see Duke Taggaro holding the petite blonde over his shoulder.

She was the spitting image of her mother. She had the same long blonde hair that seemed to always fall perfectly. She gained her mother's chocolate colored eyes and thin figure. She was loud much like Grey; Alyssa and Brooke's youngest Charlie acted much like how Grey and Brooke were when they were younger and together.

Duke Taggaro, the only child of Felix and Rachel. He had his father's compassion, his mother's wit and somewhere in there was a genius. He donned the same spiky hair Felix wore into his late twenties and the same big smile his mother got so many men with in their younger years. Duke was more like his father where he didn't play with girls, he just slept with them. He never purposely hurt a girl though, never wanted to humiliate them.

"Hey mama" Tyree and Charlie said together both giving their mother a tight hug. Tyree jumped on the counter and Charlie leaned against it.

Now if you thought Grey and Alyssa looked alike then Brooke and Charlie were identical. They walked the same, they talked the same, and they had the same chocolate hair and hazel eyes. Charlie didn't get her mother's anger however. Charlie was the calm one of the family which was surprising because no Davis was calm and Lucas was just as bad. Even as adults Lucas and Brooke had the fights that made them famous in high school.

Tyree on the other hand did gain the protectiveness a Davis always had. He had beaten up many for the girls of the family. He was much like his many uncles when it came to being athletic. The whole family could probably be royalty if it wasn't for the fact they chose not to be. People were probably scared of half of them. Tyree wasn't the worst of the group but was definitely up there. He favored his father in high school antics, with his messy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes he had many girls wrapped around the block for a chance with him.

"What are you all doing here?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"You're the counselor" James told her in a duh tone rolling his blue eyes and pushing his shaggy brown hair out of his face.

James Lucas Davis was a seventeen year old prodigy. He had his mother's brains that made him top of his class and his father's athletic skills that made him wanted all over the country, and a combination of his parents looks that made him wanted by the female population.

"Thank you James, I didn't know that. You know you could rival your mother with those brains" She shook her head at her nephew.

"Aunt Brooke!" Callie Danielle whined.

Raine and Easton were back together before Davis was even born. They married within six months of the reconciliation and had their first daughter within two years. Corinne was a spitfire that was following in her father's footsteps of architecture. Easton told her she was too pretty to be an architect and she replied with how she would get more clients that way.

Raine had their youngest, Callie not long after. Callie was a best friend of Charlie and Alyssa and was the only cheerleader of the group. It was unfortunate that she got her father's emotions; she rarely showed them and didn't give much, if any affection. She was a quiet girl and always seemed to get the rest of the family out of trouble.

"We just want our schedules changed" Sawyer tried to persuade the woman she was named after, pulling her long blonde hair into a messy bun.

As everyone suspected, Peyton and Jake married not long after graduation, Peyton legally adopted Jenny and they had one child, Sawyer. Sawyer wasn't athletic at all which was surprising considering her father. She wasn't though; she was the most uncoordinated girl you would ever meet. However, she was artistic and creative. She sang, she painted, she sketched, she wrote, and the list went on. Anything that used the right side of the brain, Sawyer excelled at.

"Guys, last time I did that parents got pissed" Brooke told them.

"So, who cares? We're awesome" Wesley shrugged plopping down next to Brooke making the large group nod in agreement.

"I'm so glad you are just as arrogant as your father" Brooke grinned at Wesley, ruffling his shaggy blonde hair making him roll his stone colored eyes.

Quinn and Clay had two children. The oldest was Wesley Alexander, student body president, and leading candidate for prom king. He had his 'ass moments' much like the rest of them and had his fair of fights for sticking up for the girls of the group.

Lawson Aaron held the youngest title at twelve years old; he was the exact opposite of Wesley with jet black hair and a humble demeanor that everyone knew he didn't get from Clay Sawyer.

"And Aunt Brooke, the girls are juniors and well Tyree but he doesn't count… and what if some annoying junior tries to hurt them. Come on Aunt Brooke, mom and dad would be pissed if I let something happen to Aly B again. "I mean as an Upton, we have to be careful" Liam told her in a very Devon like manner as he leaned on the counter with his elbows.

Liam Jackson Upton, Grey and Beck's first biological child spent way too much time with his uncle. Ever since he was young he stumbled into trouble, stumbled through school, stumbled through life. It had some to do with his paternal family. Liam hated being Upton and made sure they knew he wasn't cookie cutter, that being the main reason for his motorcycle, leather jacket, and multiple tattoos that he always seemed to have. At nineteen, he had failed senior year twice because he rarely showed up. Grey was patient because he _was_ just like Devon, and growing up Grey always protected Devon so she was the exact same to the blonde boy.

"Shut up Liam" Alyssa snapped at him not liking that he brought up the past.

"If I say no, you guys are going to gang up on me aren't you?" Brooke questioned and they all nodded. "Okay this is what I can give you. The same lunch, the same gym and I will pair you off for a few classes. The girls will get one class together" The girls of the group gave each other high fives, "Cousins will get one class, just one!" They once again nodded. "And Duke will be in everyone's classes"

Duke got a big smile on his face. "Mom! Why does he get that offer?" Charlie complained.

"Because he isn't related"

"Okay, so what about siblings?" Liam questioned, while Alyssa and Charlie were frantically shaking their heads no.

"I think Alyssa and Charlie will be good" Brooke smiled knowingly.

"Aunt Brooke, they need to be protected" Liam argued and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Alyssa will be with Tyree, Charlie will be with Liam. That is all I can give to you. Now leave, because my house is too small for all these egos" She smirked, and the group of teenagers rolled their eyes at the middle aged brunette.

"Mom, dad said that you aren't allowed to tell his students anymore to take his class because it's a breeze" Charlie told her mom making Brooke glare at thin air.

"Oh my god, I did it one time and only because it was Tim Smith's son. That kid needed an easy class, besides he was a freshman and needed all the help he could get. Tell your father that I will do my job if he will do his" Charlie and Tyree shook their heads at the idea of their parents before following the rest of the group out.

It was a normal day in the Davis household. It loud with children and then silent when they all filtered out. An hour later, Brooke was just getting to the good part in her book when she heard the door open.

"Brooke Davis!" Brooke groaned hearing her name bring called.

"Nathan, what do you want?" She asked and he rolled his eyes at her.

"I just wanted to know if Tyree is allowed-"

"No… and you couldn't have waited until tonight?"

"The kids are there already. I wanted to get away from them" He shrugged sitting next to her and rubbing his head.

"Yeah, they are so damn loud. You think it is payback for us when we were younger?" She questioned and shrugged.

"At least they don't punch each other and break each other's noses and bust their-"

"You kinda deserved it"

He sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry"

"_I'm nine months pregnant Nathan. I don't need the stress of your dumbass comments right now" Brooke growled pushing passed him and towards the car feeling a pain in her stomach._

"_Please Brooke, what else do you want?" Nathan was running out of ideas. He had tried everything for her to forgive him. _

"_Leave me alone" She suggested and he argued that he wouldn't do it. He wasn't expecting it so he didn't have time to defend himself. She spun__around and punched him__right in the nose._

"_Shit Brooke" Brooke held onto her stomach tight._

"_That is what I want" She said through pain__,__ grabbing his shoulder. "I think I'm in labor"_

"I helped you go into labor" Nathan shrugged.

"Brooke!" They heard and Brooke once again groaned.

"My door is revolving" Brooke mumbled making Nathan laughed lowly when the blonde answered.

"What?" She asked angrily.

"Do you always have to be a bitch?" He snapped at her and Nathan stood up.

"I'm going to go. I think I'd rather be with loud kids than you two" Nathan piped up gaining a glare from the duo.

Lucas didn't continue his rant until the front door closed. "I haven't done anything to you"

Brooke refrained from the comment that was on her lips.

"I'm a good teacher!"

"Okay Lucas"

"So what the hell did you give me them for?"

Brooke raised an eyebrow before looking at his roster for herself and noticing Lucas somehow had gotten Peter Johnson, who was Charlie's boyfriend, Liam, Tyree, Duke, Charlie and Wesley.

"I shouldn't even be allowed to teach my kids" He snapped and Brooke let out a laugh.

"I didn't do this. This was random. The kids will be happy" She smiled at the paper.

Lucas knew she wouldn't smile at him, never him.

"Brooke, this isn't fair. All they will do is fight him"

"He deserves it, he is just like his mother" Brooke grumbled.

"Please give them to someone else" He begged.

"Is Lucas Scott begging?" She asked her ex and he glared at her.

"God, I hate you" Lucas snapped stomping out of the house and slamming the door.

"Yeah, I know" She sighed sadly.

**First chapter! I hope ya'll like it!**

**Thank you to cool . chick . buttbutt for bei****ng my beta!**


	2. Ordinary People

**Okay again Duke is related to NO ONE in this story.**

**There is a video on my profile that will show what kids look like and who they belong to.**

**So if anyone has any musical suggestions, let me know because i sometimes have no idea what song to use.**

**Thank you to alwaysbutneveright for the song! She's the Peyton to my Brooke fo' show**

**This is a very cliche story. Most of the kids will have a side story. And of course there will be Brucas... they still haven't gotten there crap together.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Ordinary People<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>This ain't a movie no<br>No fairy tale conclusion ya'll  
>It gets more confusing everyday<br>Sometimes it's heaven sent  
>Then we head back to hell again<br>We kiss and we make up on the way  
>-John Legend<em>**

Grey picked up the classroom Saturday afternoon. She loved being a drama teacher but there were times where she wished the kids would pick up their stuff at the end of the year instead of leaving her to do it right before school starts the following August.

"Mommy, what about this?" She turned to Sam holding a big bag of costumes that Brooke had designed a few years ago for when they did Dr. Seuss.

"Hmm… back room" She told her youngest child and his little feet took off with the large bag following behind.

"If it isn't my favorite teacher of Tree Hill High" Grey turned to see her husband of nineteen years walking toward her.

Years were good to Beck Upton; he didn't even change except he didn't work out as often. Every time Grey saw him she felt like a girl with a crush on the quarterback. After four children they still acted like love struck teenagers that most people were jealous to be around.

He wasn't even her type when they met. She liked tall, dark, and handsome; not arrogant blondes with more money than Oprah.

_Grey walked onto the set nervous. She was stupid to think she could act. She wished Brooke was here. Brooke was always the one to tell her everything would be okay and that she was good at what she did. Now she had no one._

_She sat in her seat with her leg shaking. "Umm… excuse me who are you?"_

_Grey looked up to see an attractive blonde standing in front of her. She pushed her now brunette hair to the side. She hated her hair. She loved it blonde, and they told her to be brunette. She wasn't even sure why._

"_Grey D- Simon. Grey Simon" She stuttered. She still wasn't used to that name. They told her to change her name, so she picked the one Brooke told her would be perfect._

"_You're just like the others" He mumbled and Grey narrowed her eyes at him._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_They get these no name actors that can't even talk around me" He said arrogantly and Grey rolled her eyes._

"_I don't know who you are, asshole." She snapped. Who did this prick think he was?_

"_I'm Beck Upton"_

_Grey kept on staring with the same confused look on her face. "That isn't helping me. To me you are a no name asshole with an ego problem"_

"_I'm Beck Upton of the Upton family."_

"_Seriously dude, you repeating your name isn't going to make me figure out who you are any quicker. Calm down, a girl isn't gaga over you. It isn't a big deal. It happens to the best of us" She said with an annoyed look on her face. _

_Beck glared at her before stomping off to his trailer with a group of girls trailing behind him._

"What are you doing here?" She asked him kneeling down to give him a kiss as he leaned on the stage.

"Came to pick up Sammy." He shrugged and she smiled at him.

"Okay. Sam!" Grey yelled and they heard the little feet running across the stage and the blonde jumped into his father's arms.

"Hey Sammy" Beck laughed sitting the hyper boy down.

The little guy was definitely Grey's son.

"Party at Nate's tonight" Beck told his wife who nodded.

"Alright I'll be there. Is Matty coming?"

Beck shrugged while Sam screamed uncle Matty. "I don't know. Reid I know is, Cam is but Matty has this script he's writing"

Grey nodded hoping her best friend would make that night. She always loved he was the guy she had to be in love with on the show because she never felt uncomfortable around him. Mostly because of Cam but still it was never awkward.

"How's Reid doing?" Grey asked of the eighteen year old.

"You know Reid. He never let's those things get to him. He loves his dads. He never cared and he hates other people do."

Cam and Matty adopted Reid about a year after Grey had Liam. They met his parents who were teenagers who didn't want the baby so of course Matty and Cam were happy to have him. Reid was the big time baseball player and Mr. Popular. Other kids would some time tease his parents which in turn pissed Reid off. Peter Johnson loved to pick at the couple and had gotten many broken noses from Reid.

The latest thing was a scout that wasn't big on their new catcher having gay parents. Matty and Cam were a little upset about it but Reid told them if a school is that narrow minded than he didn't want to be part of their association.

"People would be lucky to have Matty and Cam as parents. I mean look at my dad" Beck nodded at her statement. He had never met the man that the Davis' called Satan but from the stories he wasn't a great guy.

"I'll see you later, love" She said with a grin giving him a quick kiss and Sam a kiss on the head.

"I love you mommy!" Sam yelled as they walked through the auditorium.

"I love you too Sammy" She laughed before going back to her work. She didn't even get one thing picked up before she heard her daughter's yell.

"Mommy!" She turned to see the strawberry blonde stomping down to the stage and hopping up.

"Melanie" She mocked.

"Boys are so stupid" The twenty three year old huffed picking up a feather boa and tossing it into a box.

"Who did what?" Grey asked knowing the boys of the very large family were a little over protective.

"Stupid Bobby and even stupider Davis beat this guy"

"Did you like him?"

She shook her head. "No he was kind of creepy with tattoos on his face and stuff but still mom, I can handle myself. I don't need Davis defending me. Hello, I'm three years older than him. And Bobby just thinks because he is the oldest out of everyone he can boss people around! No he can't. I'm a big girl" She rambled and Grey nodded at the right parts.

"No matter what you say they are going to keep doing it because they love you. You are their cousin and an Upton"

"Being an Upton sucks"

Grey rolled her eyes at her oldest.

"I mean why does it matter if Papa is like the biggest actor in history? Dad doesn't even do that much anymore! And then to make it worse, Uncle Nathan had to be a professional basketball player and Aunt Delilah had to be a super awesome surgeon, mom the whole family sucks. All the kids have these big shoes to fill and what if we don't do it?" Melanie asked.

"Melanie Jane Upton, you don't have to be some big time actor just because of your dad or Papa or Matty. You don't have to be a surgeon or an athlete. You will be the best Forensic Analyst the world has seen. Don't worry where your family came from. Bobby isn't an architect is he? And Davis isn't a teacher. Spencer isn't a surgeon or whatever Devon does. And with the teenagers, they play baseball when all their parents played basketball. You don't have to do what we did. Just do what you want" Grey told her daughter and she nodded.

"And if I don't become rich and famous?"

"It's overrated. I hated being known." Grey said honestly giving her a hug.

"Papa won't be mad?"

"Jack Upton never cared what his son did or his grandchildren. "As long as you're happy, he is too." Grey spoke fondly of her father in law.

She hated growing up without a dad and Jack Upton quickly took her in and now thinks of her just as he would if he had a daughter.

"Are you going tonight?" Grey asked as they swept the stage.

"Wouldn't miss it"

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! That isn't fair" Grey snapped as the five siblings stood in the living room with the rest of the family watching the fight.<p>

"We aren't a family of drag racers, Grey. Stop revving your engine" Easton advised her and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't do that" Grey huffed.

"You kind of do" Devon mumbled and Grey rounded on him.

"It took you six years to get a license" Grey hissed.

"You aren't batman, Grey" Nathan told her.

"I don't drive like batman, I drive like a human"

"I am not getting into this" Brooke said.

"You are just as bad" Devon muttered.

"At least I haven't gotten into five accidents" Brooke growled.

"Hey! They weren't my fault" Grey pouted.

"Really, all five of them just happened to be the other people's fault? You text and drive" Nathan said loudly.

"Okay, break it up" Victoria walked in from the kitchen with Harris close behind and the kids glared at her. "Don't you dare glare at me. How old are you five? Grow up" She shook her head at her children.

Soon after her children moved back she knew she needed to tell Harris about their granddaughter. He came quickly to meet the little girl and not even five months later they were married. Of course Victoria's children were happy because they had never seen her so happy and Harris had become an amazing grandfather to their children.

"Grandmamma!" Many of her grandchildren groaned.

"They were just getting to the good part" Liam smiled.

"Dumbass" Grey grumbled finishing the argument and the five adults glared at each other through dinner.

"We're going to go play ball outside" Charlie announced and the children of the group all stood up. Charlie jumped on Duke's back as they all started out to the massive backyard.

"You think that ever is going to happen?" Rachel questioned watching her only son laugh with the only girl Scott.

"I don't know" Brooke shrugged. Truth was she was pretty sure it already happened.

"Jenny talk to Jake yet?" Brooke asked Peyton who shook her head.

"She's still scared he'll hate her. Davis men aren't the best to marry apparently" Peyton laughed.

"That's my baby you're talking about" Raine said with a joking tone.

"Hey… I love my Davis" Delilah grinned watching Devon as he played pool with guys.

"Yeah me too" Raine said with a big smile on her face.

"I guess I love Nathan. I mean he kind of worships me and no one better has come along so I guess I'll take him" Haley added making the girls laugh.

Everyone and their mother knew Haley James Davis was just as in love with Nathan Davis as he was with her.

"And Davis women are awesome" Grey smiled putting her hand up for a high five from Brooke. She rolled her eyes but gave it to Grey anyway.

"Technically we're Davis women" Raine laughed.

"But we're original" Grey smirked before sticking her tongue out at her.

"Actually you're Upton, Grey" Brooke corrected.

"And I am loving every minute of it" She yelled with a huge smile staring with love at her husband.

* * *

><p>"Something different about Reid?" Alyssa asked Charlie, Sawyer, and Callie as they waited in the 'field.' They turned and all tilted their heads to the side to watch the dark haired boy laugh as he stood up to bat.<p>

"No, I don't think so" Sawyer answered with a scrunched nose.

"No I think there is" Alyssa countered and they all looked at her.

Alyssa kept staring with her head tilted to the side to watch one of her oldest friends. The two had been inseparable since she was born but there was something about him tonight.

She bit her lip in concentration. He had the same short jet black hair, the same dark brown eyes, the same crooked smile, the same natural tan skin, his arms looked the same. He was the same boy that taught her how to throw a baseball but he just seems… different.

"Are you checking him out?" Charlie asked.

Alyssa snapped her head up to look at them.

"New shirt" She shrugged embarrassed.

She would never be checking _Reid Branson _out.

"Right" Callie laughed when the ball was thrown at Charlie's head and she looked to see Duke glaring.

"Could we please refrain from talking about stupid things and play the game?"

Charlie picked up the foam Nerf ball and threw it at him slamming him in the face.

"Happy?"

Duke took off after the brunette who ran as fast she could around the house to the front yard. She ran through the long field in the secluded area before he reached out with his arm and grabbed a fistful of her shirt and pulled her down so they landed on the grass.

"Duke, your knee hit me in the stomach" She whimpered and he rolled his eyes as he smiled down at her pinning her hands above her head.

"Don't be a baby" He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Duke stop" She said sadly as her heart started to race.

"Why?"

"Cause we aren't together anymore" She muttered.

He shook his head at her kissing her fully on the lips.

"When has that ever stopped us?"

"Because I'm with someone else" She replied ignoring his question and he shook his head giving her another lingering kiss and she had to fight the urge to pull him closer.

"I don't care" He said.

"Because I don't want to" She told him seriously knowing he would never do anything to hurt her. He sighed disappointed rolling off her and she stood up and brushed herself off.

"We can't Duke. I can't do that anymore… it isn't fair" She said not looking at him from his position on the ground before walking back to the house leaving Duke by himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's wrong?" Sawyer asked as her big sister sat on the front step. The baseball game sort of ended when Duke and Charlie ran off.<p>

"Do you think dad will hate me?" Jenny asked looking at her ring finger that still didn't hold the ring she wanted so bad to be there.

"Why would he hate you?"

Jenny shrugged. "I'm twenty two years old. I shouldn't even be thinking about marriage right?"

"Mom and dad were married at eighteen" Sawyer said with a smile.

"I know, I don't want him thinking I'm rushing it and Bobby is older-"

"By two years bud, besides, we have been waiting. You guys have been on and off since you guys met when you were seven" Sawyer joked rocking into Jenny's shoulder making her smile.

"You think we will make it?"

"Have you met Bobby Davis? Please that boy is head over heels for you. All he wants is to be with you forever, so yeah I think you're gonna make it" Sawyer smiled happy that her big sister had found love.

"What's wrong?" They looked up to see Bobby walking towards them.

Bobby was the same dark haired boy he was when he was younger with the same bright hazel eyes that made people instantly love him. He had the personality of his mother and the humor of his father. At twenty four, he had already gotten through law school and on his way becoming well known with his unconventional ways.

"I'm gonna go" Sawyer patted her sister's knee and left the couple to themselves.

Bobby knelt in front of a sad Sawyer. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I'm completely in love you" She told him and he smiled and gave her a nod.

"I love you too"

"I'm just scared that my dad will be pissed and everyone will tell us it's a mistake. It is not though. You're my best friend and I want to marry you and start a family with you" She told him with a sad tone.

"He won't be mad. You're mom is happy, my mom is happy. It's gonna be okay"

"And if it isn't?"

"I would hate your dad hating me but honestly that wouldn't stop me from marrying you, Jen"

Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Good answer"

* * *

><p>"Matty, you okay?" Grey questioned noticing her friend wasn't himself.<p>

"I love Cam." He said with a desperate tone like he needed someone to know that.

"I know that" She said confused.

"And I love my son" He continued.

"Hey Matty what happened?"

He shrugged and obviously he looked bothered.

"I just can't help but wonder if it would be easier for him if we weren't his parents. I mean, he never asked for this. He never asked to be stared at when he walks down the street with us. I would be ashamed too"

"Matty, he loves you and he loves Cam. You two are the best parents he could have, and he is so proud of both of you. I work at the school and trust me he isn't ashamed. He meets someone new, and he talks about you. He talks about his dad's. He smiles when he says he's the guy with the two gay dads" Grey laughed near the end.

"That was his dream school though Grey"

"There are other schools. So that one wasn't a good one, but he will find the one he wants. Besides he still has a year of high school to figure it out." She reassured him.

"Dad" They looked up to see Reid walking in from outside.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"This college contacted me" Reid grinned.

"And?"

"They are apparently big fans of the family, _the whole family_**.** I set up an interview because they wanted to meet me with you and dad. I mean who wouldn't want to meet you guys?" He asked with a big smile on his face giving his father a tight hug.

"I love you dad" Reid walked away to go find Cam.

"Doesn't sound like someone who is ashamed, Matty"

**I hope ya'll like it and again video that shows everyone.**

**Gracias to ****cool . chick . buttbutt for being an awesome BETA!**


	3. Guinevere

**Hello! I'm back! Yay and here is chapter three!**

**The full song lyrics are at the end of the chapter because the whole sing related to how a lot of the women in the story feel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Guinevere<strong>

* * *

><p><em>She don't hold onto nothin' new for very long<em>_  
><em>_Yeah she writes you in as just one more tale__  
><em>_and then you're gone__  
><em>_'Cause she once fell hard 'cause she dropped her guard__  
><em>_And no one gets to stay it's just too late  
>-Eli Young Band<em>

"That isn't fair Brooke" Lucas snapped at her with a low voice as they stood in the deserted hallway.

"For who? You?" She growled.

"Wow, if isn't our favorite Tree Hill couple still fighting it out. I promise I voted you two for prom queen and king" Brooke turned and Lucas looked over her shoulder to see Theresa standing there with a small girl behind her.

"When did you move back?" Lucas asked not in a jovial manner.

"About a week ago and I am so happy that the counselor and literature teacher take breaks for each other in the janitor's closet. Seems not much has changed" She smirked and Brooke glared at her.

"We aren't together Theresa"

"For how long this time? Last time I heard you two have three kids together and I don't see a diamond on your finger Brookie. You still the slut you were in school?"

"Mother, please let's go" The red head mumbled pulling at her arm.

Brooke wondered what Theresa's husband looked like that made the pretty petite ginger.

"Oh be quiet Vienna, I'm talking to them." She snapped at the daughter.

Theresa turned her eyes on Lucas.

"Hey Lukie, long time no see" She said in a voice she thought maybe was seductive.

It just made Vienna cringe, Lucas avoided eye contact and Brooke clenched her fists tight.

"What do you want Theresa?"

"What you always seem to _think _you have" She shrugged and Brooke went to lunge when Lucas wrapped his arm tight around her waist and held her close to him.

"Mother, please just stop" The teenager begged once again pulling at her mother's arm who pulled away like she had been burned.

"Don't touch me, Vienna. I just bought this jacket" She turned on her heel and walked away making the sound Brooke hated, the sound of stilettos on tile.

"I'm very sorry for her. Umm… could you please tell me where this class is?" Vienna asked the couple holding out her schedule.

Lucas took from her gently.

"Oh, drama. The theatre is in the cafeteria, Vienna?" Lucas questioned her name.

"Only my mother calls me that. I go by Red" She took her schedule back.

"So would I" Brooke muttered under her breath getting a small laugh from Red.

"Again, I'm very sorry for any trouble my mother might have caused. I'm sorry for using up your time" The girl turned and started towards the cafeteria and Brooke stomped to her class with a now angry Lucas following lecturing her the whole way.

"Will you keep your voice down for like five damn seconds? Do you forget we're in a school?" Brooke hissed at Lucas as he followed her into her office and he shut the door.

"What is your problem?"

Brooke plopped down in her seat.

"Other than the fact you are a royal pain in my ass, a hell of a lot" She yelled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't be dramatic Brooke"

"I'm not being dramatic Lucas. I am stressed okay, so I'm sorry if seeing the girl that poisoned me in high school and fucked my boyfriend makes my blood boil just a little"

He let out an angry sigh.

"I never cheated on you!"

"Leave" She said bluntly.

"No, you almost hit her. You are the counselor. You don't get into fights with student's parents" he told her with a forceful tone.

"Thanks for the advice. I mean, haven't I been doing this for fifteen years? So thank you" She said as she looked through her files.

"When are you going to let it go?"

"I let what she did to me go a long time ago"

Lucas stared at her as she rummaged through her things. Her dark brown hair that she once wore down her back now stopped right under her shoulders. Her eyes were the same color that he had fallen in love with, but they now had bags under them from lack of sleep.

"And what I did?"

It was the first time they had brought it up. It was known, you didn't talk about the bet that ruined them. She looked up at him in shock.

"Get out" She said the anger coming back full force.

"Grow up Brooke" He said with irritation before leaving the room with a slam of the door, and Brooke evened her breathing.

* * *

><p>Tyree sat in the drama class he was demanded to take. He knew that his aunt wouldn't make him do anything that he didn't want to but still, he wasn't an UptonDavis breed. He didn't find pleasure in acting. He was a Scott/Davis breed, where athletes and anger issues resided, so he sat there in the back row while his crazy aunt gushed about her love for acting.

It was weird to him, she hadn't acted in twenty years but even teenagers fawn over her acting skills. He saw her as Aunt Grey, the woman that talked with her hands and had weird inside jokes with his mom. He didn't see her as this big time actress everyone talked about. He didn't see his Uncle Beck any different than he saw Uncle Nathan.

The other students listened intently to the stories that Tyree heard every Sunday at family dinner. He ran a hand over his hair and started to hum to himself when he heard the seat next to him become occupied.

He turned his eye sight on a pretty red head. She had her hair pulled back in a neat bun with strands falling in her face. She had big hazel eyes and an innocent smile. Tyree knew everyone in the town so he was confused on who she was.

"Hi I'm new. I'm Red Franklin" She stuck her small hand out and Tyree not wanting to be rude took it.

"Tyree Scott" He introduced in a soft voice not wanting to be too loud or Grey would call him out.

She stayed silent and listened to his aunt for a good fifteen minutes before she leaned over not taking her eye off the stage.

"Can I ask you something?"

Tyree nodded.

"Is this teacher super mean?"

Tyree was surprised she didn't know who she was.

"You don't know who the teacher is?" He asked surprised not meaning to sound rude.

She seemed kind of taken back by his tone.

"Am I supposed to?"

"You know Beck Upton?" Tyree asked and she nodded, "That's his wife"

"That's Grey Simon?" She asked with her mouth hanging open.

"Well she _was _Grey Davis, Simon was a stage name and now she is Grey Upton… she isn't mean" He reassured her.

"Tyree Jason Scott!" was yelled.

"Shit" He mumbled, "Yes mam?"

"I told your mother you would actually participate unlike my son and the rest of the family does" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Aunt Grey…" He whined making the class in the front laugh and Red look at him shocked.

"Nope, nope, Tyree. Up to the front where your reputation could actually be ruined" She smirked at him and he groaned, "And bring the pretty girl with you"

Red went pink as she followed Tyree to the front and Grey introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Upton, but you can call me Mrs. Grey or 'hey you with the face'. I'll answer to anything"

"I'm Red" Red was thoroughly embarrassed by this point.

"Ooh… I like that. Red, Red, Red" She would say each Red with a different tone.

"Mom I think you are scaring people" Grey looked up to Liam sluggishly walking down the aisle.

"Oh if it isn't my favorite baby boy. May I ask why you're beautiful baby face is tardy to my amazing class?" She spun in a circle making her long jacket spin out around her.

"Because I was avoiding that" He smiled at her.

"I love you too baby boy, now sit with Tyree and don't get into trouble"

* * *

><p>"Upton… I missed you this summer" Alyssa looked up from her book to see the dark eyes of her past sitting next to her.<p>

She let in a shaky breath but didn't get the chance to respond.

"Get out of my seat you piece of shit" She heard and turned her head to see Reid pushing the boy out of the seat before taking it as his own.

"You only got me in this class" He smiled and Alyssa nodded gratefully trying to calm herself.

She wondered what her aunt had done. She didn't say out to anyone, but she didn't want classes by herself and had a feeling her Aunt Brooke knew. It would make sense seeing as in every class she had at least one of the boys with her if not more. This was the first class that Bradley had with her. She was scared she would be alone but her childhood friend rescued her like always.

"It's your Uncle's class. You're gonna be okay" He took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze and she nodded trying to not have a panic attack.

"Welcome my great students! Are we ready for an awesome year of nothing?" Nathan said with a loud joking voice that made the class laugh.

"Okay, we all know I'm Mr. Davis… let's take a look at the roster for people I don't know" He picked up the paper and started to call people off.

"Reid? Who is that?" Nathan asked with a weird look on his face and Reid took a rolled piece of paper and threw it at him hitting him dead in the eye.

"As your teacher I should be angry at that move. As your coach I'm proud. And as your father's best friend brother or whatever I don't know… I will tell your fathers" Nathan joked making the class once again chuckle.

"Bradley Derricks?" It was a name Nathan saw as familiar. It was the only name he truly hadn't seen before. He looked up to see his niece tensing and turned to see the hand that was raised and his blood went cold.

"That's me" The kid said with arrogance.

"Good to know" Nathan said knowing he needed to pay extra attention during the class.

* * *

><p>"Dad, do I get extra points in this class?" Charlie questioned as she waited for the rest of the class to file in.<p>

"No" He said with a shake of the head.

She stomped her foot.

"Dad, I'm your favorite!"

"I beg to differ on that one" She looked over her shoulder to see Tyree and Liam walking in which Charlie responded with giving him the peace sign.

"Dad! She totally just flipped me off using that weird British shit" Tyree complained as more students filed in.

"Dad, he totally just said shit"

"I am going to hate this class" Lucas groaned knowing his children. They were going to tell on each other every chance they got.

"Dad! I'm your baby girl! You're only girl! You love me!" She grinned.

"Shut up Char" Wesley groaned with Duke next to him.

"Yeah baby girl, who could love you?" Duke teased and she smacked him in the stomach.

"Don't make us sit alphabetical order, dad" Charlie pleaded.

"Why?"

"Tyree and Liam cheat off me" She told him.

"Lies. All lies Uncle Lucas. Don't listen to her" Liam defended himself.

"Oh my god shut up" They all turned to see Peter Johnson and his group saunter in.

"Fuck you" Tyree grumbled getting a glare from Lucas.

"Okay, everyone take a seat in alphabetical order"

"Oh you are so getting your best dad medal away" Charlie pouted.

"Sis, when did we give a medal?"

"Like ten minutes ago, but I totally took it away from him and gave it to Uncle Devon"

"Why Devon?" Duke asked.

"Have you met Uncle Devon?" Liam asked like it was obvious.

"Could you take a seat?" Lucas asked from behind them and they mumbled a yes and took their seats. Lucas noticed the arrangement and Peter ended up next to Charlie.

"Duke, switch seats with Peter" Lucas told him, "You will talk to Liam"

Lucas honestly didn't care if Duke and Liam talked, he did however care if Peter sat next to his daughter.

Duke shrugged not minding it and Peter glared at the back of his head after he took a seat next to the Bad Boy of Tree Hill.

It was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe" Charlie turned back as she stepped out of her dad's classroom to see Peter walking behind her.<p>

She had to force a smile. "Hey"

He leaned in to kiss her and she quickly turned her head to the side.

"My dad is right there" She told him.

Truth was she felt bad about what had happened with Duke the other night.

"Who cares?" He asked angrily.

"I do" She responded thinking it was a fair reason.

"Whatever, I gotta go." He snapped and Charlie watched him leave confused.

"Isn't he a little dramatic?" Wesley smirked.

"Shut up" Charlie grumbled as her 'cousin' wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay" He told her honestly.

"What are you talking about Wes?"

He shrugged as they started towards lunch. "Nothing, it's just okay"

"He kissed me again"

Wesley nodded in understanding. "Is that the real reason, you don't want PDA with your ass of a boyfriend?"

"He isn't an ass to me Wesley"

"Don't avoid the question Charlie." Wesley pushed and Charlie shrugged.

"I just felt bad. I mean my mom hates cheaters yet here I sit cheating on almost every boyfriend I have ever had"

"With the same guy" Wesley said with a small smile, "Shouldn't that mean something, Char?"

"That cant mean anything" She said detangling herself once they were inside the lunch room and went to sit next to Alyssa.

"What's wrong with our cousin?" James asked as he walked up to Wesley.

"You know… Peter"

"Dickhead" James grumbled.

"You talk to Clarke?" Wesley asked.

"The girl hates me. Apparently I'm 'immature.' What about me is immature?" He asked utterly confused.

"Have you met yourself?" Callie asked not stopping as she walked passed them.

"Don't deny it, Callie! I'm your favorite!" James yelled after her knowing the whole cafeteria was listening.

"That might have something to do it" Wesley shrugged.

"Screw you guys" James pouted following Wesley to the table.

"Umm… guys?" Alyssa mumbled when they were all sitting at the long rectangular table.

"What?" Liam asked his little sister.

"Are people staring?" She asked staring at her plate.

Sawyer took a quick glance around the cafeteria to see a few people looking in Alyssa's direction.

"Only a few, Aly" She told her.

"It's just the new kids" Charlie told her honestly.

New kids would stare at Reid, Liam and Alyssa for about the first week of school. They never understood it seeing as they never were on the TV because their dad would occasionally do a few movies and Matty was now just a producer, Hell, Grey was the drama teacher, but the people would still stare.

Alyssa used to love it, but after everything she hated people looking at her and she just wanted to crawl in a hole.

"Aly B, it's okay" Duke told her and she shook her head.

"Is _he _staring?" Reid popped his head up from his seat on the other side of her and looked to see the dark eyes Alyssa was scared of.

His eyes hardened on Bradley and the dick quickly turned away. Reid would never let him near her again.

"Don't worry about him" Reid said and Charlie reached for her hand, but Alyssa quickly stood up.

"I'm going to go see mom. I don't know why these people have to stare." She said shakily as she speed-walked to the theater and slipped in to her mom and aunt sitting in the front row watching videos on the big projector.

"Hey mom" Alyssa sat next to her mom and laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"People always stare the first week" she murmured.

Grey looked over at her sister who shook her head.

"Well, just stay here till lunch is over, okay?" She asked and Alyssa nodded.

"It's gonna be okay, Alyssa"

* * *

><p>"I'm just hoping she is okay, you know?" Liam said nervous for his sister. She had changed. It was obvious to anyone and he just missed her old bubbly self.<p>

"She'll be fine, man. We just gotta let her go through this how she wants" James told his cousin.

"You hear about Lawson?" Wesley asked changing the subject.

"What about Lawson?" James asked.

"Beat up a kid when he got off the bus" Wesley smirked proud of his twelve year old brother.

"Why would he do that?" Liam asked.

"The kid was messing with Lyddy" Wesley said and James eyes darkened.

"What the little shit say?" James asked. He was very protective of his ten year old sister.

"I don't know but it pissed Lawson off enough to beat him up. Now I know he wasn't adopted" Wesley laughed knowing his brother was the complete opposite of him.

"What did Uncle Clay say?" James asked.

"Dad was proud, mom was pissed. They got over it" He shrugged with a small cringe at how his father got his mother to forget.

"I mean, we're Sawyers and Davis' and Upton's, and Taggaro's… and Scotts, we fight; It's what makes people scared of us" Wesley added on.

"Don't you get tired of having people afraid of you?" Their friend, Chuck asked as he sat down.

"It keeps the guys away from the girls" Liam replied as he glared over at Bradley Derricks.

* * *

><p>Brooke sat in her office when she heard a knock of the door. "Knock, knock"<p>

She looked up to see one of her favorite people.

"Snow!" She jumped to give the brunette a tight hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in like Milan or something"

"I was, but the show was cut short because some girl is an idiot and ripped one of my dresses that took me hours to do" She rambled pushing her dark hair off her shoulder.

"I'm so happy to see you" Brooke gushed.

"I know, me too. Anything big happen while I was gone?"

"Does anything ever happen here?" Brooke questioned writing out a form.

"Actually yes" Snow smiled at the older woman.

"Theresa's back" Brooke shrugged and Snow's eyes went wide.

"Seriously? Oh how I love Tree Hill. What did she say?"

"Bitch called me a slut. She has a daughter"

"Anything like her?"

"Looks, the girl's a redhead. I don't know how she acts though. Seemed like a nice kid, but she is Theresa's" Brooke shrugged thinking that nothing good could come from Theresa.

"Poor kid"

* * *

><p>Callie walked down the crowded hallway and stepped into her last period and frowned at the boy who sat in the front row. The boy ran a hand through his short brown hair before giving her an innocent smile.<p>

"Davis" His accent rolled off his tongue.

The only British transfer student to ever step foot in Tree Hill was the bane of Callie Davis' existence, Ace Parlson.

"Parlson. Is there a reason you're here?" She asked with distaste sitting in the last row away from him.

"My class" He smiled bigly.

"Shoot me in the face"

"Callie, why would I do that and ruin your pretty face?"

She groaned and pulled out a book choosing to ignore him when a short blonde skipped in.

"Hey Callie" Frankie smiled with a wave to Callie before turning her attention to Ace.

Callie gave a wave of the hand not paying attention to the two until she heard a loud voice.

"Callie!" The brunette rolled her eyes at her obnoxious cousin.

"Do you need something James?"

"Hey! We spoke about this earlier. You love me, don't pretend to be annoyed with me" He plopped down in the seat in front of her, and Callie did her best not to smile at him. He was so hard to hate with his over the top comments.

"Hey Ace, Frankie!" James said excitedly to the two in the front who were smiling and laughing with each other.

Callie continued not to notice.

"Could you refrain from yelling Davis" Clarke Wilson passed Frankie and Ace, shooting a glare towards James and taking a seat on the far end of the class.

"Hi, Clarke. You look ravishing this afternoon" He smiled towards her.

"Wish I could say the same for you"

James spun in his seat to lean in real close to Callie.

"She totally likes me" He whispered.

"Totally" She shook her head.

"Are they dating?" James asked tilting his head to the couple in the front.

"How would I know?"

"Aren't you best friends with Frankie?"

"We are on the cheer squad together, James. I wouldn't say that makes us best friends" She scowled.

Truth was if it wasn't for the fact that she loved cheerleading she would quit. She didn't really care for any of the girls on the team. They were all very loud and didn't tend to like her because of who her cousins were. They acted like the boys were supermodels. Callie thought they were too good for those whores that were called girls anyway.

"Well what about Ace? Are you friends with him?"

"No" She said bluntly, looking past James to see Frankie give Ace a tight hug before skipping back out the door and Ace sitting down with a smile on his face.

"I think they are dating" James nodded his head agreeing with himself.

"Whatever James, I really don't care what either of them do"

"Callie" She heard with a British accent and she glared towards the front hoping he didn't hear her.

"What, Parlson?"

"I missed you" He smirked and James rolled his eyes not bothering to get into the middle of it.

"Whatever Ace" she pulled her book closer to her body and ignored the looks the brunette boy in the front shot her all period.

* * *

><p>"James wants to know if you and Ace are dating" Callie said to Frankie as they stretched for cheerleading practice.<p>

"As of last month, we are" Frankie smiled widely.

"That's awesome" Callie gave a forced smile not knowing why her stomach dropped at the announcement.

She didn't really like Frankie at all and hated Ace. They were a match made in heaven, so she didn't know why the thought of being with Frankie right now made her want to punch the blonde. She felt betrayed and hurt and confused and she didn't want to be there.

"Yeah, I am happy it all worked out." Frankie shrugged and Callie nodded.

"You two look really great together" Callie looked around the gym for someone to get her out of this.

It was then the entire baseball team walked in.

"Callie!" multiple boys yelled gaining a jealous groan from the girls.

If the girls only knew the things Callie knew about her cousins.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked with interest happy to be away from Frankie.

"You see, it is really hot outside so we aren't allowed to practice because somebody might get sick" Duke shrugged.

"Great, does that mean we have to leave?" Hannah, the captain, came up pushing Callie out of the conversation and flipping her hair with a bat of her eyes towards the boys.

"Only if you want to. Hey Callie, you okay?" Wesley asked not paying attention to the growing group of girls.

Callie was zoned in on Frankie who had skipped to her apparent boyfriend who smiled at her.

Her skipping was pissing Callie off.

"No, I gotta go. See you later guys" She mumbled walking quickly out of the gym.

"Callie!" Tyree sped after her and she tried her best to ignore him.

"Callie, we aren't going to leave you alone" James said.

"Great, they are all following me" She grumbled turning to see six tall boys standing in front of her.

"Before we start, Liam how are you even eligible to play?" Callie asked hoping to get them off topic.

"Don't worry about it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just stressed" She lied looking around wanting to leave.

"You're Easton and Raine Davis' daughter. That family is too calm to be stressed" Duke joked and Callie's eyes darkened.

"Well, I am! Why do you guys care so much?" She screamed at them all, and they looked at each other startled.

"Whoa, Callie, what's wrong?" Reid asked.

"Nothing except Callie is left out of the loop of high school just because I don't hang out with those fucking people that we call peers" It was then that she left in a huff.

"Did Callie Davis just say fuck?" James asked.

"Hell is freezing over as we speak. She must be really upset about something. Maybe she is on her period" Reid shrugged.

"Gross, how can you talk so freely about that?"

"Guys, I have two gay dads. There are a lot of things I can talk about"

"Hey, where did you guys go?" Nathan asked once the six guys got back to practice.

"Something was just wrong with Callie" Reid shrugged.

"Is she okay?" Ace instantly questioned and they all looked at him confused.

"Yeah, she's fine. Just upset about- oh my god" James realized what had troubled her.

The reason she said she was out of the loop. It was because of fucking Ace.

Of course it had to do with Ace.

It was always Ace.

"What?" Liam asked confused.

"Nothing. I just… I'm going to go warm up with Ace" He grabbed the back of Ace's shirt and pulled him to the other side.

"You dumbass Brit" James snapped at him.

"What?"

"Okay, I'm asking you something and you have to answer it honestly, alright? Because I like you and you're a nice guy and I don't want to hurt you" James told him seriously.

"What?" Ace was confused.

"How close are you and Callie exactly?"

Ace's eyes flashed with sadness.

"The girl hates me. It's how it has always been"

"But she knows you. You guys have that weird relationship, right?"

"I guess"

"Ace, please tell me you told her you are dating Frankie."

Ace stood there with a look of confusion.

"I didn't know I had to tell her I got a girlfriend" He said disgruntled.

"Of course you tell her that. It's Callie. The girl that makes you forget you _have_ a girlfriend. You tell her those things"

"Not like she tells me every time she gets a good shag"

Ace wasn't stupid. He saw the lust filled looks Callie got from guys in their school and from what he had heard she returned them with excitement.

"You fucking idiot. Callie doesn't have good 'shags.'" James used finger quotes to emphasize the British slang. "Callie is the purest thing in the whole town"

"No she isn't"

"I'm her cousin. The cousin she tells everything to. So yes, she is."

"I don't have to tell her; she hates me"

"And how do you feel about her? If you had the chance with her… would you take it?" James asked angrily.

"James, start actually warming up! You don't get to slack because of your last name" Nathan yelled to his only son.

James continued to give Ace a hard look.

"I don't have a chance with her" Ace told him before stepping back and tossing the ball to James.

* * *

><p>Sawyer sat in her mother's music store bored. She had no one to talk to, nothing to sketch. She had no inspiration to do anything so she continued to sit.<p>

"Hey Sawyer" She looked up to see Davis walking in with Spencer.

"Hey" She smiled.

"Davis has a date" Spencer instantly gushed taking a seat next to Sawyer.

"I don't have a date"

"He totally does and he is totally smitten"

Sawyer laughed at the two.

"So… what is she like?" Sawyer giggled when Davis went red.

"She is just a friend from school. Not a big deal"

"It is a big deal. As your cousin, I approve" Spencer smirked.

"so she's nice?"

"Really nice. Perfect for Davis. She is laidback, smart, beautiful-"

"She is also Ryan Parker's daughter" Davis cut in and Sawyer let out a loud laugh.

"Parker's daughter? So you mean, your mom's long time ago-"

"Friendly friend? Yes" Davis shuddered and Spencer laughed hardly.

"Hope you don't really like her because the second you tell Uncle Lucas you're screwed" Sawyer leaned into Spencer as she laughed uncontrollably.

"It's not funny" Davis growled.

"Umm… excuse me?" Sawyer looked up to see a dark haired boy she recognized from school standing at the door.

"Sorry, can I help you with something?" Spencer asked politely and Sawyer scowled.

"Yeah, I just wanted to donate these I think" He shrugged obviously irritated dropping them onto the counter.

"Whoa, you have to handle these with care" Sawyer snapped at him.

"Okay, well do I get money or something?"

"No, it's a donation. Not a trade-off"

"Whatever"

He swung open the door and stomped back to his pretty silver camaro.

"Do we know him?" Spencer asked.

"That is Bentley Kellerman. Star football player of the school, man whore, asshole..." Sawyer grumbled off the characteristics.

She didn't like Bentley. He thought he had the most money, he thought he was the most attractive. He didn't respect anything. Sawyer couldn't believe he practically threw the records.

"Ian Kellerman's son?" Davis asked and Sawyer nodded.

It didn't help that her family hated Ian Kellerman.

"You don't like him because he is Bentley or because he is Bentley Kellerman?" Davis asked.

"I just don't like him"

**Thank to cool chick butt butt for being my awesome beta!**

_**Guinevere- Eli Young Band**_

_**She's got a bumper like a billboard**__**  
><strong>__**Covered in stickers of her favorite band**__**  
><strong>__**She's got a handful of records that she turns to**__**  
><strong>__**When she needs to land**__**  
><strong>__**She's a Saturday night parade through the streets**__**  
><strong>__**That all eyes some to see including me**_

___**She carries memories around like souvenirs down in her pockets**__**  
><strong>__**She should have let some go by now but can't seem to drop it**__**  
><strong>__**Says forgiveness ain't nothing but a lifeless tire on the shoulder of her soul**__**  
><strong>__**That never rolls**_

___**For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'**__**  
><strong>__**For as much as she runs she's still here**__**  
><strong>__**Always hoping to find something quicker than heaven**__**  
><strong>__**To make the damage of her days disappear**__**  
><strong>__**Just like Guinevere**_

___**She don't hold onto nothin' new for very long**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah she writes you in as just one more tale**__**  
><strong>__**and then you're gone**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause she once fell hard 'cause she dropped her guard**__**  
><strong>__**And no one gets to stay it's just too late**_

___**For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'**__**  
><strong>__**For as much as she runs she's still here**__**  
><strong>__**Always hoping to find something quicker than heaven**__**  
><strong>__**To make the damage of her days disappear**__**  
><strong>__**Just like Guinevere**_

___**For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'  
><strong>__**For as much as she runs she's still here**_

___**For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'  
><strong>__**For as much as she runs she's still here  
><strong>__**Always hoping to find something quicker than heaven  
><strong>__**To make the damage of her days disappear  
><strong>__**Just like Guinevere  
><strong>__**Just like Guinevere**_

_**Lean into me Guinevere**__**  
><strong>__**Be mine tonight Guinevere**_


	4. My Never

**Chapter 4: My Never**

* * *

><p><em>And I had a dream that you were with me ,<em>_  
><em>_It wasn't my fault,__  
><em>_You rolled me over,__  
><em>_Flipped me over,__  
><em>_Like a somersault.__  
><em>_That doesn't happen to me.__  
><em>_I've never been here before.__  
><em>_I saw forever in my never,__  
><em>_And I stood outside her__  
><em>_Heaven.  
>-Blue October<em>

Lucas and Nathan sat at lunch on a Friday with loud teenagers running around.

"They really are annoying" Nathan grumbled sipping on his water.

Lucas mumbled in agreement as he kept his eyes on the brunette laughing.

"I had one kid throw a pen in class just to see if it would stick in a girl's hair" Nathan added on.

"Weird"

Twenty years didn't change much about how Lucas felt for Brooke. He wanted so bad to fix it and be with her but in all these years he thought if he just stayed away, then she would move on and find someone better. There were days where he had a weak resolve and wanted to just say 'fuck it' and tell her how he felt about her, but he didn't deserve her. Plus, she would never forgive him for the stupid things he did to her as a teenager.

If only he didn't make that fucking bet.

"Charlie was caught in the broom closet with Peter earlier" Nathan lied when he noticed Lucas was not paying attention to what he was saying.

"Fascinating"

Nathan slammed his hand to the back of Lucas' head.

"Shit Nathan"

"Stop staring at her, it's weird" Nathan informed and Lucas rolled his eyes at him.

"I wasn't staring at her. I was looking at the sign"

"Looking at the sign my ass"

* * *

><p>"Char" Charlie spun around to see Duke chasing after her.<p>

"What?" She growled.

"Why did you leave?"

Charlie had just gotten up halfway through eating and stomped away and of course the group made Duke come check up on her. Damn, they were annoying some times.

"Because I wasn't hungry"

"You're always hungry" He rolled his eyes in amusement, and it upset Charlie more.

"Can you ever be serious?" She asked with sadness, and he trapped her in the wall with both hands beside her head.

"Of course"

"Duke, he makes me happy" Charlie told him, and he shook his head.

"Like hell he does"

"At least he wants to be seen with me. At least he wants a real relationship"

"That isn't fair," Duke countered.

She pushed him away with as much force as she could.

"You hide behind this idea that my brother and everyone would be so mad and that's why you don't want to be with me. That isn't it though. You don't want a real relationship. You want fun and no strings. I have strings, strings that want to be attached. And I don't want them attached to you so stop. You do this every time I get a boyfriend, but I won't allow it this time, so stop"

"And if I said I wanted to be with you?" He asked her staring at the ground as she started to walk away.

She didn't turn around when she answered.

"I'd still want him"

* * *

><p>Callie sat in seventh period feeling oddly uncomfortable. Why did she feel like this? She had never cared, why did it bother her all of a sudden?<p>

"Callie! It is so good to see you!" Frankie smiled with her usually bubbly personality and Callie just wanted the bell to ring so Frankie would leave.

Maybe it was because it was Frankie.

It was such a weird match. And she didn't care for Frankie at all. She acted all innocent and kind when she was a runaround bitch.

Maybe that was why it bothered her.

"You see me everyday Frankie" Callie grumbled and Frankie scrunched up her nose at her.

"I was just being polite. You don't have to be so rude"

God, she was the fakest person Callie had ever met. She pushed her over glossed lip as far as it would go and made it tremble before racing out the door.

Ace walked up and plunked down in James' seat as people started to file in.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch? She was being nice." Ace growled at her, his accent stronger when angry.

"She has never been nice before. She's annoying and fake, and I don't like her"

"You don't like _her_ or you don't like her _with _me?" He smirked as he said it, and Callie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Parlson, it kills me you went and got a whore for a girlfriend. You have solved my case, way to go Sherlock Holmes" She mocked him and he shook his head.

"From what James said, I should have told you" He shrugged and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"James' is a dumbass that doesn't know shit. I don't sit wallowing in pity that you got a girlfriend. I don't care that much, Parlson" She hissed and his eyes flashed with disappointment, but Callie only saw annoyance.

"Of course you do. Part of you will always want _me_. And you hate that I don't want _you_"

Callie opened her mouth to reply when the bell rang loudly and James' sauntered in. Noticing the glare Callie was giving Ace, he decided to step in.

"Get up Ace." Ace shook his head standing up and started to walk away. "Leave my cousin-"

"I don't need your help _Jamie._"

"_Oh shit, she's pissed,"_ was what ran through James' mind. She only called him Jamie when she was mad at him.

"Don't try to fix things that are broken" Callie growled.

* * *

><p>"Upton!"<p>

Alyssa kept walking to the exit. Her hands started to shake and she sped through the halls.

"Upton… I'm just going to follow you" He said with a taunting arrogant tone.

Alyssa eyes watered in fear.

"Okay, don't talk. Doesn't really change anything"

She could hear his footsteps getting closer to her and her lip started to tremble.

"Hey, I'm talking to you" He grabbed her arm and she jerked away so fast that she rammed into two big bodies. She looked up in relief to see blonde hair that resembled hers.

"Get behind me Alyssa" Liam said in a low tone as he stared daggers at Bradley.

"I need to go. I need to get out of here" She rambled with shaky breaths.

"Come on" Reid grabbed her and pulled her away as Liam had a 'chat' with Bradley.

Liam grabbed him roughly by the collar and slammed him into the brick wall behind him.

"Stay away from her"

"You think that will stop me? You're baby sister always comes back begging for-"

Liam smashed his fist on to Bradley's cheek and brought him off the wall only to slam him back into it.

"Don't think about her. Don't talk to her. Don't look at her or I will completely fuck you up." Liam punched him one more time before dropping his hands, and Bradley crumpled to the floor.

"Stay away from her" Liam repeated before walking out of the school to find Alyssa leaning up against the wall with Reid in front of her trying to calm her down.

"I couldn't find my mom or Aunt Brooke or you guys, so I just thought I could just get to my car, and he was behind me and kept talking and he touched me and-" The rest was taken over by a cry of fear and Reid pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay. Ssh… Aly it's gonna be okay" Reid looked over at a defeated Liam.

They didn't know how to fix her.

* * *

><p>Wesley rounded the corner not paying attention to the girl with the stacks of papers in her hands. He was too busy looking at his phone and it was too late because by the time he did see her she was sprawled out on the floor and her papers had flown everywhere.<p>

"What the hell? Do you watch where you are going?" She growled not looking at him and he stood above her only seeing the top of her blonde hair with streaks running through it. He instantly knew who it was. Only one girl had streaks.

"Calm down Babe; I didn't mean to" He rolled his eyes at her dramatics.

The girl piled all her papers back together before glaring at him through heavily make up covered eyes.

"Wesley Sawyer. Why am I not surprised?" Her mouth quirked up at the sides as she looked up at him.

"Hey Babe" He smiled down at her.

Babe Bennett was the 'Goth' of the school. She didn't care for most, and kept to herself. She was looked at as an outcast for her bleached hair cut in choppy layers that flowed down in waves to the middle of her back that had pink and green streaks throughout. Her pretty violet eyes were covered by her bangs and a good amount of eye liner. She rarely was seen showing skin and wore dull colors. Never ventured out of neutral colors for her wardrobe and was once in a blue moon seen outside of school.

"You miss me, Wesley? Is that why you literally ran into me?" She smirked at the boy that towered over her.

The small girl was the only one to not be intimidated by Wesley Sawyer. It used to annoy him; it would piss him off that she could even form sentences around him, let alone sarcastic remarks. He soon got over it when he realized he liked her bickering and cutting him down more than any girl dropping to their knees just for the chance with him.

"Of course I do, Babe. I miss our daily screaming matches in the hallway" He shook his head at the smile that- he on the odd occasion saw- grace her pretty face.

"I knew you would admit your feelings for me sooner or later. I don't know if you realize this, but I am awesome"

Wesley let out a loud laugh which she soon joined.

"I really did miss you over the summer" He shrugged usually not so straight forward with her.

"Most people do" She mimicked his motion of arms.

"I like the change in the hair" He picked up a chunk of the bright lime green hair, and she snatched it away from him.

"Well thank you" She curtsied.

"You're in an excellent mood today"

"Not every day I get the star pitcher talking to me... and _touch _me. I can cross it off my bucket list." She beamed and his smile dimmed.

"That isn't funny Babe"

She grabbed his shoulders. "I know you have this undying love for me and all" He softly laughed at her words before she continued, "But I'm gonna be fine, it was a joke"

"Babe-"

"Stop okay. Wes, we talked about it. We can't change it"

"But what if I can?" He asked sadly, and she smiled gratefully.

"You can't."

* * *

><p>"Brooke!" Brooke groaned and opened the door from the bathroom to see Lucas standing there with an angry look.<p>

She had just gotten out of the shower to the point where she still had water droplets dripping off her brunette hair. She was dressed for bed and it was only six o' clock.

"Yeah?" She walked passed him to the kitchen and he followed watching her low backside.

"Did you hear about Davis?" He snapped and she rolled her eyes as she jumped on the counter and sipped on her drink.

"That he went out with a girl from school? Yes, I heard"

"Not just any girl, Brooke. Ryan Parker's daughter"

"Oh yes, he moved back a few years ago didn't he? He was such a nice guy. Really was… gentle" She smirked over at the fuming blonde.

The idea of anyone touching her made him see red.

"Why are we even thinking about allowing this?"

"Not really our decision. I'm sure she is a sweet girl" Brooke advised, and he walked over so he was right in front of her.

"If she's anything like her father, she isn't"

"You don't know her father like I do" Brooke shrugged and he placed his hands on either side of her.

"You knew him enough for him to screw you on a pool table" He growled and she shook her head.

"Technically that was Sam Sheppard. Carter was the first and then Ryan. Sam was on the pool table. After all these years, you still get that wrong"

"This isn't funny Brooke"

"No it isn't. Your reaction is. Davis is a grown man. If he wants to date this Parker girl there is nothing wrong with it" She placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him.

"Let it go, you dumbass" She mocked.

They weren't used to this. The closeness, the touching, the non fighting communication… it was like high school. It was these moments where they forgot they were supposed to hate each other. They would forget about their agreement of just being parents… nothing more.

It was these moments Lucas lived for; those small little moments where he had his pretty girl who smiled at him.

It was moments like this that Brooke loved; those moments where she thought maybe deep down Lucas actually cared. She knew he didn't. However, she had twenty years of indifference to show he didn't.

"Look at this, guys. Mom and dad in the same room and they aren't fighting" Brooke looked over her ex's shoulder to see all three of her children standing there with the same smirk etched on all three of their faces.

They really were too much like their father.

"I wouldn't say much Davis. I was pleading your case" Brooke told him with a parental tone as she jumped off the counter and away from Lucas.

"About what?"

"A certain Parker" She eyed him curiously as he rolled his eyes.

"You over exaggerate things. She is just a friend that I hadn't seen in a while"

"Yeah, right. You like her" Charlie teased as she helped Brooke get out ingredients for dinner.

"No, I don't. You guys are stupid" He argued.

"Here that guys? Someone is getting a little defensive" Lucas mocked and Davis groaned.

"I hate you all"

"You love us big brother" Tyree clapped his hand down on the brunette's shoulder.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go" Lucas announced.

"Oh come on dad, just have dinner with us" Tyree suggested and Lucas cut his eyes over at Brooke.

She tried to avoid him at first. She didn't want to look at him, but she felt bad for her kids. So she looked up at him and shrugged.

"Alright, I will"

* * *

><p>"Hey, baby sister what is wrong?" Corrine asked.<p>

"I don't know" Callie mumbled erasing her mistake on her homework for history.

She tended to have trouble paying attention in that class.

"You just seem different. Are you sure you're okay?" Corrine sat down close next to her sister.

Callie closed her text book and turned to face her sister.

"Can I tell you something and you not tell anyone?" Callie asked and Corrine nodded.

"There's this guy-"

"Ace?"

"Of course…" Callie grumbled. It was always Ace. "And I don't like him"

Corrine gave her a skeptical look.

"I don't. I really don't, but his girlfriend is just awful and I just feel, I don't know… hurt that no one told me they got together. I don't know what I am saying or if it is even making sense-"

"Calm down." Corrine interrupted again. "Maybe deep down you have some sort of feelings for him?"

"No… no I don't. I just don't like her. She isn't good enough for him. She only dates him because rumor is back home, he is in line for the throne or something like that. He deserves better than that"

"You sure you don't care Callie?"

"No, I'm positive. We… _hate _each other" Corrine didn't point out how sad Callie sounded at the comment.

"Then why does it bother you?"

"Because there is that small piece of me that is still trying to be his friend, even though, he will never deserve it"

* * *

><p>Ace sat in his lonely house.<p>

He was happy. Frankie was a nice girl. She was fun and she did everything he asked. He liked her and for the last month he had a lot of fun with her. Then he walked into seventh period and there this girl sat. The girl he was taught to hate because of who she was. He was happy until he saw her walk in and frown at him.

Then when Frankie walked in, he had to force himself to pay attention and to not spin around to look at the beautiful brunette he was supposed to despise. Under other circumstances, she would have been a great friend. There weren't other circumstances.

They weren't allowed.

She hated him.

"Ace…" Ace turned to see Frankie prancing in.

Frankie was pretty. She was blonde, ram rod thin with pretty blue eyes. She was the exact opposite of Callie. Ace told himself that wasn't the reason he went for Frankie. He tried to not compare the two, but it was hard, especially when he has to hear Callie's laugh and her voice every day.

"Hey" he smiled putting the other thoughts to the back of his mind.

"I hate that you are in this big house all by yourself" Frankie climbed on top of him and turned to inspect the quiet house.

"I'm used to it" He shrugged.

She turned back to smile at him.

Her smile had been perfected. Her lips were shiny from lip gloss. She was the picture perfect girl. She made him smile but he didn't want to admit that he just wished he had Callie.

Frankie leaned forward to capture his lips and Ace smiled. He was with Frankie. Frankie wanted him.

Callie just hated him.

* * *

><p>Sawyer once again sat in the music store. Every day this week Bentley Kellerman had stalked in here for one reason or another and he had completely annoyed her with his better than you antics. Not only that, every day a new girl hung on his arm. Sawyer wondered how many girls he had been with if in one week he had had seven. She had a feeling they didn't just go music shopping.<p>

She was practically waiting for him. She knew it was coming. He came in around the same time every day. Today she leaned over her sketch book, with her pencil being pushed so hard into the paper that the tip of the pencil had gone dull seven times in the last hour.

She was on edge because something about him bothered her. Something about him made her tense and stiff and she didn't care too much for it. She wished he would just come in and get it over with already.

She heard the bell ring and she jerked her attention from the book to see him stroll in surprisingly by himself. She rolled her eyes as he rummaged through the boxes of records. They were split by genre then alphabetical and Sawyer couldn't help but notice he listened to awful music.

"Is there a reason you are staring?" He drawled and she glared up at him.

"You have terrible taste in music" She deadpanned and he raised an eyebrow.

"What would you consider good?"

"Beatles, Aerosmith, Led Zeppelin, Def Leopard- "

"No, you listen to awful music" He countered.

"At least I don't listen to that shitty rap you call poetry."

"At least I know music" he retorted.

"You do know my parents own the store?"

"You do know your parents don't sell rap records?"

Sawyer face stained a light pink as she realized her mistake. She turned back to her sketch covering her face with her wavy blonde hair not paying attention to the annoyance near her.

Soon she heard soft breathing close to her and she glanced up to see him leaning over the counter watching her.

"What?" She growled.

"You're Sawyer's cousin right?" He asked with his head cocked to the side.

"Yes"

"What's your name?"

"Sawyer" She replied annoyed and he shook his head.

"No your first name. What's your first name?"

She groaned and stared at the ceiling in aggravation.

"My- name- is- Saw- yer- Jagielski, Wesley- Sawyer's- cousin." She annunciated each word slowly. She broke up her names in syllables just to make sure he felt like a complete dumbass.

He just smirked at her.

"Why would you be named after your cousin's last name?"

"Oh my god, you are irritating. My mother's maiden name is Sawyer. She liked the name. It's the same reason, the counselor's oldest is Davis. The reason James name is James. It's how my family does things. Why would your parent's name you Bentley?" She hissed and he shrugged.

"Because it's a good name"

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded for her to continue. "Why do you come in here? You never buy anything. You just sit here, with a slut on your arm for about fifteen minutes and then you leave. You are the richest kid in Tree Hill, what are you doing in a used Record Shop?"

"I like the employees" He said with a husky tone leaning in closer and she pushed away from him.

"That usually work for you?"

"You tell me, I'm the one that has a different girl every day"

"It must be a sad life" She responded.

"Why?"

"Jumping from girl to girl knowing they are using you just as you use them. I would hate that" She smirked and he eyes slanted into a glare.

"No one uses me" He snapped.

"Are you sure about that Kellerman? Think about it, not like they call… they hang off your arm for a day, and guys instantly want them. Makes perfect sense to me"

"At least I have someone that wants to be near me. Have you ever had anyone want you?"

She shrugged.

"You tell me, you're the one that comes in everyday."

* * *

><p>"You're helping with the dishes?" Brooke questioned with a raise of the eyebrow.<p>

"Am I not allowed?" Lucas asked with a small amount of humor.

"You just don't seem the type"

"The type? You don't seem the type to cook"

"Are you serious? I have always been the best cook" She snapped and he chuckled.

"I'm kidding Brooke. Calm down"

"Whatever"

"You seeing anyone?"

"Does it look like I'm seeing anyone Lucas? They aren't really banging down the door for a woman with three children who has never been married. Guys aren't looking for a dirty slut" She grumbled.

"You aren't a dirty slut, Brooke"

"I slept with you, didn't I?" She countered and he gave her a glare.

"I'm not a bad person" He snapped and she gave him a bitter laugh.

"Really? Coming from the guy who fucked me, cheated on me, and then dumped me for money"

"Let's get a few things straight Brooke. I _never _cheated on you and _you _broke up with _me._" He was inches away from her face, and Brooke was thankful the kids were outside.

"At least I didn't bet that I could fuck you completely over!"

"No, no money was involved for you to do that!"

"What? You saying you cared all those years ago?" He didn't reply. "Yeah, I can tell by how the last twenty years you have never even tried to even apologized or show any remorse about what you did to me. I hate you"

"You could never hate me" He growled and she pushed him away.

"Go to hell Lucas"

**Will you think of me,**  
><strong>In time?<strong>  
><strong>It's never my luck,<strong>  
><strong>So nevermind.<strong>  
><strong>I wanna say your name,<strong>  
><strong>But the pain starts<strong>  
><strong>again,<strong>  
><strong>It's never my luck,<strong>  
><strong>So nevermind.<strong>  
><strong><br>****And I had a dream that you were with me ,**  
><strong>It wasn't my fault,<strong>  
><strong>You rolled me over,<strong>  
><strong>Flipped me over,<strong>  
><strong>Like a somersault.<strong>  
><strong>That doesn't happen to me.<strong>  
><strong>I've never been here before.<strong>  
><strong>I saw forever in my never,<strong>  
><strong>And I stood outside her <strong>  
><strong>Heaven.<strong>

**Will you wait for me,**  
><strong>In time,<strong>  
><strong>It's never my luck,<strong>  
><strong>So nevermind.<strong>  
><strong>And yeah I've lost a lot of what I <strong>  
><strong>Don't expect to ever return.<strong>  
><strong>I tend to push em 'til the pushing's turn from<strong>  
><strong>hurtin' to burn,<strong>  
><strong>I always take them to that place i thought they wanted <strong>  
><strong>To go.<strong>  
><strong>but end up dancing 'round,<strong>  
><strong>This clown commands<strong>  
><strong>Applause at his show...<strong>

**I had a dream that you were with me,**  
><strong>it wasn't my fault.<strong>  
><strong>You rolled me over,<strong>  
><strong>Flipped me over,<strong>  
><strong>a somersault.<strong>  
><strong>And that doesn't happen to me,<strong>  
><strong>I've never been here before.<strong>  
><strong>I saw forever in my never,<strong>  
><strong>And I stood outside her Heaven.<strong>  
><strong>Her heaven.<strong>  
><strong>heaven, heaven...<strong>

**And I could only dream of you and sleep,**  
><strong>but I'd never see sunlight again.<strong>  
><strong>I can try to be with you, <strong>  
><strong>but somehow I'll end up just losing a friend.<strong>  
><strong>I can only reach for you, <strong>  
><strong>Relate to you.<strong>  
><strong>I'm losing my friend.<strong>  
><strong>Where did she go?<strong>  
><strong>Where?<strong>

**I had a dream that you were with me,**  
><strong>It wasn't my fault.<strong>  
><strong>You rolled me over,<strong>  
><strong>Flipped me over,<strong>  
><strong>Like a somersault.<strong>  
><strong>that doesn't happen to me.<strong>  
><strong>I've never been here before.<strong>  
><strong>I saw forever in my never,<strong>  
><strong>And I stood outside her <strong>  
><strong>Heaven.<strong>  
><strong>I stood outside her heaven.<strong>  
><strong>let me in your heaven.<strong>  
><strong>I wanna live inside your heaven<strong>


	5. All At Once

**So I'll be honest. There are a few couples I have more fun writing so you might be like umm… where are so and so? Well, I love certain story lines.**

**You will definitely see a lot of Wesley and Babe. They have such a… life changing one. And not just Babe. Wesley is misguided of course.**

**This is cliché packed story which either you love or you hate. I LOVE them. Even if they are predictable sometimes those just make you smile.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: All At Once<strong>

* * *

><p><em>There are certain people<em>_  
><em>_You just keep coming back to__  
><em>_She is right in front of you.__  
><em>_You begin to wonder__  
><em>_Could you find a better one__  
><em>_Compared to her now__  
><em>_She's in question.  
>-The Fray<em>

Tyree was overly bored. He hated Drama. He loved his aunt, he did, but he hated the idea of this class. It was so obnoxious. All these kids were screaming during their 'skits' and over acting just to impress Grey. She was always nice to them, but in the back of her mind, Tyree had a feeling she was thinking the same thing he was.

They were awful.

"Did your parents live here their whole life?" Tyree turned to see Red looking at him with a sparkle in her eye.

Red was a nice girl. Tyree wasn't annoyed with her like he was with most people and she was easy to get along with. She asked about his family a lot and seemed to always have questions about the school.

"My dad, yeah. My mom moved here when she was about fourteen and never left." He shrugged and she nodded leaving a small silence before responding.

"My mom went to school here" She looked at her hands as she said it. She sounded ashamed of the small comment.

He nodded. She was quiet. She didn't really talk all that much but when she did she was full of life with a pretty pearly white smile. Tyree would admit she was a good looking girl. She was one of those 'one of the guys' girls. She sat cross legged in the theater chair donned in sweatpants and a Georgia Tech t-shirt on. Tyree didn't think she even wore make up.

"Really? Who was she?"

He was generally interested. Most girls he gave one worded answers to but he would feel bad if he did that to Red. He liked her, he could see them being good friends.

"She actually knows your parents. Her name is Theresa" Red smiled not realizing what just ran through Tyree's mind.

There was only one Theresa they went to school with.

He could never be friends with her.

* * *

><p>Liam sat in the library. His mom was tired of him making booing noises in the back of the auditorium when other students were performing. So he sat there, making drumming noises with his hands in the far back corner of the library where no one seemed to venture.<p>

No one but a small dark haired girl with glasses.

She dropped her large book bag on to the table and started quickly pulling out books. It was as though the bag never ended. Liam looked on with interest.

Her hair was going in every direction like she had kept pencils in it. Her glasses were taped and she kept repeatedly pushing them up her face.

Her wardrobe was one to laugh at. Baggy jeans that were two sizes two big. A shirt that looked like a trash bag with a white sweater pulled over it. It was ninety degrees outside and she was dressed for a blizzard.

Liam tossed his pencil at her, and she let out a surprised squeak before looking up at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in an indignant tone, and he shrugged.

"I got kicked out of class" He answered.

"You look the type"

"And you don't… so what are you doing here?"

"I have free period, and I need to do the homework before I get behind" She rushed her words making them come out in mumbles as she opened many books lying around her and started skimming through them.

"It's like the third day. What could you possibly be writing?"

"My class has an end of the course essay. I just wanted to get a little ahead" Liam's jaw dropped.

The girl was crazy.

"Who are you?" He asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Loo" She grumbled.

"Loo?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Yes Loo. Have a problem with that?"

"No, it's just my mom used to call my aunt that"

"Fascinating. Who are you?"

Liam had mixed feelings. On one hand he was thankful someone didn't know him. On the other hand the arrogance he held questioned how she didn't know who he was. "Liam Upton"

He waited for the eyes to grow big. He waited for the jaw to drop. Instead she nodded.

"Senior?" She asked and he nodded. "Me too"

"That's it. That's your reaction?"

"To what?" Loo was confused.

"To me. To my name. To who I am…"

"Who are you?"

"Liam… Upton"

"So you're the drama teacher's son. Not a big deal, dude" Loo didn't understand. Was having your parent be a teacher a big deal?

"She's also an actress. My paternal family is royalty in Hollywood"

"You're family is. Not you. I don't have to know you. I don't know your family. You're just the kid that gets kicked out of class who likes leather"

He didn't know if he felt relieved or annoyed.

* * *

><p>"Wesley" was whispered excitedly as Wesley sat in the front office during his free period. He looked up to see green and pink and shook his head.<p>

"Why are you whispering?" He shook his head at her.

"Come here" She waved him towards her and he rolled his eyes.

He was soon in front of her hidden behind bookcases and trophies from the rest of the world, and she was smiling. He had never seen her this happy before. She was usually mad at him, but their last few run ins she had been surprisingly joyous and happy.

He would be the first one to say it looked good on her.

"Look!"

She pulled her shirt up a little and showed the patch on her hip.

"Is that-"

"Yes! I got a tattoo this morning!" She clapped her small hands together and he chuckled at her.

He smiled a lot around her. He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Why?"

"Well, when you're dying your parents kind of let you do anything you want" She shrugged and all humor left his face.

He glared at her before pushing off the wall and shoving passed her. "Wesley, what's wrong?"

"You really gonna ask me?" He snapped and she nodded. "Babe, how can you just so calmly say you're dying?" He snapped at her and she flinched back.

"I'm not going to sit around pouting about something I can't change" She growled slowly losing her temper.

"You haven't even given it a chance to change! You won't do anything! You are just laying down and taking it"

He heaved angry breaths and she sighed, all her anger evaporating from her and grabbed his face. The second her hands touched him he pulled away from her and she shook her head. She grabbed the sides of his face once again and made him look at her as he breathed angrily.

"Don't do this. Don't do this to yourself, okay?" She whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I don't want to give you up" He mumbled, and she nodded.

"I know, but you can't be selfish, okay?" He nodded and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They didn't do this part often, the affection part. They of course showed it. They had done everything in the book that meant affection, but she refused to be with him. He understood so he never pushed it and so they tried to not bring kissing and touching into their relationship but they had their moments. The moments where they just wanted to touch each other. It was the epitome of their relationship; fight, yell, make up, fight again. It was how they had always been.

They didn't keep it a secret on purpose, they just didn't see the point of telling everyone about what they were. They didn't have classes together usually and when they saw each other in passing they were usually angry with each other. The last few days had been the most he had seen her smile and laugh. They didn't hide and if someone saw them they wouldn't freak out. They were just Babe and Wesley. They dated others, but they were, in a weird way, best friends. Even though neither one would ever admit that.

He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck kissing it. She tightened her grip on him breathing in his scent before he pulled away and leaned in close.

"Please let me save you" He said brokenly.

"You can't. There is nothing to do. When I'm gone-"

"Babe-"

She shook her head cutting him off. "Wesley, when I'm gone, you have to forget about me. Don't hold onto this forever."

He hated when she did this. The times where she would talk about after she was gone he needed to forget about her. He couldn't just forget about her though. She was Babe, his Babe. He didn't want to forget about her.

"Baby, I don't want to talk about this. You aren't going anywhere" He caressed her face playing with her hair and giving her small kisses.

"Wesley… stop" She sighed sadly.

"Only when you stop saying this stupid shit" He grumbled giving her another kiss.

This was crossing all the lines she had tried so hard to draw. This was against her rules. She couldn't do this to him, not when she would be gone and he would stay. She couldn't be with him no matter how much she wanted to. Other guys, she could date, but not Wesley. Wesley actually cared and she cared too much to hurt him.

"Okay, I won't, you just can't do this anymore okay?" He nodded taking a step back giving her space.

"I'm sorry…. I hate when you do that" He sighed aggravated.

"I know, but I have accepted it. You need to also"

"But I don't want to and you shouldn't have to!" He was angry again and Babe felt awful, "I gotta go. I have a lot of work to do"

She went to grab his arm, but he snatched it away. She sighed knowing he just didn't want to be near her.

"Wesley…" he didn't turn back to her; he left her alone, "I love you" she whispered knowing she could never actually tell him that. She didn't want to hurt him.

* * *

><p>"Hey Clarke!" James plopped down onto his stool, and Clarke pulled her book away from him.<p>

"What do you want?"

"We're lab partners!" He smiled, and she groaned.

"How?"

"Well, I'm number one in the class-" Noticing her face of anger at the truth in the comment, he changed his statement. "Of course I think you should be number one. You are a lot smarter than me. Anywho, the teacher wants us to work together since we are one and two"

She growled and James frowned.

"Do you hate me _that _much?" He asked and she looked up at him.

He never knew what he did to her. She had hated him since kindergarten and he didn't know why. The only thing you could say would make her mad was that he complimented her too much.

"No, James" She told him honestly, and he regained his smile.

"In that case, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Not you"

* * *

><p>Alyssa rested her head on her desk in her uncle's class wishing it was over or that she could switch out. She pulled Reid's letterman tighter around her not wanting to show any skin while in here.<p>

"You have to relax, Alyssa. Don't let him do this to you, okay?" Reid whispered in her ear while watching Bradley making sure he didn't try anything.

She nodded but didn't change how she sat.

Reid sighed in defeat before leaning back in his seat keeping his eye on her the whole time as they waited for Nathan to come in.

Nathan walked in and started going on about History when Alyssa heard girls whispering behind her.

"Has she already gotten with Reid?"

"I don't know. Bradley said she was lousy"

Alyssa felt tears prick her eyes as her lip started to tremble. She took her finger and started to chew the nail to release the tension she felt. They continued to go on and on about her and halfway through the class she couldn't take it anymore.

"What a slut" One girl laughed lowly and Alyssa quickly stood up out of her seat and left the classroom not listening to her uncle's calls.

Reid spun in his seat to glare at the two annoying girls.

"You don't know shit. You are just jealous because she is everything you aren't." He hissed at them, and they both started to pout.

Reid left the room after getting permission from Nathan and started to search for Alyssa. He walked down the halls and called for her from outside the bathroom but couldn't find her. He was starting to the parking lot when he heard a crying coming from an unused classroom.

He opened the door to see her in the corner with her head between her knees, and he watched her shoulders fall up and down from her sobs.

"Alyssa"

She glanced up and his chest clenched at her tears. He walked over slowly and sat down next to her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He took hold of her small hand as she continued to cry.

"I can't do it anymore, Reid" She whispered.

"It's gonna be okay. Don't listen to them, okay? They don't know what they are talking about" He tried to convince her.

"I hate this place. Everyone looks at me like a whore and a bitch because of _him. _He lies and tells everyone these awful things about me and they believe them" She let out a sob and Reid kissed the top of his best friend's head.

"It's okay"

"I thought I was better. Over the summer, I got better, but being here; all the bad memories come back. I just feel so alone"

"You have me, okay? You always have me"

"I'll never have anyone"

* * *

><p>Brooke sat in her office when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up to see Jake and Felix walk in and take a seat.<p>

"What do I owe this pleasure?" She smiled at them.

"Just wanted to come hang out with our favorite Brooke Davis" Felix shrugged and Brooke smiled.

"Well, thank you. I am pretty awesome" She shrugged finishing a form before turning back to them.

"What's wrong?" She asked knowing they didn't really come here to see her.

"Jenny told him" Felix said and Brooke nodded.

"How you taking it?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"I just…. Aren't they too young?"

"Okay, Jake. I love you, you are like a brother to me but you are an idiot sometimes. You were eighteen when you got married. This guy over here-" She pointed to Felix. "was nineteen. You got married young and she is twenty two. And I will vouch for my nephew, he isn't going to hurt her"

"But-"

"Do you like Bobby?"

"Yeah, he's a great kid"

"And has Jenny ever done something without thinking it through?" Brooke questioned.

"No"

"And if you tell her she can't, will she probably marry him anyway?"

"Yes"

"And if Larry told you, you weren't allowed to marry Peyton, would you have listened?"

"No"

"Then don't be that person. Don't hate him for being the guy she loves more than you" She told him wisely and he nodded.

"Okay" He said.

"And do you need counseling? I know how you and Rachel are" Brooke smiled at a grinning Felix.

Felix and Rachel were the most unlikely couple. They had huge blow-ups and she had brought up divorce many times to him, but everyone in the world knows neither of them are going anywhere. They were sick love puppies.

They onetime went a week without talking to each other right after they got married. They had fought about something stupid and he left telling her that he couldn't believe he thought they could make it work. For a week, he stayed with Lucas, and Rachel made Brooke be with her at every waking moment. They were miserable without each other which everyone saw coming. It was that week everyone saw just how much they loved each other.

"Me and my red head are fine" He beamed, and she shook her head.

"You and your redhead are disgusting"

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Duke this year?" Charlie turned to see an annoying held back sophomore talking to her.<p>

"What about him?"

"He just gets a little bit hotter every time I see him" The girl got a longing looking in her eyes.

"Do you even know him?" Charlie bit her tongue in aggravation.

She hated these girls. The kind that acted like Duke was their little lap dog, the ones where they acted as though they would ever get a chance with him.

She wasn't jealous; it just pissed her off.

"I know him pretty well actually" She smirked, and Charlie grew angrier.

"I bet you do"

"Ask him. We got very well… _acquainted _over the summer"

Charlie's stomach dropped.

God, she hated him.

She went straight to him in the deserted hallway and started to push him. She shoved, she slapped, and she punched in his chest. It hurt her, it shouldn't, but it did.

He grabbed her hands and pushed her up against the lockers.

"Char, calm down"

"I hate you, Duke" She seethed and he grew confused.

"For what reason today?"

"You say you want to be with me, you kiss on me and want me to break up with Peter while you go fuck everything that moves."

His face showed recognition.

"You disgust me" She pushed him away from her, and she started down the hallway.

"What do you want me to do? Sit around and do nothing while you fuck your boyfriend? A little selfish don't-"

She spun around to glare at him. "I don't _fuck_ my boyfriend, Duke. I've only fucked you and I wish I never did because you were a mistake. I wish it was Peter"

She left then, and Duke punched the locker.

He'd never tell her that her regretting him hurt him more than he could ever her.

* * *

><p>Sawyer walked down the hallway running an errand for a teacher when she heard someone following her. She turned around to see Kellerman walking down the hallway.<p>

"Are you stalking me now?" She asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, if I was to stalk someone it wouldn't be you" He said with a hint of aggravation.

"What's wrong with you?" She crossed her arms and he shrugged.

"I just don't like you"

"How can you not? I'm amazing"

"Oh my god, you are annoying." He groaned making her laugh.

"Well thank you. I take great pride in it"

He watched as she bowed and he grimaced.

"Are you always this weird?"

"Most of the time"

"Great"

"No one is keeping you here" She snapped feeling insulted.

"You kind of are. You won't let me pass"

She stepped aside and threw her arm out in a gesture for him to go on, but he continued to stand there.

"I never said I wanted to leave" He shrugged and she huffed.

"Then I'll leave because you're an ass" She turned back to finish her errand.

"So I'll see you at the store! Our usual time!" He yelled after her, and she covered her face with her hands to not let out an insult.

God that boy was irritating.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Callie laughed as she sat in a group with James, Clarke, and a boy named John she had known since grade school.<p>

She wasn't sure how Clarke got tangled up in the group with James but Callie felt bad. Poor Clarke had James staring at her for the past thirty minutes like she is the only girl in the room.

"Ready" John smiled and Callie did this weird handshake with him throwing her head back in laughter when they completely butchered it.

"You're a mess" John shook his head.

"I'm your favorite"

He once again shook his head.

"I don't know… I'm really liking James over here" Callie backhanded him in the arm and he cringed in fake pain.

"Oh baby girl you kill me"

"Good" She turned in her seat to get a piece of paper when she saw grey eyes boring into her. She quickly turned back around and continued to laugh with the group.

"Do you have a map?" James leaned over his desk to smile at Clarke.

"Why cause you got lost in my gorgeous eyes?" Clarke never even looked up from her paper as James pouted.

"Of course Clarke"

"You've used that one before" She rolled her chocolate eyes at him.

"Well, damn. I'll try tomorrow" He patted her arm before turning back to his work.

"You just need to accept you have the hots for me Callie" John smirked at her; she shook her head at him.

"I don't agree, John. You need to accept we're friends" She grinned and placed a hand over his heart.

"We're gonna get married" He reinforced and she didn't get a chance to reply before the bell rang.

Everyone, as always, quickly left, and Callie pulled her stuff slowly into her bag before dragging her feet down the hall. She heard the steps of running behind her but she didn't think anything of it till she heard an all too familiar accent.

"Davis" He sped down the hallway but stayed few steps behind her.

"What?" She continued to walk away from him.

"Why are you flirting with him?" She stopped so quick he stumbled into her before he swiftly took a few steps back.

She spun slowly to look at him with anger in her eyes.

"Why does it matter if I flirt with him?" She grounded out.

"Cause your Callie"

"And your Ace. You're Ace Parlson and you date Frankie" She refused to sound sad.

She turned away from him leaving him angry and left to go straight to cheerleading. She walked in to see a group of cheerleaders crowded up. She started up to hear their conversation.

"You date Ace?" One girl, Vivian asked Frankie who gave a big smiled yes.

"That won't last long" Anther one, Kaylie, scoffed.

"Why not?" Paulina asked confused.

"Everyone knows about Ace. Every girl he has ever been with, he breaks up within two months. And we all know why… Callie. He dates girls to make her jealous. I heard he cheats on his girlfriends with her, and they are always caught in janitor closets. Besides, they are like that meant to be couple. Everyone knows that. He always goes back to her. Why are you getting in the middle of that?" Vivian smirked and Frankie's smile dimmed, and Callie stepped in.

"Fuck you, Vivian. You're mad because Frankie is with him and you aren't. Don't put lies in her head so she's miserable like you. You're bitter because he broke up with you because you are a slut. He likes Frankie so leave them both alone" Callie snapped at her in a demanding tone before they all scurried off leaving just her and Frankie.

"They're all lies-"

"Whatever whore. I didn't need your help. I know my boyfriend would never leave me for someone like you" Frankie hissed before stalking off in the same direction as the others.

Callie dropped her pom-poms so tired of this. She hated being branded as a whore, as a slut. She hated these people.

She walked up to the girls and tossed them her jacket.

"I'm done"

"Just because your family has everyone wrapped around their finger doesn't mean you can just skip practice"

"No I'm done… forever" She left the gym feeling hurt.

Walking back out she ran once again into Ace.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate you" She said her words full of honesty. She really hated Ace Parlson in that moment.

It always happened. When he got a girlfriend and things with said girlfriend started to go down people blamed her. They seem to forget she hated him and girls called her whore and hated her, and it made her miserable. And not once did he ever correct them.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. That's the whole point"

**There are certain people****  
><strong>**You just keep coming back to****  
><strong>**She is right in front of you.****  
><strong>**You begin to wonder****  
><strong>**Could you find a better one****  
><strong>**Compared to her now****  
><strong>**She's in question.**

**And all at once the crowd begins to sing****  
><strong>**Sometimes the hardest thing and****  
><strong>**The right thing are the same.**

**Maybe you want her****  
><strong>**Maybe you need her****  
><strong>**Maybe you started to compare****  
><strong>**To someone not there.**

**Looking for the right one****  
><strong>**You line up the world to find****  
><strong>**Where no questions cross your mind.****  
><strong>**But she won't keep on waiting for****  
><strong>**You without a doubt****  
><strong>**Much longer for you to sort it out.**

**And all at once the crowd begins to sing****  
><strong>**Sometimes the hardest thing and****  
><strong>**The right thing are the same.**

**Maybe you want her****  
><strong>**Maybe you need her****  
><strong>**Maybe you started to compare****  
><strong>**To someone not there.**

**Maybe you want it****  
><strong>**Maybe you need it****  
><strong>**Maybe it's all you're running from****  
><strong>**Perfection will not come.**

**And all at once the crowd begins to sing****  
><strong>**Sometimes****  
><strong>**We'd never know what's wrong without the pain****  
><strong>**Sometimes the hardest thing and****  
><strong>**The right thing are the same.**

**Maybe you want her****  
><strong>**Maybe you need her****  
><strong>**Maybe you've started to compare****  
><strong>**To someone not there.**

**Maybe you want it****  
><strong>**Maybe you need it****  
><strong>**Maybe it's all you're running from****  
><strong>**Perfection will not come.**

**Maybe you want her****  
><strong>**Maybe you need her****  
><strong>**Maybe you had her****  
><strong>**Maybe you lost her to another****  
><strong>**To another.**


	6. Push

**Alone was based off my family. Not the story line but the characters. The four siblings, their personalities.**

**Not Over You is more based on my friends and how crazy we all are and how crazy we are about each other. My friends aren't one particular character nor am i. It's more I see sometimes how the character is feeling seems a lot like one person. I don't get inspiration for on character from them but our experiences definitely come through in this story.**

**You will understand what I mean by the end of this chapter.**

**The Song is more towards Wesley/Babe i guess... i dont know i just like the song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Push<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Been seein' to much of you lately<em>  
><em>And you're starting to get on my nerves.<em>  
><em>This is exactly what happened last time and it's not what we deserve<em>  
><em>It's a, it's a waste of my time lately.<em>  
><em>And I'm running out of words.<em>  
><em>If it's really meant to be than you can find a way to see<br>_**-**_Avril Lavigne_

"Oh, hey Tyree" Red smiled up at the taller teenager.

She really liked him. He was one of the first people to really talk to her since she got here and he had been really nice. He seemed to go a little weird in Drama today however and she wondered if she had said something to offend him.

"Um… hi" He looked around wanting to get passed her. This was uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to be somewhere. My _friends _are waiting for me" He said coldly.

Red coiled back slightly. He said friends in a condescending way and Red felt hurt. What had she done for him to dislike her so much?

"I'm sorry… did I do something?" She asked and he roughly pushed passed her.

"Whatever" He grumbled and Red stood alone in the hallway confused,

Seriously, what the hell did she do?

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Brooke glared from behind her glasses as Lucas slumped down in the seat in front of her.<p>

"Planning period" He shrugged picking up a file that lay on her desk and started thumbing through it.

"And you thought what? We'd hang out?" She asked with sarcasm grabbing the folder from him and dropping it back on the desk.

"I was reading that" He pouted.

"You're not allowed to read that, dumbass." She grumbled and he made a crude gesture towards her.

"I'm so glad you're the father of my children"

"I'm hearing sarcasm"

She gave a sigh feigning embarrassment. "Really? I was trying so hard to hide it"

He rolled his eyes at his ex. "You've gotten bitter with age."

"Who should we blame?"

"Me?" Lucas tried his best to not sound disappointed.

He hated making her sad.

"Jackpot" She started back to her files as Lucas stared at her.

She was still the same vulnerable teenager he had fallen in love with twenty years ago. Not that she could ever know that. He wondered if she ever did love him. He had analyzed points in their relationship. Maybe she led on at some point but he wasn't sure. The closest thing ever got from her was when she was being insecure.

_"Brooke!" Lucas banged on the door angrily. His own girlfriend had been avoiding him. In the beginning he probably would have welcomed it but he didn't like being away from her. He missed her and that one reason pissed him off._

_She swung the door open and stared at Lucas wide eyed. She was acting like she had never seen him before. Lucas glared at her._

_"Is there a reason that my girlfriend has avoided me for four days?" She stared at the ground and Lucas wondered if she knew._

_He wondered if she found out about the bet and now was so disgusted with him she couldn't even look at him. He couldn't stomach that thought right now._

_"I wouldn't say four days" She grumbled and if Lucas wasn't so pissed he probably would have smiled at her tone of voice._

_"Yes, it has been four days. What the hell is your problem?" He hissed and she just looked at him lost._

_"Nothing, I just was getting used to Easton being back and Bobby and-"_

_"Bullshit" He hissed and Brooke sighed._

_"I don't want to fight with you, Lucas" Lucas wondered what the change of heart was. They always fought. Was she tired of him?_

_"Why not? You love fighting with me" _

_Lucas wished she could ever love someone like him. Someone who is cold and doesn't think about other people's feelings. She changed him in that aspect. She made him want to be better even if she didn't see it._

_"Yeah, I guess I do" She wouldn't look at him and Lucas was getting irritated._

_"What's wrong with you?"_

_She started to play with her hands which Lucas knew she did when she was nervous. Why would she be nervous? He was just Lucas. Her boyfriend._

"_I just feel like all we do is fight and sooner or later you are going to get tired of fighting and breaking up… you'll want a girl that can love you and make you happy. Not one that pisses you off and annoys you and… gets jealous over the smallest things. One who has money-"_

_"Pretty girl" Lucas couldn't help but lose his anger. She thought he was bored and tired of her. How the hell could he ever be tired of her? She was Brooke, his Brooke, his pretty girl. He didn't plan on going anywhere unless she told him to._

_"I'm happy"_

_"Yeah, but for how long, Lucas? You are going to get bored. Theresa's right, we can never stay faithful long" Lucas observes how hurt she looked and it made his chest clench. Was she cheating? No, she wouldn't. She wouldn't be this upset if she was. Lucas felt bad that he made her think differently._

_And god he hated Theresa._

_"Baby, look at me" He held her chin and loved the feeling of her soft skin._

_"Tell me you haven't thought about it" She murmured and Lucas didn't even have to think about his answer._

_"I haven't thought about it. Since the day I found you in my front yard… it has only been you" He watched her eyes widen. God, what did he do to make her think he was cheating?_

_"I haven't thought, looked, or been with anyone else. I was too busy convincing your stubborn ass" He grinned down at her pretty face. Man, he really loved her._

_He finally accepts that. Why is loving her such a big deal? Of course he knew why… because if he admits he loves her she has that over him. She is so much better than him and she could hold that over him and he didn't want that. He didn't want to lose that power of his feelings. He didn't want to that hurt when she left._

_But was control of feelings worth making her think she isn't good enough?_

_Because he knew he kept himself at a distance. He was afraid to get so attached that when he lost her it would hurt so bad that he would feel like he lost a piece of himself. _

_In a way he already had… he already lost his mind to her, and as corny as it is he lost his heart to her a long time ago._

_"But don't you want someone who loves you and doesn't hate you half of the time?"_

_"Love?" He asked shocked. Did she care about him like that? Just the thought of it made him want to smile but he held a tight expression when her face darkened._

_"Hypothetically, dumbass" She grumbled and Lucas let out a disappointed sigh._

_He just needed to accept she was never going to love him. Nathan was right, Brooke could never love. She was too scared to._

"What?" Brooke snapped annoyed and Lucas looked up at her.

"Oh sorry, I just was thinking"

"About what?" She asked confused.

"Baseball" He shrugged and she rolled her eyes.

"It's always baseball"

* * *

><p>Reid sat in the gym by himself. Practice had ended over an hour ago, but here he sat. After they finished, he came back into the school hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain blonde. He felt awful, he felt like it was his fault and he just wanted to fix her. He was just not sure how to do that.<p>

She slowly walked into the gym checking over her shoulder every few seconds and Reid jumped down the bleachers to get to her.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"I get tired of drama club sometimes. They are so dramatic" She shrugged and Reid smiled at her lame joke. He grabbed his glove and a spare out of his bag and handed it to her.

"You remember how to play or have you been out of practice too long?" He joked with her and she rolled her eyes.

"You're funny" She said with a roll of the eyes throwing a perfect throw to him at top speed. It landed in the glove with a loud pop and Reid smiled at her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, she's still got it"

She lifted her shoulders with a small sigh before he threw it back.

As they continued their inside game, Alyssa continued to watch him. She had been noticing Reid how other girls saw him. As a hot male specimen instead of the boy she used to play outside in the mud with.

It was something she wasn't used to. Lately being around him made her nervous to the point where she thought about avoiding him. She decided that wouldn't work out because she would miss him. He was her best friend.

She felt clammy around him and got butterflies in her stomach and she couldn't figure out why. He wasn't any different than he used to be, but something _was _different. That had to be the reason all these feelings were coming. Maybe it was because he had watched over her the last six months which she really needed and she had just gotten accustomed to the closeness. She wouldn't comment how good it felt to wear his letterman jacket or when he walked down the hall with his arm thrown around her she felt uncomfortable. Not in a bad oh my god don't touch me way but in an 'oh my god why are you touching me' way. The nervous way that makes you hyperaware of every second and she hated it. Why was she acting like this?

"Aly" She had noticed they were no longer throwing and he started towards her.

Her heart started to race when he closed in on her and wrapped his arms tight around her. She didn't hug back, just fell into him. He was safe, comfortable, and warm. He was her security and he body guard.

"I'm sorry" He whispered rubbing her back up and down and she just nodded against his chest.

"It's not your fault" She mumbled wanting to get off the topic.

She hated when he brought it up.

"I won't leave you, okay?" He held her chin and made her look at him.

She quickly pulled away and hugged him again to hide the heat rising up her face.

"Okay" She whispered not truly believing him but refusing to tell him that. She just wanted to forget about everything.

* * *

><p>"This teacher is awful" Chuck, a family friend, groaned tossing his pencil into the crease of his book as they sat in Lucas' classroom after school.<p>

"What period do you have her?" A junior and family friend named Madison questioned.

James and Madison dated last year for about two months until she realized he really wanted Clarke and she really wanted Chuck. Of course, James being her friend never told Chuck of her feelings even though he had a feeling Chuck felt the same just thought Madison would never see him like that.

"Third" Chuck grumbled.

"Yeah, along with us" Sawyer gestured to Reid and Tyree.

"She tells us different things!" Charlie snapped annoyed running her hands through her hair.

The whole group sat scattered around with books thrown open hoping the answers would jump out at them. They were taking an AP class, mostly because their parents told them too and Liam was getting bored in his other classes. The problem was for three months they had a literature teacher teaching AP Psyche and she couldn't remember what she would tell people in the five classes she taught. And not just small things, like note cards are mandatory. No, she would say she was color blind in one class and then the next tell them to color code their notes.

The group was starting to thinking she was schizophrenic.

"I'm about to go cry in a corner" James grumbled and the table full of teenagers wondered if he was joking or serious because a few were at that point.

"This can't be fair" Alyssa whimpered laying her head on to the book.

"She made fun of my name!" Charlie snapped.

"I mean, it is a guy's name" Duke tried to reason but she only glared.

"My real name is Charlotte. I'm sorry I don't want to sound like I'm eighty years old. And then that bitch has to tell me that she doesn't understand these women naming their girls boy names. I should tell her mom named Davis after her last name. I bet she would love that" She seethed and Tyree rolled his eyes at his twin sister.

"Well, I give up" Reid closed his book before turning to Chuck.

"Question" He said lowly.

"Okay"

"You ever start to want something that isn't your type whatsoever?" Reid asked and only Alyssa seemed to hear. She tried to ignore the ping of jealously in her chest.

"Yeah" Chuck glanced over at Madison who had her eyes glued to the textbook.

"What do I do?"

"Depends on the girl"

Reid glanced around the table and Alyssa shot her eyes down to her paper. Reid didn't seem to notice but he pulled out his phone and typed a name in. Chuck eyes got wide and looked at Reid.

"Really? I wanted that for a while actually" Chuck nodded in understanding.

"Wanted what?" Liam looked up from the text book and Reid glared at Chuck.

"Pizza" Chuck responded.

"What kind of pizza?" Wesley asked.

"A pizza I usually don't like"

At this point everyone was in on the 'Pizza' talk and no one was paying attention to AP Psychology.

"Is it meat lovers? Meat lovers sucks" Duke told them.

"No, it's I've had other pizza and usually I'm content-"

"You're so not talking about pizza" Callie smirked.

"Yes, I am. I eat a lot of pizza" Reid tried to say.

"You have a lot of sex" Alyssa countered.

"Totally not what I am talking about" Reid said nervously playing with his fingers.

"Fine, you want pizza" Charlie said.

"It's just this pizza will never be delivered" Reid groaned giving up on everyone not knowing.

"Why?" Madison leaned her chin on her hand.

"Because… this pizza isn't like others. It's not…"

"Meat lovers" Duke suggested.

"Yeah, it's not meat lovers" Reid agreed.

"So what's the problem?"

"The pizza avoids the house"

Alyssa frowned. She wasn't sure why she felt hurt that in that moment she knew she wasn't the pizza. How they described it sounded like Madison. Chuck wanted Madison, Madison is smart, and Madison and Reid don't exactly hang out.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Alyssa said abruptly standing up and leaving the room.

"Uh… so do I" Charlie stood as well following after the blonde.

Charlie found Alyssa in the bathroom staring at her reflection.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so tired of feeling like this" Alyssa continued to stare. Maybe he preferred brunettes. Maybe she was just a friend. He looked at her like a little sister. That statement shouldn't upset her.

"It's okay to want him"

Alyssa whipped her head around.

"Want who?"

"Pizza delivered by Reid"

Alyssa shook her head. "I don't"

Charlie cocked her head to the side. "Yes you do. If you didn't, it wouldn't make you upset he might not want your pizza"

"I hate pizza" Alyssa grumbled.

Charlie laughed at her cousin nodding giving her a sisterly hug, "Yeah, me too"

"Oh, I'm sorry" The cousins broke their hug to see a redhead standing at the door.

"Oh it's cool. Just two cousins hating boys" Charlie smiled.

"Can I join? Boys suck" She asked raising her hand.

Alyssa and Charlie both laughed. "Yeah, I'm Charlie, this is Alyssa"

"Red"

"Ooh, you're named after a color like my mommy" Alyssa smiled.

"My real name is Vienna, but-"

"I'd go by Red too" Charlie cut in and Red laughed.

"Thanks, at least someone agrees"

* * *

><p>"Are you coming tonight?" Wesley asked hopefully lounging on Babe's bed.<p>

She was mad he had snuck through her window that afternoon. So mad that she had hit him trying to get him to leave, but he came to apologize. He felt bad for going off on her earlier and she thought that she could let him lay there for a few hours while she painted her room.

"Wesley…" She had that warning tone but he continued.

He sat up on the bed ready to defend his question.

"This is my last year" He started and she dropped the paint brush and pushed her back gaining a long streak of red going across her face that she didn't bother to wipe off.

"I know"

"My last first high school baseball game" He continued standing up and walking up to her.

"I know" She repeated.

"And the only person I want to be there is you" He finished stopping in front of her smiling down at her as she kept her arms crossed.

"Why are you trying so hard _now?_"

"Because I want you" He shrugged wrapping his arms around her waist and she went to pull away before deciding not to… she loved the feeling of being in his arms.

She leaned her chin against his chest looking up at him. "I know"

"And you want me too"

She tried not to smile, but she couldn't. Even if she didn't, he would feel how her heart was racing. Even after all the time she had spent around him, he still did that to her.

"Yeah, I do" He smiled broadly leaning down to capture her lips.

"So you'll come?" He asked hopefully and she sighed.

"I guess"

He regained his smile and pulled away from her sitting back down on the bed. She walked over to him and ruffled his hair as she passed and he glared.

"Don't mess with my hair." He pointed at his hair and she laughed.

"You and your hair" She mused.

"I love my hair, it's the only thing a person can control"

Babe rolled her eyes at him knowing it was true. Wesley always kept his hair shaggy and always made sure it looked good. She only saw him with it messy on the occasional sleep over they had over the past year. She couldn't imagine him with messy or short hair. He was very arrogant about his hair. It was what made Wesley Sawyer… Wesley Sawyer.

In a weird way it was what made her fall in love with him.

**The AP Psyche story and Pizza Talk did happen. Yes, my guy friend thought it was easier to talk about a girl like she was pizza and didn't think the three girls at the table knew what he was talking about. I do have a sub who made fun of my name for it being unisex and since then I don't really care for her. I promised my friend though that the pizza talked would be glossed over but I promise no one at the table was upset when they found out it wasn't them. We were probably to a point relieved.**

**Been seein' to much of you lately**  
><strong>And you're starting to get on my nerves.<strong>  
><strong>This is exactly what happened last time and it's not what we deserve<strong>  
><strong>It's a, it's a waste of my time lately.<strong>  
><strong>And I'm running out of words.<strong>  
><strong>If it's really meant to be than you can find a way to see<strong>  
><strong><br>Maybe you should just shut up**  
><strong>Even when it gets tough<strong>  
><strong>Baby 'cause this is love.<strong>  
><strong>And you know when push comes to shove<strong>  
><strong>It's gonna take the both of us<strong>  
><strong>Baby, this is love<strong>  
><strong>Baby, this is love<strong>

**Love**  
><strong>Love<strong>  
><strong>Love<strong>  
><strong>It's really great to be with you<strong>  
><strong>This is how I spend my life<strong>  
><strong>But I'm capable of taking care of myself<strong>  
><strong>So if you fuck this up than go take a hike<strong>  
><strong>It's a waste of my time<strong>  
><strong>Shakin' it up,<strong>  
><strong>Goin' out to search if it's really meant to be<strong>  
><strong>Then you could find a way to see<strong>  
><strong><br>Maybe you should just shut up**  
><strong>Even when it gets tough<strong>  
><strong>Baby 'cause this is love.<strong>  
><strong>And you know when push comes to shove<strong>

**It's gonna take the both of us**  
><strong>Baby, this is love<strong>  
><strong>Baby, this is love<strong>

**You and me**  
><strong>We can both start over<strong>  
><strong>Just the two of us<strong>  
><strong>We can get a little closer<strong>

**So follow me**  
><strong>Honestly<strong>  
><strong>And you will see - Yeah<strong>

**Maybe you should just shut up**  
><strong>Even when it gets tough<strong>  
><strong>Baby 'cause this is love.<strong>  
><strong>And you know when push comes to shove<strong>  
><strong>It's gonna take the both of us<strong>  
><strong>Baby, this is love<strong>  
><strong>Baby, this is love<strong>

**Maybe you should just shut up**  
><strong>Even when it gets tough<strong>  
><strong>Baby 'cause this is love.<strong>  
><strong>And you know when push comes to shove<strong>  
><strong>It's gonna take the both of us<strong>  
><strong>Baby, this is love<strong>  
><strong>Baby, this is love<strong>  
><strong>Love<strong>  
><strong>Love<strong>  
><strong>Love<strong>


	7. Murder In The City

**A/N: Hi friends! Here is the new chapter. Sorry it took so long. I will try to go faster. **

**Now with the song If you are just super confused. This chapter has a lot off family moments so it is just kind of you know showing a family type song.**

**Thank you to alwaysbutneverright for giving me the lyrics!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Murder In The City<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Make sure my sister knows I loved her<br>Make sure my mother knows the same  
>Always remember, there is nothing worth sharing<br>Like the love that let us share our name  
>-The Avett Brothers<em>

Babe felt out of place as she sat on the top bleacher wrapped in big jacket that she refused to tell anyone who belonged to. The pitcher knew it and that was all that mattered. She caught him smiling at her when he approached the mound the first inning and she discreetly smiled back. Babe Bennett wasn't one to come to school events, but here she sat.

Just for him.

"Is that her?" Babe heard below her and she ignored it not thinking they were talking about her.

"I think."

"Ask" a third voice said.

"Don't ask. That is rude"

Babe cut her eyes over to see four girls in the concession stand right next to the bleachers staring right at her. Babe looked around and tried to not make eye contact.

"Shit, she heard us" A brunette grumbled and Babe gave a confused look.

"Oh hi, excuse me… where'd you get that jacket?" A blonde asked and Babe shrugged.

"My closet"

"Come here" A girl waved her and Babe sighed walking down the bleachers catching Wesley's gaze from the dugout. She gave him a small smile before turning to the four girls in the concession stand.

"Did you get it from Wesley?"

"Uhh-"

"You are her!"

"Who are you guys?" Babe asked.

"Oh sorry! I'm Sawyer" The blonde pointed herself, "This is Callie, Charlie, and Alyssa. We're Wesley's cousins and he has been really different."

"Like he doesn't bring girls around anymore and he is happier" Charlie added.

"And we thought it just had to deal with a girl and then we saw you wearing his jacket-"

Callie interrupted Alyssa's sentence, "And he loves that jacket and he keeps staring at you and he is playing amazingly-"

"And we are so glad it is you and not some annoying cheerleader," Sawyer interjected.

"No offense Callie" Alyssa patted Callie's shoulder.

"But you seem to actually have brain cells and he definitely likes you" Callie finished and they all were smiling widely and Babe looked over her shoulder at Wesley who was looking confused.

She watched him with a spark in her eyes when he turned to run out to the bat and smiled widely thinking about him.

"You love him…" Charlie observed.

Babe snapped her head back and went to object, but knew it was no use.

"No one can know, okay? Not even him" She said and they all nodded.

"We figured." Callie told her honestly.

"Why?"

"I don't know. It is just different with you." Sawyer shrugged.

Babe smiled. "I need to get back to my seat."

They all nodded and she went back to the bleacher just in time to see Wesley get a double. She didn't clap or yell for him. She just leaned on her knees and silently smiled just like she always did.

* * *

><p>Callie leaned against the railing of a path next to Madison. They were waiting for the boys while the rest of the girls went to Karen's Café to get seats after the game. No surprise that Tree Hill had won and always had to go celebrate.<p>

They waited, not talking to anyone, just waiting.

"Callie sucks," Callie looked over to see Ace smirking at her as he started towards the locker room.

She gave him the bird with a fierce response. "Fuck you, Ace."

He turned away looking very proud of himself as Callie scoffed at his presence.

"The fact he acknowledges you is pretty funny." Madison commented playing with the ends of her long dark hair.

"Yeah whatever," Callie grumbled.

"You guys ever talk?"

"We have seventh together."

Madison's eyes went weird and she gave an odd expression. "Can't believe him and Frankie worked out."

"Yeah, it's crazy," Callie said, annoyed.

"You know there was no reason to say anything just then…."

"So… he has a girlfriend. He just likes to insult me."

"No, he likes to interact with you. Insulting is the only way he knows can get you to interact back."

"We talking about Ace?" James asked throwing his arm around Callie, who glared at him shrugging his arm off.

"I have to go." Callie grumbled, stomping to the car.

Wesley looked around the field as his cousins all started towards their cars.

"I'll be right back."

They all nodded and went their separate ways while he walked up to the bleachers on the far side; he wondered why she moved.

"Hey." He smiled, taking a seat next to her.

"You did really well." She said softly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just…"

"Just what? Are you feeling okay? It is kind of late…" He rambled, taking her hands and rubbing them in his hands.

"Wesley, I'm fine." She smiled at the way he worried about her.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"I just want stay here with you, just a little longer, okay?"

He smiled at her answer.

She laid her head against his arm and he kissed the top of her head.

"You're different this year." She whispered.

"I just realized what I wanted, that's all."

"And what do you want?"

"Just you."

She looked up at him with a warning look.

"Wesley…"

"I don't care, Babe. I don't care about any of it. Just let me be with you." He practically begged standing up and placing his hands on either side of her.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"I have to go." She said, quickly pushing passed him and rushing to leave.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what took you so long?" Quinn asked Wesley as he sat down for dinner at Karen's café.<p>

"I couldn't find something." Wesley shrugged.

"Grandmamma, when is Grandsir getting here?" James asked Karen, looking around for Keith.

"Soon, Snow had a father/daughter day with him. That girl is in her late twenties and acts like a five year old around him."

"How is she?" Lucas asked.

"She is getting used to not seeing him every day, but they do talk whenever he can," Karen spoke fondly of her son-in-law, Adam. He is in the army, serving a tour in Afghanistan. He left only two days after their wedding, which they knew killed Snow, but she put on a bright smile and threw herself into work for the past four months.

"Mommy!" Charlie smiled widely when Brooke walked through the door.

"Charlie!"

"I thought you weren't coming." Charlie said after giving her mom a big hug.

"Well, I wasn't because I had some work to finish but after that amazing game by the boys I just had to come see them all." She shrugged.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" Brooke saw Davis standing nervously in front of her and she nodded, following him to the back of the café.

"What's wrong Davis?" She asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I learned something today," He said to her and she nodded.

"About?" Brooke asked confused.

"Alice Parker," He looked up at her with a struggling look.

"What about her?"

"She has a daughter."

Brooke nodded. Of course she couldn't say anything about her teens with kids because she was one of those teens. She just never wanted her children having to be so young.

"How long have you known Alice?" Brooke asked.

"When we were younger, we were friends and then she moved away and then came back and I was so happy that she came back-"

"Davis, I know you don't think you are ready for all of it because you are still in school but let me ask you this. If it was just Alice, could you walk away from her?" Brooke asked him and she watched him think about it.

"No, mom, I couldn't."

"And is her having a child that scary that you can walk away from her now that you know?"

He shook his head.

"Then it will work out, Davis. If you two can go years without seeing each other and then still feel this way, don't give that up, Davis."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Dad, I have a question." Reid said sitting next to Cam in a booth.<p>

"Okay…"

"You've dated a lot of people before dad right?" He asked and Cam nodded, "So how did you know? If the other men you dated weren't it, how did you know Dad was? Why was dad different?"

"You're dad was always there. He was my friend; when we got together, I wasn't looking for the next one, I was thinking of Matt, and, when he was hurt or was having problems, I just wanted to save him even when I knew I couldn't," Cam explained.

Reid continued to sit there when Alyssa ran up and sat down across from Cam.

"Uncle Cam, is it true my mom was with Uncle Matty on her show?" Alyssa asked and Cam nodded, "But I thought she was with daddy. That's why they got together."

"No, your mom and dad were siblings on the show. Matt was her love interest."

"Are you serious?" Reid asked and Cam nodded.

"What are we talking about?" Beck asked sitting next to his daughter.

"That you and mom were never together on the show."

"How did you not know that?" Beck asked and Alyssa shrugged.

"Look at this in a good light. Instead of your mom and dad doing it on TV, your mom and my- oh god that's gross," Reid cringed, making Cam burst out laughing.

"They didn't do it on TV, Reid. They just insinuated it," Beck shrugged.

Reid and Alyssa looked at each other with identical looks of disgust.

"Daddy, that is disgusting. Who were you with?"

"A nasty bitch," Grey announced, not even stopping as she walked past the table.

"She's a little bitter," Beck teased.

"Why?" Reid questioned.

"The girl that was my love interest had a small crush…"

"Girl was obsessed," Grey once again didn't stop as she went back to her table.

"She wasn't!" He called after her and she turned her body.

"Yes she was. She thought she really had a chance with you," Grey snapped angrily and Beck stood up and knelt in front of her.

"She never had a chance with me," he smiled at her.

"And why is that?" She huffed.

"Cause I was too busy trying to get a chance with you," he said softly and Grey's scowl broke into a small smile.

"You won."

"I know." He smiled and she leaned down to kiss him.

"They are gross," Liam commented on his love struck parents.

"I know," Melanie agreed.

"I personally think it is adorable," Spencer informed.

"Not when you have to deal with it all the time," Alyssa added.

"I have had to deal with it longer than all of you," Matty groaned, making them all laugh.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Callie watched as her dad worked at his drafting board with sad eyes.<p>

"Daddy," Easton stopped working and turned to see Callie sitting there with a sad look on her face, playing with her childhood blanket between her fingers.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't feel good," She fibbed, and he stood up and sat next to her, staring into her identical eyes.

"What's really wrong?" He asked.

"People suck," She grumbled.

"Why?"

"Because… of this stupid idiotic boy that will never go away, so every girl hates me," She whimpered.

"What boy?"

"The one it always is. The British Bastard, as I sometimes call him. He has a new girlfriend and, like always, she hates me. I mean, I hate her too, I always have, but they all just hate me. They call me whore, slut, all because of him. Daddy, don't make me go back," She sniffled and Easton pulled his youngest child into a tight hug.

"It's okay Callie. Its okay." He comforted her with a heavy heart.

Easton Davis was an amazing father. The exact opposite of Dan. He kept a job, yet still had time to make it to every baseball game, every cheer competition. He loved each of his children equally and to have his baby girl crying in his arms made him want to just protect her from the world.

"It's okay Callie, just stay home tomorrow okay?" He requested and she nodded through tears.

If letting her stay home for a day made her feel just a little better than he would do it because he was a good dad.

**A/N: Sorry for the forever long update but here it is. I hope you like it!**

**Oh and the grandfather name Grandsir? Call my grandpa that... so yeah. Thought it fit Keith well.**

**If I get murdered in the city  
>Don't go revengin in my name<br>One person dead from such is plenty  
>No need to go get locked away<strong>

**When I leave your arms**  
><strong>The things that I think of<strong>  
><strong>No need to get over alarmed<strong>  
><strong>I'm comin home<strong>

**I wonder which brother is better**  
><strong>Which one our parents love the most<strong>  
><strong>I sure did get in lots of trouble<strong>  
><strong>They said to let the other go<strong>

**A tear fell from my father's eyes**  
><strong>I wondered what my dad would say<strong>  
><strong>He said I love you<strong>  
><strong>And I'm proud of you both, in so many different ways<strong>

**If I get murdered in the city**  
><strong>Go read the letter in my desk<strong>  
><strong>Don't worry with all my belongings<strong>  
><strong>But pay attention to the list<strong>

**Make sure my sister knows I loved her**  
><strong>Make sure my mother knows the same<strong>  
><strong>Always remember, there is nothing worth sharing<strong>  
><strong>Like the love that let us share our name<strong>  
><strong>Always remember, there is nothing worth sharing<strong>  
><strong>Like the love that let us share our name<strong>


	8. Thistles and Weeds

**Hi! So here is chapter eight! i hope i get some reviews because i only got a few and i really want to know if people like this story at all.**

**There isnt any Brucas in this chapter but there is some reference to them at the end. I plan on having Brucas, Jeyton, Naley and all the other couples in the next few chapters so just wait and i promise i will write some Brucas!**

**And let me know please who your favorite couple is other than the original couples and i will try to fit them in next chapter as well!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Thistles and Weeds<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Spare me your judgments and spare me your dreams<em>_  
><em>_Cause recently mine have been tearing my seams__  
><em>_I sit alone in this winter clarity which clouds my mind__  
><em>_Alone in the wind and the rain you left me__  
><em>_It's getting dark darling, too dark to see__  
><em>_And I'm on my knees, and your faith in shreds, it seems  
>- Mumford and Sons<em>

"Hey Grandpa," James said with a sulking tone as he tossed the baseball to himself.

"What are you doing home?" Harris asked.

"I don't have to go in until after lunch today," James shrugged.

Harris grabbed a spare glove and James threw it to him as they began simple game of catch.

"What's wrong James?" Harris asked and James shrugged.

"How did you and Grandmamma get together? The first time…"

"She hated me,"

"I know the feeling,"

"She thought I was arrogant, just the annoying farmer's son and star player of basketball team… at Tree Hill High. She was just this quiet girl and she hated me,"

"Sounds familiar. If she hated you so much, how did you end up together?"

"I was persistent. And there was this other guy, Dan-"

"Dad's real father?" James interrupted and Harris nodded.

"Yeah, well Dan liked her too and was so mean to her and one night after a game, Dan just cornered her and started spouting off about her and her family and I couldn't take it. I couldn't stand there and watch him say it even if he was my best friend. I beat him up, took her to get something to eat and we were together."

"How did you know?"

"What? That she was it?" James nodded, "When my best friend of ten years seemed insignificant to her. When I stood there and chose her, I knew that was it. I was gonna love her the rest of my life…"

"And you did?"

"Yeah, I did,"

"And I loved him," They turned to see Victoria leaning against the side of the house with a small smile, "Even though he is still arrogant."

James smiled at his grandparents hopefully.

He would be the first to admit he cared for Clarke. Some say it was lust, or just because he liked the chase and the fact a girl didn't like him. He might even think it at times but he knew that wasn't the case.

She was special. It always went back to her. When they met, he was five. They sat next to each other in class. She didn't like him because he accidently hit her with a bottle of glue even though it was completely Duke's fault. He tried to be nice to her but she made it abundantly clear that she hated him. He didn't give up, he couldn't because every time he walked away something happened that he had to fix without her knowing.

She didn't know that when Zac Hansen 'accidently' hit her freshman year, that James was the one that gave him the black eye. She didn't know that when they were ten and she missed two weeks he was the one that left her homework in her mailbox. She didn't know that every valentine's day since they were twelve he has left her a corny letter in her locker. She didn't know the little things that James had done for her and James knew that if he just told her she might give him the benefit of the doubt but he wanted her to get to know him. He didn't want to have to tell her why she should like him.

* * *

><p>"So… how is everyone?" Grey smiled at her siblings as they sat in a booth at Karen's café.<p>

"We only have twenty minutes Grey" Brooke told her and she nodded.

"Okay sorry, back to the point…"

"What is the point Grey?" Easton teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Our children are growing up." She shrugged.

"Grey, you do realize you still have a six year old," Nathan joked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"And you have a ten year old, shut up"

"Point, Grey." Devon laughed.

"I don't know I just missed you guys. When was the last time just us five hung out?"

"Last week," Brooke answered and the boys laughed.

"I'm serious!"

"So am I," Brooke responded.

"Grey, what's wrong?" Devon asked.

Grey's smile slowly faded and her normal upbeat attitude faded to the back. "Guys, I'm worried,"

"Grey…" Easton's tone went serious and they all lost their joking attitude.

"She is a completely different person and I don't know how to fix her. I just want fix my baby and I don't know how" Grey said on the brink of tears.

"I thought she was getting better," Devon sighed.

"So did I, but she isn't. She locks herself in her room and puts on this smile when she walks out that I look right passed. The only person I think she truly talks to is Sammy," She wiped a tear from her eye.

"And Reid…" Brooke added and Grey nodded.

"She tries to act so happy but she isn't and guys I don't know what to do,"

"Grey…" Nathan sounded nervous and they all turned to stare at him.

"What?"

"He's in my class," He said and she looked at him confused, "He's in my class with her."

"How do you know?"

"How Alyssa acts, how Reid looks like to kill him the whole period, and his name…"

"Why can't we just report it?" Devon asked confused.

"We tried. His dad is the mayor… the police force didn't believe us. They said she was mistaken." Grey said bitterly.

"That can't be allowed,"

"We tried everything and she just soon told us she could get over it and stopped going to therapy and we thought she was better but she isn't. And I don't think she ever will be" Grey cried.

* * *

><p>"Hi,"<p>

"Every day… really?" Sawyer glared from her sketch.

"Yeah," He smirked as he sat on a stool on the other side of the counter and Sawyer stared at him confused.

"Kellerman, what are you doing?" She groaned.

"We are talking," He said smugly taking interest in her drawing.

He watched intently as she drew quick strokes effortlessly before dropping the charcoal and picking up a colored pencil and started to shade in the roses.

"No we aren't and you don't even take art," She observed and he shrugged.

"I do now,"

"Why are you trying so hard?" Sawyer asked.

"I'm not trying anything. I just wanted to take art,"

"Anyone ever tell you how annoying you are?" Sawyer questioned and he threw his head back in laughter making Sawyer aggravated.

"Surprisingly no. You are the first,"

"What? Should I feel honored?" Sawyer snapped and he sighed.

"Why do you hate my family so much, Jagielski?" He asked truly interested.

Ever since he met her she had this anger directed right at him, at his family and he had thought of everything of why it could be like that

Sawyer went to answer when she saw a shadow cover her paper and Bentley look up. She turned to see Wesley standing behind her with his arms crossed and an angry glare on his face.

"Wesley…" Sawyer gave him a warning tone.

"Leave her alone, Kellerman." He hissed and Bentley smirked standing up.

"I think that is her decision, Sawyer." Bentley replied.

"Kellerman, just go," Sawyer said with a clipped tone and Bentley shook his head walking away and straight out of the class.

Sawyer watched him leave with a sigh. She knew he wouldn't take art.

"Was he bothering you?" Wesley asked taking his normal seat next to his cousin.

"No Wesley. He was just being annoying," Sawyer shrugged turning back to her drawing.

"What are you drawing?" He asked her and she stared at her drawing biting her lip.

"I'm not sure yet. I just started drawing but I have no idea where I was going with it," She told him handing him the sketch.

Wesley always took the time to look at Sawyer's art and would analyze in a depth that Sawyer never took into account when she would draw it.

"Star crossed lovers," He decided handing it back to her.

"Where did you get that?" She laughed.

"Well, look. You have this rose right here that is stuck in this garden and just wants to get out but the surrounding roses that are different colors are the reasons telling her why she shouldn't. And the rain is her crying cause she can't be with him."

"And where is he?" Sawyer asked.

"He's right here," Wesley pointed to the shading near the edge of the picture. A shadow of something that Sawyer wasn't sure what it truly was, "Waiting for her."

"You know, Wesley. If the girls that didn't like you-"

"Which is very few," he interjected making Sawyer roll her eyes.

"Well those few might start to like you if they heard you talk about art," Sawyer advised and he shrugged.

"I don't need them,"

"Oh because of Babe Bennett?" Sawyer whispered so no one could hear and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's written all over your face, cous. Think about it, you don't skip class for girls, you don't go out with a different girl every week, you aren't as arrogant, you're more laid back… you changed… for her," Sawyer smiled at her cousin and he tried to fix his messy hair.

"So what?"

"Are you admitting it?" Sawyer asked and Wesley shrugged.

"I never said no did I?"

"So why aren't you together?"

Wesley sighed not sure how to answer, "I don't know, S. You'd have to ask her,"

"You want to be with her," It wasn't a question but more a mere statement.

"I have always wanted to be with her,"

"So fight for her," Sawyer said with conviction.

"The only one fighting me on it is her and I refuse to force her into something. If she is happy with how we are now… I'm not going to risk her happiness," He told her and Sawyer gave a soft smile.

"I'm glad she changed you,"

"Yeah, me too"

* * *

><p>"Hey mom," Brooke looked up to see Charlie sitting down in a chair across from her.<p>

"Hey, baby girl."

"Can the girls come over tonight?" Charlie asked and Brooke nodded not really caring if the three girls ever stayed at her house.

"You know I don't care,"

"Can I ask you something mom?" Charlie asked nervously.

"Yeah,"

"I remember you talking about someone named Theresa…" Charlie trailed off nervously not positive on how her mom would feel about the topic.

She watched Brooke tense slightly before relaxing and nodding, "What about her?"

"Why do you hate her?" Charlie asked and Brooke sighed.

"I knew that was coming. Okay, Theresa… was- is not a good person," Brooke started.

"Why?"

"First off, she never liked me. She thought I wasn't worthy of the friends I had, of having Nathan as a brother, but she thought she had your dad. He hated her, he used her and then we got together," Brooke let out a loud gust of air at the idea of divulging into her and Lucas' relationship without telling the real reason why they broke up, "And she hated me a little more. She tried everything to break us up. I was once out with your Uncle Easton and she told your dad I was cheating on him…"

"Bitch," Charlie grumbled making Brooke laugh.

"Yeah, I know. Well, she got so tired of I guess me having 'everything' she wanted so she decided she was gonna take it all away."

"How?"

"There was this party and your dad drug me to it after I told him I didn't want to go and then he leaves me to go play basketball,"

"Figures,"

"Then, Theresa tells me all this crap and I wasn't listening but she slipped something in my drink. A drug of some sort and her plan- not very well concocted- was to drug me, and place me in a room with a guy to make it look like I cheated on your dad. Her plan backfired and resulted in me having allergic reaction and spending two weeks in a coma. Almost killed me… and Davis."

"You were pregnant when it happened?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't know at the time, but yeah. But hey, she got her wish. You're dad and I broke up a few weeks later," Brooke finished.

"I'm sorry, mom."

"I don't dwell on it. She's a psycho bitch,"

"Yeah, but it broke you and dad up didn't it?"

"Not that particular event. Why do you want to know about Theresa?"

"Well, her daughter, Red, is really nice and I was going to invite her tonight but I don't want to if it is uncomfortable for you,"

"I don't care if she comes over Charlie. I will be the first to tell you that kids don't always take after their parents," Brooke smiled.

"Okay, I'll let her know then" Charlie stood up to leave.

She got to the door when she turned back to Brooke,

"Mom?"

"Yeah,"

"If she didn't do it, didn't drug you, would you and dad still be together?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"No, we wouldn't."

Charlie nodded sadly before leaving her mom by herself with only her memories of what could have been to keep her company.

**Review pretty pretty please!**

**thanks to Weasley for the song choice.**

**Spare me your judgments and spare me your dreams****  
><strong>**Cause recently mine have been tearing my seams****  
><strong>**I sit alone in this winter clarity which clouds my mind****  
><strong>**Alone in the wind and the rain you left me****  
><strong>**It's getting dark darling, too dark to see****  
><strong>**And I'm on my knees, and your faith in shreds, it seems**

**Corrupted by the simple sniff of riches blown****  
><strong>**I know you have felt much more love than you've shown****  
><strong>**And I'm on my knees and the water creeps to my chest**

**But plant your hope with good seeds****  
><strong>**Don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds****  
><strong>**Rain down, rain down on me****  
><strong>**Look over your hills and be still****  
><strong>**The sky above us shoots to kill****  
><strong>**Rain down, rain down on me**

**But I will hold on****  
><strong>**I will hold on hope**

**I begged you to hear me, there's more than flesh and bones****  
><strong>**Let the dead bury the dead, they will come out in droves****  
><strong>**But take the spade from my hands and fill in the holes you've made**

**But plant your hope with good seeds****  
><strong>**Don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds****  
><strong>**Rain down, rain down on me**


	9. Bloodstream

**So…. I have only two couples that really go in depth this chapter.**

**Davis and Alice. More Davis because I wanted to show just how the first born ticked.**

**And the second is Brucas…. Yup, this chapter has got some Brucas…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Bloodstream<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I think I might've inhaled you<em>_  
><em>_I can feel you behind my eyes__  
><em>_You've gotten into my bloodstream__  
><em>_I could feel you floating in me  
>- Stateless<em>

His name was Davis Keith Scott. Of course everyone knew that already. He was the product of a Davis that liked to hold grudges with a pretty smile and a Scott that had a different girl every week until his mom. He was famous in the small town he called home for being the first born of the notorious relationship that occurred between his parents junior year. Davis was the child that almost wasn't because of the infamous party that left his mom comatose for two weeks. The outcome of one of the worst break ups in the history of break ups if you asked his aunt. The only reason up until his siblings that kept Brooke and Lucas civil when in a room filled with others. And if that didn't make him known the fact he was one of the best baseball players the town had even seen and could have gone pro if it wasn't for the freak accident when he was pitching one night that ended his career forever, but even that, even the fact he took a team to win a state title three years in a row, didn't compare to being the son of Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott.

Davis knew his parents were enemies for many years before the four months where they put down the armor and firearms and 'got along.' Obviously they had something or he wouldn't be here. He knew his parents weren't exactly friends and had seen many fights over the years that he only knew of because they thought he was asleep. As he got older and became a teenager they didn't fight as much mostly because they rarely spoke to each other and only did when they had to. It was sad to think of because he had seen videos and pictures of the short time when they were together and they seemed happy and Davis always wondered what happened. Neither of them ever spoke of when they were together and it seemed an unspoken rule that you didn't speak about the relationship when one of them was around. Of course that didn't stop from his aunts and uncles speaking of it once mom and dad were out of the room.

Davis wasn't stupid and saw the bitterness his mom held towards his dad meaning it was probably his dad's fault that they broke up. The sad part was that it was clear that his dad missed her and wanted to be with her and his mom underneath her pride felt the same way. It was obvious in the way his dad would come over every time his mom would have a date (which wasn't many in his twenty years of existence) and the way his mom would find ways to get his dad's date to leave halfway through the night.

Now Davis Keith Scott was grown and didn't want to just be the product of a crazy relationship. He was a college student studying to earn a degree in Building Construction. When Davis walked into the café he didn't want to hear the older people in the place comment on how he was the 'Brucas' baby, whatever that meant. He wanted to be remembered as his own person which baseball should have done for him. He wanted to be the guy that built that building down the road. He wanted to be Davis, not Davis Keith Scott.

Alice Parker made him feel like Davis. A Davis that he was proud to be. Not that Davis that rebelled after she left. He met her when he was five. Some boy named Joseph had pushed her off the monkey bars making her land right on top of Davis. Davis in return pushed Joseph off the monkey bars which landed him his first detention but by far not his last. It was the beginning of a crazy friendship. She was a year younger, being scary smart made it where she started school when she was four instead of five like everyone else. She was the one he snuck out with when they were freshmen along with Davis' best friend Joseph (yes the same Joseph). Alice was the one Davis got caught skipping school with, the one he went to the dreaded dances with.

Alice Parker was his best friend and everyone assumed they'd end up together even though his dad wasn't exactly happy with the thought… but then she moved away when he was fifteen. She was just gone and Davis 'moved on.' Of course his cousins and siblings noticed he always dated blondes and never dated a brunette. They joked Alice made him against brunettes.

And then he sat in class and felt someone put their hands over his eyes and he knew it was her. Not just because it was how she always announced she was anywhere but the fact she is the only person in the world that practically claws your eyes out when she covers your eyes.

"Ooh, it's the legend"

He remembered turning around not excepting the beautiful nineteen year old that stood behind him. She had the same bright smile and she bit her bottom lip just like she always did when they were younger.

Davis remembered staring at her for what seemed like forever not knowing what to do or how to react. He didn't think it was really her until she rolled her eyes and reached up to give him a long overdue hug.

"Hey, Twilight" He smiled widely holding her tighter and spinning her around make her let a out a soft laugh. She wasn't even angry with the nickname like she once was.

"What are you doing here?" He asked once putting her down but he didn't let go of contact and kept a hand on her shoulder scared that if he let go she would disappear.

"I moved back, without my family" She added with a cringe and Davis gave a sympathetic smile because he knew she was never very close to her family, "Um… well when I finally got away from the fam I ran straight here and got a job and started college,"

"Where are you living?" He asked her.

"Uh… with my grandpa,"

"How is he?" Davis asked her.

"Better," She smiled.

"We got to get together. You, me, and Joseph, just like old times,"

Alice stammered on her response and played with her hair, "I can't Davis,"

"Why not?"

"I… I uh I got to go" She turned quickly and ran out of the class room and Davis regretfully didn't follow.

Later that day he went to where he knew Alice's grandpa, George lived and he knocked on the door nervously.

What a surprise he got when Alice opened the door holding a small little girl in her arms that couldn't be older than two, "No" She mumbled slamming the door.

Davis stood there confused and knocked on the door again, "Twilight, is this why we couldn't get together, couldn't hang out. You nervous about leaving your daughter. You think I judge you?"

"Shut up Davis,"

"No, open the door," He snapped and he head her let out an aggravated sigh and heard her call for her grandpa before she opened the door this time without the little girl.

"You don't get it Davis. I can't just drop everything and you know us. You knew how we were and I don't want that to happen when I don't even-"

"Alice, my mom had me when she was seventeen. She had three kids by the time she was twenty two. You think I can judge? You think my family or Joseph could ever judge you?"

"I judge me," She sounded like a small child when she talked and he let out loud laugh, "Don't laugh at me,"

"Alice, you've been best friend since I was five. You'd think after I have seen you do, that this would make me freak out. Come on Alice, I have lost five years with you and I kind of miss my best friend," He smiled at her and she sighed giving him a tight hug.

"I missed you, Legend"

"I missed you Twilight,

That was over a month ago. He didn't exactly tell his family that he had reconnected with Alice but it came out of course. The second Davis knew he didn't just want to be her friend he knew he would have to tell them about the blossoming relationship.

He wonders now if she is worth it, if putting his dreams on hold is worth her. He knows that it was because Davis didn't believe in coincidences and knew there had to be a reason she came back. Because he didn't want to date around anymore because even though back then no one held his interest now no one even could hold his attention because all he could do was think of Alice. He had gotten to know the little girl that went by Caroline and instantly loved her by the way she seemed to remind him so much of Alice. He didn't ask of the father because he didn't think he could take just yet the idea of her being with someone other him much like she hasn't asked about his past.

He wished he could see the future just to know if he could do it. He was twenty, still in college and traded his Saturdays for a night of hanging out on the town with Joseph, Bobby, and Melanie to nights at Alice's watching movies and spending time with Caroline. Was he ready for a family? Was he ready for his life to drastically change? There were times where he almost would say no, he wasn't ready for any of it and no Alice wasn't worth it but then she walks into the room or texts him and he realizes that he can't watch her walk away again.

He was Davis Keith Scott and if there was something he knew, he wasn't going to do what his dad does, protect the one he loves from afar. Davis wasn't selfless enough to do that, but maybe he was too strong to do that.

"Guess who" Davis sat down his drink and smiled at the hands that clawed his eyes out.

"Hmm… I don't know. There are many girls out there that leave me with scratches on my eyes whenever they do this" He teased her and she quickly unblended him and dropped down in the seat in front of him in a huff.

"I do not scratch you," She crossed her arms and glared.

Davis couldn't help but smile at her, "Twilight, you have always done that"

"It just makes me unique," She shrugged.

"Yeah, that makes you unique," He taunted.

"Oh don't act like I'm not the highlight of your day,"

He rolled his eyes mockingly but refused to admit how right she truly was with statement.

"I am going to go order a drink," She growled and when she walked by him he reached out and circled his large hand around her wrist and intertwined their hands.

"Don't do that Davis, I'm mad at you" She grumbled and Davis smiled kissing her hand.

"You know how I feel about you Alice," He said softly and her resolve crumbled as she leaned down to place her lips on his for a quick kiss.

"I know" She responded before leaving to order.

"You two look happy," Davis rolled his eyes at his best friend who put down the paper that he had been hiding behind and Davis couldn't help but notice a second person sat with him that still had a paper covering their face.

"How long have you two been here?" Davis asked.

"Since before you got here," Spencer smiled goofily and Davis shook his head at his cousin.

"You two are so immature," Davis stated.

"Which is why we are perfect for each other," Joseph pointed out putting his hand up gaining a high five from his girlfriend.

"Hey Ginger, Spence" Alice sat back down with her coffee.

"Hey Alice," They said.

"They were spying," Davis informed and Alice laughed not surprised.

"Of course they were. Why were you?"

"We had nothing else to do,"

"Aww, Ginger, are you not satisfying Spence anymore?" Alice taunted the red head and Spencer let out a giggle.

"Trust me I am,"

"Gross, Joseph, that is my baby cousin,"

"I'm four months older than you," Spencer countered and Davis rolled his eyes.

"Technically yes, maturity wise no," Davis smirked.

"Whoa, don't mess with my girl like that. I could totally arrest you," Joseph joked pulling out the cop card.

"We get it, Joe, you're a cop" Alice rolled her eyes.

"And a damn good one," Spencer smiled widely.

"Do you two ever get mad at each other?" Davis asked the giddy couple in front of him.

"Of course we do, but we get over it, don't we babe?" Joseph asked and Spencer nodded.

"You two are sickening"

"Oh please, before Alice moved you two were just as bad,"

"Davis and I never dated," Alice said sadly and Davis smiled at her.

"Don't tell me in all that time, you two didn't do anything," Joseph said and Davis shrugged.

"No,"

"Are you serious?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," Alice answered truthfully.

"Then what did you two do all the time?" Joseph asked.

"We hung out. She was my best friend, that's all," Davis explained.

"But now?"

Alice played with Davis' hand as she sipped on her coffee.

"Now I'm not letting him go," She smiled at Davis who wasn't even looking at her but reading his book but the small smile on his face didn't go unnoticed.

"And you call us sickening? Come on, we never say cheesy shit like that," Joseph said.

"Oh shut it, Ginger."

* * *

><p>Lucas watched as Brooke quickly weaved through the hallways carrying a stack full of papers. She had a small smile on her face as she greeted students and occasionally would joke with them. She sipped on her coffee and Lucas leaned against his door with a small smile on his face. He loved to watch her when she worked because you could see how much she loved her job and truly cared for the students.<p>

His smile went wider when she let out the groan of frustration when she tried with no avail at opening her door. He took it as his open and he quickly sidestepped students to where his children's mother stood and leaned against the wall.

"Having trouble, pretty girl?" He smirked and held in a laugh at her face.

"Don't call me pretty girl, Lucas"

"Fine," He shrugged.

"Are you going to help me?" She asked aggravated.

"Do I get anything out of this?"

"I already gave you three children and twenty years of my company. What else could you possibly want?" She asked with raised eyebrow and Lucas couldn't hold in the loud warm laugh that took over his body.

"Hmm… there are many things…"

"Like a kick to the privates?" Brooke suggested trying to open the door behind him but he blocked any chance she had.

He missed this. This joking side of her that she rarely showed when he was around. He look into her hazel eyes like it was the first time he had ever seen them. If it wasn't for the fact it was Lucas, Brooke might actually have thought she saw some love in them.

"Peace," He softly announced.

It was all he ever wanted. To be able to stand in a room without people having to hide the breakables because they didn't there stuff to be broken a lot. Sadly it would not be a first which is a main reason they are not allowed inside Victoria's basement without supervision.

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

"I want to be your friend,"

"You don't know how to be my friend,"

"Yes I do" he defended.

"No you don't. When we were younger, we went from enemies, to dating, back to enemies… we were never friends," She explained and Lucas went quiet.

Lucas didn't want to admit how much he wanted her, how much he missed her. Somehow in the last few days he just wanted to able to talk to each other like they used to but he knew it was long shot. He missed her…. This of course is silly because he sees her everyday but he did. He missed the way she got mad when a girl looked at him, or the way she always has a smile on her face when she sleeps. It has been twenty years since he woke up beside her and everyday he hopes that maybe one day he will get to sleep near her just one more time.

"I thought we were,"

"Friends know each other-"

"I know everything about you,"

"And don't use each other" Brooke continued knowing Lucas couldn't deny he had in fact used her.

"Will you ever forgive me?" He asked hopefully.

"No," Brooke admitted not looking him in the eye.

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"Because in the fourth months we were together, you never listened. You didn't learn anything about me cause you just wanted an outcome where you came out richer. We wouldn't work out even if I did care about you because you have no idea what I want in life or in a relationship," She rambled.

"That is such a lie," He mumbled.

"Oh? How so, Lucas?"

"Because I have known you since I was fourteen, if I didn't know you then I am a dumbass,"

"Prove it," Brooke pushed passed him and Lucas opened the door to let her pass.

The two words stayed with Lucas the rest of the day and he wish they would get out of his head. It was just two words and they shouldn't have such an impact of course he knew why they did.

_"Lucas… the only person I have ever trusted walked out of my life and never came back, and she was my sister. How am I supposed to trust person that wanted nothing to do with me on Friday?" She looked at Lucas with eyes that begged him to fix her._

_Lucas didn't want to fix her. He just wanted her to love him so he could win some quick cash. It would be only weeks later that her eyes would haunt him. Now all he saw we're money signs. Soon however he was going to want to save her from the world. _

_Her eyes had always betrayed her and that day was no different. Looking into her eyes he saw the hope she held for him. She wanted him to be the one to save her._

_"So maybe at first, but over time you will realize it. I want you, and it shouldn't matter when I figured that fact out, it only matters that I did" he sighed leaning his forehead against hers._

_Lucas wouldn't know until he lost her how much he truly wanted to be that guy. The one that she ran to._

_"Prove it" _

She had uttered the exact same thing twenty years ago. She had just started to get to know him and in his mind he still was worried about the bet but that day it started to make him wonder what he was doing and he didn't realize until weeks later how much he truly wanted to prove to her how much he cared for her.

He felt like he always had to prove himself to her but he couldn't blame her. He was an ass that always hurt her no matter what. One day he was going to figure out how to be near her without messing up and he knew one day that she was going to let him.

Just like when they were young her eyes gave her away. Today, they showed a vulnerability that would always be there when she looked at him along with hurt. Today however there was something else, something that he never noticed before. It was the same look she used to give him.

Hope.

It was then Lucas decided it was time to fight for what he gave up for all those years ago and this time he wasn't going to just stand and let her hope for nothing.

This time he was going to be the Prince Charming that should have saved her a long time ago.

**Wake up****  
><strong>**Look me in the eyes again****  
><strong>**I need to feel your hand upon my face**

**Words cut like knives****  
><strong>**They can cut you open****  
><strong>**And then the silence surrounds you and haunts you**

**I think I might've inhaled you****  
><strong>**I can feel you behind my eyes****  
><strong>**You've gotten into my bloodstream****  
><strong>**I could feel you floating in me**

**Words cut like knives****  
><strong>**They can cut you open****  
><strong>**And then the silence surrounds you and haunts you**

**I think I might've inhaled you****  
><strong>**I can feel you behind my eyes****  
><strong>**You've gotten into my bloodstream****  
><strong>**I could feel you floating in me**

**The spaces in between****  
><strong>**Two minds and all the places they have been****  
><strong>**The spaces in between ****  
><strong>**I tried to put my finger on it****  
><strong>**I tried to put my finger on it****  
><strong>**I think I might've inhaled you**

**I could feel you behind my eyes****  
><strong>**You've gotten into my bloodstream****  
><strong>**I could feel you floating in me**

**I think I might've inhaled you****  
><strong>**I could feel you behind my eyes****  
><strong>**You've gotten into my bloodstream****  
><strong>**I could feel you floating in me**

**Review please! it would be greatly appreciated because i miss reviews! i used to get so many with Alone that it sucks that i dont get as many with the sequel. But it is okay, as long as you guys like the Brucas. Maybe Lucas will actually try to get her back now. YOu know if it was not for the fact i wrote the story i would be severely mad that he hasnt even tried but i dont judge. i mean i cant i wrote it...sorry, im being weird. Well, review, or dont. im cool with either.**


	10. Sympathy

**A/n: Brucas in this chapter! And Brucas Children! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Sympathy<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It's hard to lead the life you choose<em>_  
><em>_All I wanted__  
><em>_When all your luck's run out on you__  
><em>_All I wanted__  
><em>_And you can't see when all your dreams are coming true__  
><em>_Oh yeah it's easy to forget yeah__  
><em>_And you choke on the regrets yeah_

Tyree groaned angrily as threw the ball back to his sister. She rolled her eyes biting her tongue so she wouldn't say what was on her mind. She threw it back equally as hard gaining a glare from him.

"Okay, you need to stop pouting" Charlie told him and he threw the ball as hard as he could at her as a response.

"Tyree, I will hurt you if you throw it at my knees!" She snapped at him.

"I wouldn't even be throwing with you if it wasn't for the fact the team takes forever to get ready," He grumbled.

"It's your own fault." She reminded him tossing the ball.

"No it isn't. I'm sorry I don't want to be friends with her,"

"Oh that is such bullshit, Tyree!" Charlie shouted.

"No it isn't,"

"The only problem you have with her is her DNA," Charlie hurled the ball at him which he skillfully caught.

"That isn't true, Charlie"

"Really? So that is why you two were fine, got along and after you met her you couldn't stop smiling but then she says who her mom is and you are vicious!"

"No I wasn't!" He threw the ball back and it landed in her glove with a loud pop.

The twins continued to fight with their words and the baseball and slowly the team of teenage boys gathered around but neither Scott noticed. They were in their own little world wanting to get the upper hand.

Charlie was in the right. Tyree was acting like a prick and had been ever since Red had come over a week ago. Of course Red was surprised when she went to the bathroom and found Tyree walking down the hall. The awkwardness that ensued was hard to miss. Red was her normal kind self and Tyree responded with rude remarks that even hurt him a bit. Red was shocked by his attitude and quickly made it back to her friends only to pack her bags and tell Charlie that her brother was an ass. Charlie thought he had just hit on her but was humiliated when she found out how cruel he was.

"You are such an ass. Do you not care you hurt her feelings?" Charlie asked giving up on anger and turned to walk away with the ball in her hand.

"Why does it matter? Not like I fucked her and chose someone else…"

Charlie stopped her movements and before Tyree even knew it was happening the ball was being thrown right at him. He had never seen her throw it that hard before and he jumped out of the way right as whizzed by his face.

"You dick!" She yelled loudly starting towards him.

"Hit a nerve?" He asked her now in front of him and she shoved him.

"You are the worst brother ever!" She jumped on him making him fall to the ground and they started to roll on the ground exchanging kicks and shoves.

The baseball team at first was shocked to see the captain on the ground fighting a girl.

"I got ten on Charlie," Ace whispered to Chuck.

"I'm in" Chuck responded.

Duke was the first one to go into action and raced across the field knowing he was partly the reason for Charlie being angry. Once he made it to the twins who were yelling insults with every hit he grabbed Charlie by the waist and pulled her away and she continued to kick in the air. Duke didn't even notice that Liam had followed behind and was pulling Tyree away from Charlie.

"I hate you!" She yelled and Duke tightened his grip as she continued to wiggle around.

"Fuck you" Tyree spat before spitting blood to the side.

"Let me go Duke!" She shouted and Duke started to pull her away.

"Weird huh Charlie that it is Duke who always saves you? Not even your fucking boyfriend…." Tyree growled and Duke glared thankful only they could hear him and not the rest of the team.

"Leave her alone Tyree,"

"And you stick up for her" Tyree couldn't stop the bitter laugh that escaped his lips.

"At least I don't cut people down because of their parents!" Charlie hissed through a throbbing split lip.

"I never did!" Tyree snapped as he struggled against Liam who was pushing Tyree back.

"What is going on?" They didn't even notice their dad had run onto the field.

When Lucas was told by one of his students that there was a fight on the baseball field, he knew his kids were involved. He just didn't know it was because they were fighting each other.

Tyree and Charlie were quiet but didn't stop struggling to get their hands on each other again.

"What happened?" Lucas asked angrily standing between them.

"This prick-"

"This bitch-"

They said it in unison and Lucas ran his hands over his face frustrated.

"Duke, take my daughter to Brooke"

Duke nodded throwing a fighting Charlie over his shoulder and started to walk away and Lucas turned back to Tyree.

"Liam, watch the team. You, come with me" Lucas pointed at Tyree who was shaking with anger and shoved Liam off him before passing by Lucas with an angry glare and Lucas followed after him.

"What happened?" Reid asked walking up late and noticed Tyree and Lucas walking off.

"Charlie and Tyree got into a fight,"

"A fist fight?" Reid asked and Liam nodded, "Charlie? The Charlie that rarely even raises her voice?"

Liam nodded.

"Jesus, what did Tyree do?"

"Threw Duke in her face," Liam shrugged.

"Oh, yup, that will do it"

* * *

><p>Duke struggled to keep a hold on Charlie as he carried through the school as she wiggled and kept hitting his back. She yelled at him that she could walk and wasn't a child and soon he got so tired of it he put her down and it wasn't gently.<p>

"Charlie, what is going on? You never get mad at anyone… unless it is me, so what is wrong?" Duke pushed and Charlie crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

"Leave me alone Duke,"

He sighed at her vulnerable state and cringed when he saw a single tear fall from her eye. "Char, what's wrong?"

"He's my brother, Duke. My best friend and he practically called me a slut in front of everybody"

Duke wrapped his arms around the small brunette and she basically fell into him. Duke kissed her forehead and said, "First off, no one heard. Second, he doesn't think that. He was just mad. And third…"

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Wasn't like you forced me," He smiled down at her and she nodded leaning back into him.

"Thank you,"

"Come on, before he thinks were off in a broom closet,"

"Wouldn't be the first time" She mumbled making him let out a chuckle.

Duke dropped Charlie off at her mom's office before making a quick exit back to the field so he could try to get a sliver of actual practice in for the big game coming up that weekend.

Charlie sighed opening the door and slumped in the chair as her mom swiveled in the chair to take in the appearance of her daughter.

"What happened?" Brooke asked with a concerned look.

"Tyree and I got into a fight," Charlie mumbled.

"Where is he?" Brooke questioned.

"With daddy," Charlie mumbled like a child.

"Charlie, what happened?"

"He was mean to Red when she came over and I made sure he knew it was his fault not anyone else's and he said he wasn't mean just didn't like her. I know that isn't true mom because before he knew who her parents were for a week straight all he did was talk about her. I just didn't want being mean and then-" Charlie stopped not wanting to tell her mom what had upset her so much.

"Then what?"

"I'm not…" Charlie stammered through the next few sentences, "Mom, I don't want to be judged for my-"

"Charlie, I know. I know that you are not a virgin and I know it was with Duke and I have a feeling Tyree knows too," Brooke admitted wisely to a shocked Charlie who just nodded.

"How did you know?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, I just… you guys are just like your father and me." Brooke shrugged.

It was true and she wasn't the only one that saw it. Rachel, Peyton, Quinn and her had many conversations with each other about how Duke and Charlie were a young Brooke and Lucas. They shared the same looks; they fought like cats and dogs and were always fighting how they truly felt for the other much like how Brooke and Lucas did. Brooke just hoped it had a better outcome for her young daughter.

"Really?"

"Yeah and a relationship like that is hard which is probably why you are not him which probably annoys Tyree and that plus the Red dilemma set him off."

Charlie nodded in understanding as she pulled a piece of grass off her.

"Something else bothering you?" Brooke asked her only daughter.

"I really care about Peter," Charlie stated.

"Okay…"

"But I miss him," Charlie sighed sadly.

"Yup, just like Lucas," Brooke muttered, "Baby girl, you can always care about two people but never on the same degree,"

"But how do I know?"

"It'll come to you" Brooke shrugged not knowing how to answer her daughter's question.

"You suck at this mommy," Charlie groaned making Brooke let out a small laugh.

"Go make up with your brother," Brooke ushered out the door surprised to find Lucas walking in and taking the seat Charlie was just occupying.

"What?" Brooke asked once she was seated.

"Kids are so confusing," Lucas groaned.

"Why did we have so many?" Brooke asked and Lucas ran his hands through his hair making it go everywhere.

"I have no idea. I mean I find them literally rolling on the ground beating each other," Lucas explained aggravated.

"I didn't know they knew how to fight each other,"

"Only our children get into brawls with each other" Lucas sighed and Brooke tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Only our children can make the teachers hate _us _more," Brooke teased and Lucas laughed.

"I know, you remember the one guy that found us in my car that one time?" Lucas asked and Brooke threw her head laughing loudly at the most humiliating moment in her life.

Once Brooke and Lucas had slept together, they never stopped touching each other and there were many times where they would skip classes for a quick fix in Lucas' car. They only were caught once but it scarred them enough to pick more efficient spots. An old bat history teacher was tipped off probably by Theresa that kids were skipping classes to go smoke in the parking lot. So the poor unexpected teacher made his way out to the parking lot to find a suspicious car fogged up. Of course it wasn't from smoke; it was from Brooke and Lucas halfway done with their quick session.

"That was so embarrassing!" Brooke flushed at the thought of being topless and the man knocking on the window.

"Yeah, well when Davis had him, he told me that the guy would always look at him funny and one day he asked what the problem was and he told him that he walked in on him being conceived," Lucas could barely get it out before he was laughing and Brooke buried her head in her arms.

"It isn't funny, I was completely topless," Brooke grumbled.

"I appreciated it," He smirked.

"Shut up. Oh! And then there is Ms, Grady. You remember, the one I told that I thought Shakespeare was gay has had all of my children. It made it worse that Davis' freshman year he had her with Joseph, Spencer and Alice. That ended well," Brooke groaned.

"The teachers here hate us,"

"And they love Nathan and Grey! Nathan was totally just as bad as us!" Brooke argued and Lucas agreed.

"You noticed it too! The other day, Nathan and I were being loud in the hallway and Principal Turner stopped me and told me how I was a teacher now and needed to be mature. He told Nathan that he hoped he had a good week. What the hell?"

Brooke laughed.

"We totally got screwed over just because we knew how to have fun in high school,"

"And because we got into a lot of fights," Brooke pondered.

"No, you got into a lot of fights,"

"Oh you so got into a lot senior year! Don't even deny it,"

"Only because-"

Lucas stopped before he went too far and lost the fun moment he was having with Brooke. He hadn't talked to her like this since they were sixteen and he wasn't about to go ruin it by saying something remotely serious.

"Only because people made comments about your unborn kid?" Brooke said calmly.

"No, because they said it about my unborn kid's mom," He looked her dead in the eye.

"I guess I deserved it," Brooke went back to her serious mood and Lucas sighed knowing he had lost her.

"You never deserved anything that happened to you in high school," Lucas said honestly and Brooke stared down at the paper in front of her.

"This doesn't change anything Lucas," She whispered.

"I know pretty girl," He sighed standing up and walking out without another word to the sad brunette.

**I know... Brooke and Lucas getting along is weird, but awesome right? Well i liked them reminiscing and getting along. it was fun to write because they were the troublemakers of the school...**

**Review pretty pretty please!**

**Stranger than your sympathy****  
><strong>**And this is my apology****  
><strong>**I've been killing myself from the inside out****  
><strong>**And all my fears have pushed you out**

**I wish for things that I don't need****  
><strong>**All I wanted****  
><strong>**And what I chase won't set me free****  
><strong>**It's all I wanted****  
><strong>**And I get scared but I'm not crawling on my knees**

**Oh yeah everything's all wrong yeah****  
><strong>**Everything's all wrong yeah**

**Stranger than your sympathy****  
><strong>**I take these things so I don't feel****  
><strong>**And all these thoughts from the inside out****  
><strong>**Now my head's been filled with doubt**

**It's hard to lead the life you choose****  
><strong>**All I wanted****  
><strong>**When all your luck's run out on you****  
><strong>**All I wanted****  
><strong>**And you can't see when all your dreams are coming true**

**Oh yeah it's easy to forget yeah****  
><strong>**And you choke on the regrets yeah**

**Stranger than your sympathy****  
><strong>**All these thoughts you stole from me****  
><strong>**I'm not sure where I belong****  
><strong>**Nowhere's home and I'm all wrong**

**And I wasn't all the things****  
><strong>**I tried to make believe I was****  
><strong>**And I wouldn't be the one to kneel****  
><strong>**Before the dreams I wanted****  
><strong>**And all the talk and all the lies****  
><strong>**Were all the empty things disguised as me****  
><strong>**Yeah****  
><strong>**Stranger than your sympathy****  
><strong>**Stranger than your sympathy**


	11. The Only Exception

**Chapter 11: The Only Exception**

* * *

><p><em>And I've always lived like this<br>keeping a comfortable distance.  
>And up until now I've sworn to myself<br>that I'm content with loneliness.  
>Because none of it was ever worth the risk.<br>-Paramore_

_She didn't know what was happening, why she was feeling this way and the only two people she would call don't even think she likes them anymore. He was supposed to be her brother on the show and part of her was happy with it. She had a feeling Beck Upton would have tried anything to get her in his bed just because their first encounter wasn't one he liked letting people know happened. She didn't get how Matty could be friends with him. She didn't think Beck even knew how to be nice people other than Matty and Cam. _

_Lucky them._

_For poor Grey she had to deal with the snickers and the rude comments that were thrown in her direction whenever Beck and one of his whores were around. _

_Grey skipped by Beck who sat in his chair with a brunette in his lap._

"_She is such a lunatic," Beck muttered and Grey stopped mid skip and turned to him._

"_Say it to my face Beck," She said and he stared at her not saying anything, "Come on Beck, you are great at saying shit behind my back so say it to my face,"_

"_You're a lunatic,"_

"_And you are a whore"_

"_At least they want me," He shrugged._

"_Aww, you think they want _you? _They want the name… not you" She smirked._

"_Bitch,"_

"_Thank you" She smiled turning back around and skipping to her trailer._

_It was a usual conversation between the two. Him telling her she was crazy he making fun of his family. He hated her and she was never sure why, but he did. All he knew when it came to her were mutters of anger when she walked by._

_So why was he so sweet to her when he found her crying in her trailer?_

_Why did he tell Matty to keep look outside and lock himself in her trailer until she had stopped crying and told him why she was crying. _

_Why did she automatically open up to him about missing her mom?_

_And he didn't even try anything. He just picked her up and put her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back until she was calm enough to go back to work._

_It confused Grey to no end._

_Mostly because the next few weeks he was sweet and checked up on her and she actually started to get along with him and then poof he was back to being a arrogant ass that was rude and cruel to her._

_And the worst part was that it hurt her. His nonchalant I don't care about you attitude towards Grey ended her back in her trailer staring at the phone wishing she could just call her mom. _

_And she wasn't even sure why._

_Beck of course knew why. _

_Never had a girl made Beck so crazy like Grey Simon did. The way she didn't know he was, the way she didn't care he had gotten every girl he had tried to get with. Most girls wouldn't even know how to speak and yet she could fight him. Automatically he knew she was going to be trouble and he was right. He tried so damn hard to stay from her but over the six months they had work together it was getting harder because she just brought so much life every where she went._

_She loved what she did and before her Beck acted because he could. Now he did it because he liked to see her every day. She just had to be his sister on the show. Now he had no excuse to touch her._

_So he hid the feelings and made her think she was nothing to him and he had gotten really good at it but then he saw her one day without warning just take off to her trailer. He didn't know why he was so drawn to the trailer but he was and when he walked in he wasn't expecting to find the strong Grey Simon slumped in the corner crying her eyes out. Usually when he saw a girl crying he would just walk the other way, besides she hadn't seen him come in and wouldn't notice he slipped out but his feet wouldn't let him. Instead they brought them closer to the brunette and soon he was picking her up and holding her close to him._

_After that, the next few weeks went by as a blur. He got to know her and soon the mere thought of her made him smile and he couldn't take it anymore. He knew he was going down a horrible path by talking and getting to know her and so once again he pushed her away and it hurt him because he saw the hurt look on her face when she walked up to him and he ignored her._

_She got mad at him and the anger between them became electrified and amped up by the sexual tension that coursed through them. After three days Matty couldn't take it anymore. He had never seen his two closest friends in such bad moods and he knew all they needed was a little push and they would be fine so he gave it to them. _

"_I can't come in." Matty said to Grey._

"_Matty! Please, I need help with my lines for the apartment scene," Grey whined into her phone and Matty stood up grabbing his script and skipping to the apartment scene and smiled when he saw it ended with a heated kiss as the script said._

"_I'm sorry Grey. I really can't. This is what we can do, ask Beck." Matty smirked._

"_Matty no! I hate him and the thought of him-"_

"_Turns you on? I know Grey, so do something about it. Either do it or not learn your lines" Matty hung up before Grey could reply._

_Matty felt very accomplished._

_Grey slammed her phone down and started to pace through the set not knowing what to do. Matty was definitely up to something and she was not happy about it._

"_Do I even want to know what you are doing?" Grey stopped pacing and glared at the two figures beside her._

"_No you don't meaning you can leave." Grey snapped at Beck making the girl beside him gasp, "Oh no! Was someone just rude to Beck Upton? The world must be ending!" Grey taunted the girl._

"_Grey, be nice"_

_Grey once again glared at him._

"_Macey, just go home. I'll see you tomorrow" Beck grumbled and the girl gave him a peck on the cheek before sauntering off._

"_Moving on to extras I see," Grey smirked._

"_Yeah, I gave up trying to get the real star,"_

"_Yeah, Matty is a star but you really aren't his type," Grey teased angrily._

"_More of his type than you are,"_

"_Well Matty is an ass,"_

_Beck rolled his eyes at the brunette who had captivated all his thoughts and sighed loudly. "Why is Matty an ass?"_

"_I have lines that I do not know and Matty refuses to help me!" Grey complained throwing her hands out to the side and stomping her foot._

_Beck laughed at how adorable she looked._

"_Don't laugh at me. I hate you,"_

"_And here I was about to offer you my services." Beck smiled._

"_I wouldn't want them. Has anyone ever told you that you aren't that great of an actor?" Grey asked him._

"_No, you'd be the first,"_

"_And probably the last. You have everyone around your little finger don't you?"_

"_Except you," He shrugged._

"_Yeah, let's keep it that way,"_

"_I thought we were good,"_

"_Really? So did I until you became an ass again which really shouldn't surprise me but I forgot how stupid I was, isn't that what you said? That I'm just a bottle brunette that doesn't know what she is doing because she is fucking stupid," She quoted him word for word._

"_How do you even-"_

"_As awful as you think I am, I'm an actress Beck, it's my job to remember things," Grey told him making sure her voice didn't give away the pain she was feeling._

"_I don't think you are awful," he muttered._

"_Really? Could've fooled me, but you are an actor, right Beck? Make people believe your fake ways is what you do best," Grey heard her voice crack and wasn't positive why._

"_I'm not trying to get you to believe anything," He mumbled._

"_I'm tired of your little game, Beck. You hate me, you're nice to me, and then you flaunt anything in a skirt in my face-"_

"_What about you? That guy that you bring to every event we have-"_

"_First off, you can't be mad if I was with anyone since _we _have never been anything! You hate me right-"_

"_Then you can't be mad if I 'flaunt' girls in front of you!" Beck cut in._

"_And second, he's my brother!"_

"_Then why did you never say that? Trying to make me jealous?"_

"_Why would I? We aren't anything!" Grey said frustrated._

"_You're an idiot to think we have never been anything!"_

"_Why is that? Did something happen and I was just unaware?"_

"_It's been happening for six months we were just too stupid to realize! Why do think I stayed away from you? I knew! I knew this was gonna happen! I couldn't do it though and end up getting to know you and just like I thought I started to care for you! I'm sorry if that scares the shit out of me!" Beck yelled inches from her face._

"_Don't yell at me! I didn't do anything to you!" She shoved him away from her as her angry words came from her usual calm voice._

"_Of course you didn't! You didn't have to! The second you walked in I was fucked and everyone knew it!"_

"_That isn't true! You're Beck Upton! You can have anyone you want!"_

"_Yeah and I want the girl that didn't even know I was Beck Upton!" He growled._

"_I'm leaving," Grey said abruptly._

"_You can't be serious!"_

_Grey didn't know what to do. This was how she had always been. Love the chase and then the second they want her back she would rid herself of it. What scared her most in this moment that her heart was breaking at the thought of leaving but she was so damn scared of being hurt. It's what comes with being a Davis. You run from the ones you want most._

_Grey would never admit how much not having a father scarred her but it did. She was damaged, which many guys had told her before and she really didn't feel like adding Beck to that list. She was better with thinking what if then thinking back on how badly she screwed up which she most likely will do._

_He didn't even know her real name._

"_Beck you don't want me," Grey said all anger vanishing from her._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I'm a mess, who wants a mess?" Grey murmured and let out a shaky laugh when Beck raised his hand._

"_Try again," He said._

"_I lie all the time,"_

"_So do I," He shrugged._

"_I'll hurt you Beck. I hurt people all the time,"_

"_I'm pretty strong,"_

"_Emotionally, I am completely screwed up,"_

"_We all are," _

"_I'm a virgin," Grey admitted shamefully and watched Beck freeze. That always freaked guys out._

"_Shit," Beck muttered._

"_And there is the deal breaker" Grey let out a dry laugh turning around to walk away when she he called out to her._

"_You are so much better than me Grey," Beck told her._

"_What?" Grey asked confused._

"_Everything you do is better than me and that fucking scary because I hold you on this pedestal and it's a scary thought that you are going to realize I don't come close to you"_

"_Beck, you have no idea how imperfect I am"_

"_Then let me have an idea," He said._

"_I'm scared of you," Grey whispered._

"_Why?" He asked._

"_I'm great at flirting, liking guy, but the second they want something I jump back. You're the first guy that is ever made me want to stay,"_

"_Well you're the first girl I have ever wanted for more than one night and I haven't even slept with you yet" He let out a small laugh._

"_Just kiss me Beck," Grey said and Beck smiled picking Grey up in his arms and placing his lips on hers._

"You know what today is?" Grey giggled to her sister as they walked down the hall arm linked.

"What?"

"My anniversary!" Grey squealed.

"its times like this I can't believe you are forty one," Brooke laughed at her sister.

"Hottest forty one I have ever seen,"

Grey looked up to see Beck leaning against the locker.

"Baby!" Grey smiled running to Beck who picked her up and spun her around making her laugh loudly.

"You haven't seen each other for two days," Brooke teased them.

"I missed him," Grey smiled at her husband.

"Do you have any more classes for the day?" Beck asked her and she shook her head, "Well then you have to come with me," Beck smiled picking her up bridal style.

"You two are so sickly annoying," A male voice said and Brooke turned to see Lucas close behind her.

"I know," Grey smiled as Beck carried her out of the school.

"You think they ever get annoyed with each other?" Lucas questioned.

"Probably not" Brooke mumbled continuing her journey down the hall to a class.

"Where you going?" Lucas asked and Brooke sighed.

"Taking this to Natey," Brooke shrugged.

"How you doing Brooke?"

Brooke stopped and turned to look at him.

"What are you doing Lucas?" She asked.

"Just talking,"

"You never just talk, Lucas. You always have something else hiding in your mind,"

"I can't talk to you?"

"We haven't 'talked' in twenty years. I'm sorry if it is a little weird that now you want to make small talk in the hallway,"

"No small talk would be reminiscing of how we had sex in that class," Lucas pointed passed her to a room that now held Lucas' classroom.

"And now it is your room. Fitting saying as you probably took all your conquests there," Brooke muttered.

"Jealous?" Lucas smirked.

"Never,"

"Please, we all know I was the best" Lucas crossed his arms with confidence.

"Don't get cocky Lucas, we all knew who fell into that category,"

"Taylor Jane?" He teased and Brooke narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ass," Brooke pushed passed him.

"Nathan's room is the other way pretty girl," He started to follow her again.

"Leave me alone,"

"No need to be jealous" He called after her catching up quickly.

"How old are you?" Brooke muttered.

"thirty eight" He shrugged.

"Stop acting like you are sixteen then" She mumbled unlocking her door and Lucas slipped in before she had a chance to slam the door in his face.

"I'm not acting I just love messing with you," Lucas shrugged.

"You had twenty years to mess with me. Why are you trying so hard to mess with me, Lucas Scott?"

"Cause I know what I want Brooke Davis," He smiled at her.

"What? You makes another bet with Nathan?" She asked hurt.

"Brooke…" He sighed.

"Just go, Lucas,"

"I…" Lucas struggled with what he wanted to say to her.

"You what?" Brooke asked.

"You were never just a bet or a conquest. You must know that by now,"

"Yeah, from the twenty years of indifference" Brooke snapped, "Get out Lucas,"

Lucas shook his head leaving the office and a completely confused Brooke Davis.

_**Review pretty pretty please! I wanted to put in just a little bit of the Grey/Beck relationship. I hope ya'll liked it alright.**_

**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry**  
><strong>and curse at the wind.<strong>  
><strong>He broke his own heart and I watched<strong>  
><strong>as he tried to reassemble it.<strong>

**And my momma swore**  
><strong>that she would never let herself forget.<strong>  
><strong>And that was the day that I promised<strong>  
><strong>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.<strong>

**But darling,**  
><strong>You are the only exception.<strong>  
><strong>You are the only exception.<strong>  
><strong>You are the only exception.<strong>  
><strong>You are the only exception.<strong>

**Maybe I know somewhere**  
><strong>deep in my soul<strong>  
><strong>that love never lasts.<strong>  
><strong>And we've got to find other ways<strong>  
><strong>to make it alone.<strong>  
><strong>Or keep a straight face.<strong>  
><strong>And I've always lived like this<strong>  
><strong>keeping a comfortable distance.<strong>  
><strong>And up until now I've sworn to myself<strong>  
><strong>that I'm content with loneliness.<strong>

**Because none of it was ever worth the risk.**

**Well you are the only exception.**  
><strong>You are the only exception.<strong>  
><strong>You are the only exception.<strong>  
><strong>You are the only exception.<strong>  
><strong>You are the only exception.<strong>

**I've got a tight grip on reality,**  
><strong>but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.<strong>  
><strong>I know you're leaving in the morning<strong>  
><strong>when you wake up.<strong>  
><strong>Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.<strong>

**You are the only exception.**

**_[x4]_**

**You are the only exception.**

**_[x4]_**

**And I'm on my way to believing.**  
><strong>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.<strong>


	12. Poison & Wine

**Chapter 12: Poison and Wine**

* * *

><p><em>I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back<em>_  
><em>_The less I give the more I get back__  
><em>_Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise__  
><em>_I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you__  
><em>_Oh I don't love you but I always will__  
>- The Civil Wars<em>_  
><em>

_Brooke walked through the doors with a new outlook on life. This was senior year and she definitely needed it to be different. First off, no more fights, verbal and definitely not physical. The stress wouldn't be good for the baby and obviously physical could hurt the baby. No one knew yet of course. She was only a few months along so you couldn't really see anything. _

_She had finally accepted she would be having and keeping this baby and the fact Lucas was the baby's father. She didn't want him in her life but now he would be there forever and she understands that now. Brooke already felt a great love for the baby that grew inside her and felt a protection towards it that she had never felt before. _

_When she made it to her locker she could already feel the stares on her and she wondered if some crazy way they all found out, but then she heard the whispers get louder when a body was next to her and she automatically knew they were talking about the break up that had occurred. Many had spoken of what broke up the crazy couple and the main rumor was that he had caught her in bed with some random guy at a party._

_If only they really knew._

_Brooke let them think what they wanted to think because she didn't feel like fighting them and she surely didn't want them knowing the humiliating truth._

"_Are you okay?" He whispered and Brooke glared at him._

_It had only been a few weeks but the wounds were still very fresh and every time Brooke saw Lucas she didn't know if she wanted to break down and cry, punch him to a bloody pulp, or pull him into the closest room. She hated to admit that she missed him after what he did to her but she did. She missed him so damn much that it hurt._

"_Stay away from me," Brooke hissed at him slamming the locker._

"_I'm just trying to be nice,"_

"_Nice would have been you never coming near me," Brooke snapped turning and leaving him with a sad expression._

_Lucas had hated the last few weeks. Every time he saw Brooke he wanted to just beg for forgiveness and tell her how much he loved her but he never did. He knew she deserved best and always bothering her wasn't going to be good for the baby. It was a scary thought, being seventeen and having a baby on the way._

_She needed to have a stress free pregnancy and it didn't help with all these people staring at her and he could hear what people were saying about her, they called her whore, they called her slut. They snipped at her that she was crazy to let him go._

"_You hear what happened?" Lucas happened to listen in on as two junior boys passed him. He watched their line of eyesight stay planted on Brooke who stood next to Rachel at the other end of the hallway._

"_I heard she cheated on him,"_

"_Apparently she had the whole relationship and now she is pregnant but doesn't know who the dad is," The second boy laughed._

_Once they got to Brooke the first boy muttered under his breath, "Slut" and laughed._

_Brooke looked down at her hands and started to play with them while Rachel glared at the back of their heads and Lucas couldn't handle it. He wasn't going to let them pick her apart so he strolled up to them grabbing the blond that had called her a slut by the collar and slammed him into a nearby locker._

"_If you're smart, you won't talk about her or even look at her," Lucas released the boy who fell to the floor and was stupid enough to keep talking._

"_Why are you looking out for her Scott? She's the whore that cheated, not you man"_

_Lucas turned to look at Brooke who kept her eyes downcast at her hands and Lucas just spun and gave the blond a hard kick to the stomach._

"_Stay away from her," _

_Lucas walked away glancing at Brooke who refused to even look at him. He didn't think acting like losing her didn't bother him would be this hard, but it was proving to be. He hated that he was the one looked at as the victim and gaining pity when obviously he had hurt her._

_He hoped she didn't though, he hoped she didn't care for him as much he had cared for her because then he could at least know that she wasn't hurting, maybe he is the only one that has the gnawing pain that wouldn't let up and only increased when she was in sight._

_He wished she didn't feel that._

_He didn't know she wished he felt it because then maybe that meant he cared for her._

_Neither would know what the other wished._

She had known them both forever and always wanted them both to be happy. Before Brooke moved there, she waited for the day he met a girl that didn't laugh at his jokes. A girl that made him fall to his knees and beg for the chance with her.

They were only fourteen.

And then Brooke Davis moved to town. At first, he didn't admit it; admit that she got under his skin. Everyone saw it though. The way they exchanged looks even when they were younger and 'hated' each other. The way Lucas would go out of his way to interact with her. The second they got together no one ever expected them to part. Of course people wanted them to because they wanted them for themselves.

"What do I owe the pleasure?"

Rachel smiled and took a seat in a chair that at one point she probably sat in.

"I came to talk"

"About?"

"I miss my best friend…" Rachel shrugged picking at her jeans.

"I know, we should have a girl hang out this weekend. Just me, you, Peyt, and Quinn," Brooke said flipping through a file.

"Good. Oh, I heard about the fight. What was it about?" Rachel asked referring to the fight between Tyree and Charlie.

"Oh you know, Red Franklin… Duke Taggaro" Brooke shrugged.

"Wait, my Duke?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, you know another Duke Taggaro? Weird," Brooke said sarcastically.

"Don't be a bitch. Why were they fighting about my son?"

"You remember that thing we thought happened between certain Scott and Taggaro?" Brooke asked and Rachel nodded, "Yeah, that happened,"

"They…"

"Yup,"

Rachel slumped in the chair. "Oh my god, my son likes a Scott,"

"Hey! My daughter liking a Taggaro is no better!" Brooke argued.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your son is the product of Felix and you…"

Rachel sat there for a second before getting an understanding look on her face. "Oh poor Charlie,"

Brooke let out a loud laugh. "Yeah, and I got Davis completely head over heels with Alice Parker and I got Tyree denying feelings for Theresa's daughter… where did I go wrong?"

"We should be asking where Alice and Red's parents when wrong… and me,"

"There is nothing wrong with caring for-" Brooke cut herself to think about her own times with caring for a Scott.

_Brooke sat in the hospital bed freaking out. She wasn't ready. She didn't have anything ready and she wasn't ready to be a mom. She was scared and she didn't know what to do and everyone in her family had tried to calm her down and had yet worked. Even Nathan tried and the only thing that helped was when she threw a bed pan at his head and it made her laugh when he yelped in pain._

_A small part of her wanted to know where Lucas was. He was the father and should be here but she had yet to see him and part of her was completely pissed about that. Just as she started to curse him in her mind- because that always made her feel better- he walked in. Well, ran in._

"_Are you okay?" He asked speeding up to her and Brooke seemed to have lost her hating attitude towards him. Maybe it was the drugs that made her shake her head and look at him with scared eyes._

"_I don't want to do it, Lucas" She whimpered._

"_Brooke,"_

"_I'm not ready Lucas. I'm not ready to be a mom," She said shaking her head and he sat on the bed._

"_It's more than that, isn't it?" He asked and she nodded with a trembling lip._

"_What if I am a bad mom? What if I'm like him, Lucas? I don't want baby living with that and what if I'm just like him?"_

_Lucas grabbed her face gently and Brooke blinked the tears away. "You're not. You're Brooke Davis. Badass of Tree Hill-,"_

"_That's not a good quality to have Lucas" She said placing her hands comfortably on his arms._

"_You didn't let me finish. You're Brooke Davis, yeah the badass of Tree Hill. You are also the girl that protects people when they don't deserve it. You find good in everyone. You are caring, you are strong and determined and very competitive. You are selfless. All that makes a good mom, especially determined because you are going to prove everyone wrong." He finished wiping her tears away._

"_Aren't you scared?"_

"_Oh I'm scared shitless" He quipped making her laugh, "But we're gonna be okay. We are gonna give this kid the best life. Because he is part Davis making him part badass," He shrugged and she laughed._

"_I'm ready,"_

_Brooke watched Lucas get up to go get the doctor and she missed his touch. She'd never admit to anyone on how Lucas even now made her feel but it pissed her off a small amount he could still make her feel this way even after seven months of them being broken up._

"Brooke?" Rachel said snapping Brooke out of her thoughts and giving a scowl.

"You're right. Loving a Scott sucks," Brooke sighed not noticing the huge meaning behind the small comment.

Rachel's eyes grew wide at the confession and stared at Brooke as she continued to look through her notes. Rachel sat up in her chair with her mouth hanging open. Of course everyone knew how Brooke felt about Lucas but to hear her actually come out and say it was just amazing.

"You just admitted it," Rachel said astonished.

"Admitted what?" Brooke asked.

"You love him. You love Lucas Scott!"

"Umm, no I don't," Brooke said confused on what was happening.

"No, no you just said and I quote, 'loving a Scott sucks,'" Rachel smiled.

"I didn't mean it like that, Rach"

"Yeah you did," Rachel grinned.

"Well even if I did, it's gone now" Brooke shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked and Brooke finally looked at Rachel and shrugged once again.

"Yeah,"

"Why'd you guys break up?" Rachel asked.

Rachel always asked and Brooke always gave a bullshit answer to get off the topic.

"I broke up with him," Brooke cleared and Rachel nodded.

"I didn't know that," Rachel said.

"No one knew that,"

"Why?"

"It wasn't because I found out I was pregnant,"

"Brooke, tell me,"

"I can't," Brooke said and she truly couldn't.

Telling would open a can of worms because she would ask if Felix knew and Brooke was ninety- nine percent sure he did know. She wasn't going to screw them up because she knew Felix was most likely the one that didn't want it to happen and he probably only knew because he just happened to be sitting there when it was arranged.

"Can you tell me anything?"

"It doesn't show Lucas in a great light," Brooke shrugged.

"That's all I'm getting?"

"Yeah,"

"If you hate him so much why do you protect Brooke?" Rachel asked her and Brooke thought long and hard on her answer.

There could probably be thousand reasons why she kept what happened a secret.

Protect herself.

Hide the humiliation.

It would piss off a lot of people.

It is in the past.

She didn't want her kids knowing.

But even Brooke knew the one reason that was small but there that it made her want to throw things at him when he walked into a room. She tried so hard to hide it. To hide the feelings she felt for him, but Rachel just had to bring it up and ask about it. Ask what her feelings were and because of it, that small reason slapped her in the face and now that she knew it was never going to go away.

The feeling felt like the first time she felt it. And she thought the same thing. Like when you see the arrow on a FedEx truck. It was there, it had always been there and always will be there. And just like last time she wondered how it happened so quick. It wasn't like he was nice or different but maybe because she saw him over the last twenty years as the real Lucas Scott. Not the one that was after something.

Because underneath all the hate she felt for him was that feeling that he made her feel. Even though he was an ass that didn't care about her.

But one thing that was different that it didn't make her happy. It made her want to run to a bathroom and bawl her eyes out. It made her want to scream out why him? She wanted to bad to hate him and she had a feeling of dread realizing that she never could truly hate him. Not really. And she hated it because even though she could never hate him, she knew she could never trust him. But it didn't make it go away. It was still there making her heart race.

"Because I love him" Brooke admitted completely contradicting her earlier statement.

And for once Rachel Taggaro _née Gatina was completely speechless._

**You only know what I want you to****  
><strong>**I know everything you don't want me to****  
><strong>**Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine****  
><strong>**You think your dreams are the same as mine****  
><strong>**Oh I don't love you but I always will****  
><strong>**Oh I don't love you but I always will****  
><strong>**Oh I don't love you but I always will****  
><strong>**I always will**

**I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back****  
><strong>**The less I give the more I get back****  
><strong>**Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise****  
><strong>**I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you**

**Oh I don't love you but I always will****  
><strong>**Oh I don't love you but I always will****  
><strong>**Oh I don't love you but I always will****  
><strong>**Oh I don't love you but I always will****  
><strong>**Oh I don't love you but I always will****  
><strong>**Oh I don't love you but I always will****  
><strong>**Oh I don't love you but I always will**

**I always will****  
><strong>**I always will****  
><strong>**I always will****  
><strong>**I always will****  
><strong>**I always will**

**I personally think this song is just perfect for them. It has that whole I am going to hide how I feel about you but I feel it. And the whole I don't have a choice but I still choose you… kind of how Brooke really doesn't want to love him but she knows that even if she had a choice she would still love for the horrible idiot he is.**

**i know the chapter is short but i wanted it to end here because it would lose meaning if i jumped to something else quickly after her confession. But dont think it is all sunshine and rainbows because she loves. She is still super pissed off and isnt even sure if she can forgive him for what he did. **


	13. Never Say Never

**Chapter 13: Never Say Never**

* * *

><p><em>Some things we don't talk about<br>Rather do without  
>And just hold the smile<br>Falling in and out of love  
>Ashamed and proud of<br>Together all the while  
>- The Fray<em>

_She walked around her house with Davis following her with a concerned look on his face. He might be three but he was very smart for his age and he could tell something was wrong with his favorite person._

"_Mommy, what's wrong?" He asked her as she paced around the living room._

"_Have you spoken to your father, Davis?" Brooke asked him and he pondered the question, stopping his movements that mimicked his mother._

"_Well mommy we talked when we hung out earlier with Uncle Natey, but that was a long time ago." He answered_

"_You have no recollection of time," she muttered and his boyish laugh vibrated in her ears._

"_Mommy, you are so silly." _

"_Thanks, Davis," she flopped down onto the couch, her long dress flowing around her._

_Davis climbed into Brooke's lap and snuggled into her. "Why you sad mommy?"_

"_Because there is a wedding tonight."_

"_Aunt Alex and Uncle Chase," Davis said with his understanding tone._

"_Exactly, and I am one of Aunt Alex's bridesmaids," she explained._

"_So why aren't we there, mommy?" He asked as he played with a button on his suit._

"_Because I told them I would get ready here so I could be home when you got home and your father said he would pick us up."_

"_Daddy's not here mommy," Davis told her as he lifted his little hands palm up and shrugging._

"_I know, and I have no way of getting there now because the car broke down," she sighed, leaning her chin onto Davis' head and hugging him._

"_It's okay, mommy."_

"_Why does your father have to be unreliable?" She grumbled lowly, not meaning for Davis to even understand what she meant._

"_I'm sure he's coming, mommy. Daddy loves you," Davis patted Brooke's hand in a comforting gesture._

"_Doubtful, baby." Brooke sighed._

"_You look pretty, mommy." Davis told her._

"_Well you look…"_

"_Dapper?" He smiled, making Brooke throw her head back laughing._

"_Where did you learn that?"_

"_Aunt Grey is always talking about how dapper Uncle Beck is. I think it is good," Davis shrugged._

"_Your aunt is crazy, you know that?"_

"_Am I dapper, mommy?" He asked._

"_The most dapper," She smiled as the door opened and Lucas walked in dressed in his tuxedo._

"_Sorry, I'm late. Lily wanted to go tonight even though she has been sick all week, so I had to help mom and dad explain to her why she couldn't be my date tonight," he explained to Brooke and Davis, who stared at him from the sofa with the same expression._

"_What's wrong with Snow?" Brooke asked as Davis hopped from her lap to run over to Lucas, who snatched him into his arms._

"_Strep," he told her, and after noticing her concerned face he added, "She's fine Brooke."_

"_We have to go or we are going to be late," Brooke said, grabbing her heels and sliding them on._

"_Since when do you wear heels?" Lucas asked as they started out the door._

"_Since I was maid of honor at a wedding and was told I had to wear them," Brooke told him in her usual short tone while walking towards his car._

_Lucas watched the dress spin around her from the wind and a grin graced his face. Brooke always looked great in red and the simple dress she wore accentuated her body amazingly._

"_Your mom dresses up nice, huh?" Lucas asked Davis, who nodded._

"_Mommy is the prettiest," Davis whispered to him._

"_I agree totally, little man." Lucas smiled at his son._

Davis sat next to his mom as they sat in church. She played anxiously with the hem of her skirt and Davis wondered what was going through her mind. His dad sat beside her, which probably had something to do with her mood. She was always on edge when his dad was around.

Davis always thought it was more than because they didn't get along. He always thought his mom was trying to keep up a façade on how she felt for his dad, and she had a hard time keeping it up when he was in such close proximity.

Alice sat beside him with a sleeping Caroline in her arms. Davis slipped his hand into hers to calm her nerves because he knew she was freaking out over the looks people might start giving her for the little girl that rested in her lap.

He leaned over and kissed the side of her head and felt her body release its tension. Joy filled his body because simple touches from _him _could help her.

Caroline wiggled, making Alice once again tense afraid Caroline would cry and start a scene. Instead, Caroline crawled into Davis' lap before once again closing her eyes. Davis glanced at Alice, who was staring wide eyed at where her daughter now resided. To put her at ease, Davis just wrapped his free arm around Caroline's small body comfortably, like he had known Caroline since she was born.

Alice hid the smile that graced her face with her dark hair and shifted closer to Davis. Soon church was let out and Davis didn't hesitate as he stood up and adjusted Caroline in his arms before lacing his fingers once again with Alice's and starting out the door.

"He is so gone," Lucas whispered to Brooke, who glared at him.

"What is so wrong with that? About time one of us is happy," Brooke grumbled as she waited for a go to clear the aisle.

"I never said anything was wrong with it; just find it funny how quick it happened," He shrugged with his chest close to her back.

"Well, let's hope he isn't using her. We know how Scott's love to do that sort of thing," It was a low blow but she honestly didn't care. He couldn't start trying to be friends with her after twenty years and expect her to befriend him.

"Does she even know who the father is?" He asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She hissed, still not turning to look at him.

"Well, if I was Davis, I would want to know who that little girl belonged to."

"I don't think he really cares. Unlike you, he isn't going to call her a slut and question everything she does."

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic."

"I am not melodramatic."

"Coming from the girl who has been holding a grudge for twenty years…"

"For good reason."

"And what is that reason again? It can't be because of the bet, because you forgave Nathan." He snapped at her as she spun around, neither noticing the church was empty and were free to leave.

"Nathan is blood, Lucas." She said, aggravated.

"And we have three kids together…" He retorted.

"I don't care."

"Obviously you don't care! You never did!" He yelled at her.

"That's rich. I didn't care? Should we reminisce on how much you cared now, Scott?"

"Great, now we have reverted back to my surname. Why can't you just grow up for five minutes and talk to me?"

"What is there we need to talk about? Unless it is about our children, we have nothing to discuss,"

"Bullshit," He whispered with malice.

"I'm not doing this Lucas. I don't know what game you are playing, but I refuse to take part in it again." She shoved a finger in his chest before spinning around and speeding out the church before he had a chance to grab her and continue the conversation.

"Twenty years ago, I sat in this front pew and told her all about the power of love. I knew you two had something, it seems before anyone else." The old man shook his head as he rested in the pew stretching his legs.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked, taking a seat next to him.

"You two have, with a doubt, the craziest relationship this town has even seen." Pastor shrugged, making Lucas crack a smile at him. "Crazy about each other, just scared that the other one might have some ulterior motive, like a bet." He leaned in close, like he was telling a secret.

"I never meant to hurt her. I was just stupid and young, and I stopped when I started to care for her; it just somehow got out and by that time it was too late." Lucas sighed.

"Ahh, it is never too late for Brooke and Lucas," he shook his head at the younger boy.

"What makes you say that?" Lucas asked him, confused.

"She took a chance on you before…"

"And look how that turned out."

"You're not the only one that looks at the other with love." The pastor told him.

"I don't believe you."

"You are the only one that does not see the way she looks at you when you walk away from her, son."

Lucas sighed, "And how does she look at me?"

"Like she did twenty years ago… she looks at you hoping you see that she is just wanting you to come in and save her."

"She has nothing for me to save her from." Lucas argued.

"You'd be surprised what a girl will tell her pastor that just so happens to be her step uncle." He smiled while patting Lucas' back. "You will get her back, Lucas. She just wants to make sure you won't leave her again."

"I have twenty years and three kids to prove that I won't; I will never give up." Lucas said with a bitter tone.

"And, in twenty years, did you ever apologize to her for what you did?"

"Of course I did," Lucas responded without hesitation before scrunching his eyebrows together, "I mean I think I did."

"Lucas, for twenty years that girl believes, no matter what you say, that you never cared for her…"

"Cause she is stupid…"

"You aren't smartest one either, son." He laughed.

"I just miss her." Lucas sighed, defeated.

"Yeah, I know. Just tell her you're sorry. You would be surprise how far that goes."

Lucas was then left alone by himself and his thoughts of the brunette beauty that held his heart.

* * *

><p>Liam stood under a tree with his cousins when he saw the girl from the library. She was more put together this morning than she was that day. Her thick black hair was in an intricate braid that he had probably seen Alyssa and Mel do at some point. She was wearing a red dress that had three quarter sleeves and ended an inch above her thigh.<p>

She still had those god awful glasses, though.

She was intriguing, which was probably why Liam felt himself moving in her direction. He really had no idea what he was doing when he stopped in front of her and her two lackeys.

"What do you want, Upton?" The thicker of the two asked, and Loo's head shot up in surprise that Liam was standing in front of her with a smirk etched into his bad boy features.

"Just seeing how Loo was," Liam shrugged, egging the two brutes on.

"You don't need to talk to her," the other said, and Loo sighed.

"Hi, Liam," Loo mumbled.

"Hi, Loo." He smirked with an arrogant tone.

"You can go now." One of them snapped, and Liam rolled his eyes.

"I'm good." Liam shrugged, and the smaller of two idiots started towards him.

"Liam!" He turned around to see his little brother running towards him making an actual smile, not his usual smirk, grace his face.

"Sammy," Liam said, grabbing the little blonde in his arms and turning back around to the group in front of him.

"Sammy, this is Loo." Liam introduced, and Sammy stuck his hand out.

"Samuel Anderson Upton at your service." He said with confidence, making Liam bite his lip to hold in the laughter his little brother always made him have.

"Loo," She smiled, taking his little hand in hers.

"My mommy calls my aunt Loo sometimes," Sammy said.

"Told you." Liam added on.

"Liam, mommy is waiting for us and some guy was talking to Lyssy," Sammy explained, making Liam's features take a dangerous turn.

"Who was talking to her?"

Sammy cupped his hand around his mouth and whispered into Liam's ear, "The bad one."

Liam nodded and gave Loo a quick good bye before heading towards the direction Sammy told him Alyssa was. He was getting really tired of this guy messing with his baby sister. He just couldn't take a hint. He found Reid throwing Bradley into the dirt on the field that was close to the church and Alyssa behind him begging him to stop.

"You think you are so tough, don't you?" Reid shouted, kicking Bradley in the gut.

"Reid, please, let's just go." Alyssa once again tried to find an opening to grab Reid and pull him away but so far was having a very hard time with it.

"Sammy, go wait with sissy, okay?" Liam sat Sammy down and Sammy ran to find Melanie while Liam slowly approached the fight.

"She wanted it," Bradley laughed from the ground, spitting out the blood coming from his busted lip; Reid grabbed him by the collar, standing him up, just to punch him hard in the face causing Bradley to stumble back.

"Shut your fucking mouth," Reid hissed.

"Reid, he isn't worth you getting in trouble." Alyssa pleaded, looking anxiously at Liam. "Please do something."

"I think Reid needs this," Liam shrugged as Reid tackled Bradley to the ground, and Bradley got in a few good punches to Reid's face.

"You're just mad you didn't fuck her first," Bradley was taunting Reid, and Alyssa knew it.

"Liam, please do something," Alyssa begged again as she tried to pull Bradley off Reid.

Liam should have seen it coming; he was just staring, and not thinking it was going to happen. He watched as Bradley's elbow purposely went back to hit Alyssa in the face, making Reid go ballistic.

Reid rolled them over to punch Bradley as hard as he could, and it was then that Liam decided to break it up. It took all his strength to get Reid to stop fighting him and pull him away from a bleeding Bradley. "Stay the fuck away from her!" Reid yelled as Liam pulled him away, and Alyssa stared at Bradley, who was on his hands and knees trying to stand up.

Alyssa didn't know what came over her. Maybe seeing him vulnerable gave her the chance to finally do what she had wanted to do for so long. She stared at him with hatred before rearing back with her heel and kicking him as hard as she could in the stomach, making him roll onto his back, laughing.

"You are so weak, Upton." He laughed, making Alyssa kick him again.

"You have ruined my life, you piece of shit." She muttered, kicking him one more time before retreating the same way her brother had gone.

"See you around, Upton."

"Fuck you." She yelled over her shoulder.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but you already did that."

Alyssa spun around to look at him from his spot on the dirty ground. "Technically, I don't think I fucked anything when I was unconscious the whole time."

"You tell yourself you didn't enjoy it because you don't want to lose your perfect image that Branson sees."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like he wasn't only reason you went out with me."

"You don't know what you're talking about." She said, refusing to fall into his little trap.

"You wanted to make him jealous, right?" Alyssa shook her head, wishing he would stop talking. "Wanted him to notice you as more than the best friend?"

"Shut up."

"Hey, it worked out for you. Me fucking you surely made him notice. I have more than these bruises to prove it. Hell, he was kicking my ass before that just for asking you out." Bradley laughed at her expression as he stared at the sky.

Alyssa turned away from him.

"Branson isn't perfect, Upton. Look what he did to me today!" Bradley called after her.

"Because you are disgusting and deserve it…" She hissed once again, spinning around with her arms crossed, glaring at him.

"He was doing this before that, Upton. You remember that day I came to school with a black eye, he did that, Upton." Bradley told her in a sing song voice, loving the way her eyes were starting to water.

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because your little Reid was kicking my ass to keep me away from you, just like he did every other guy. Why do you think I am the only one that ever asked you out? They were all scared of him. Branson made sure no guy came near you while he had all the girls he wanted on the side. He wanted you for himself, he was just too selfish to give you the same satisfaction." Bradley mocked her.

"I don't believe you."

"Yeah, whatever, but he probably still does it."

Alyssa then left him with everything weighing on her and confused by what Bradley said. Reid knew how she felt insecure, how she felt no one wanted her because of some ludicrous reason, and that guys just all thought she was trash. So why would he do this? Why would he push every guy away from her? It didn't make sense. He wouldn't do that. Reid wouldn't make her think that way. Especially with everything she has been through.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know everyone knew what we did," Charlie sighed as she picked at her shoes while she sat on the back steps of the church.<p>

"I guess I can't hide behind the fact your brother's would hate me anymore," Duke joked, and Charlie just sighed again, resting her head on her knees.

"I see your bruises are fading," He said, running a hand over her bruised lip that Tyree had given her when they were fighting.

"Just give it up, Duke, okay?" She said, sadly.

"You really want me to give you up and just be your friend?" He asked as they sat side by side.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, pulling his jacket tighter around her, and nodding. Duke played with one of her hands as they continued to sit there in silence; neither one of them truly wanting to let go of the other.

"Does he love you?" Duke asked, and she shrugged.

"No," She said and he nodded.

"I could love you," He told her with a pain in his chest at thought of truly losing her forever.

"I know you could," She said softly as he continued to casually rub her hand in between his.

Charlie put her chin on his shoulder and stared at him as he kept his eyes on her hand. "Friends?"

He turned to look at her, leaned in to give her a too long kiss with his rough lips against her soft ones, as she took his face in her small hands, and he grabbed the back of her head as he turned his body towards her. He pulled away from her and she, on instinct, leaned towards him to try and keep his lips on hers even though she knew it was wrong.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Friends."

* * *

><p>After church, three boys sat on the bleachers, on the little league field, wondering where the rest of the family was. They spoke to each other about their week and they teased Tyree of his black eye that was still on his face from what his twin sister had done to him.<p>

"Shut up guys, it was just Charlie." Tyree laughed, pushing James off the bleachers.

James jumped up, brushing the dirt off his charcoal grey dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, before settling back on the metal benches.

"You deserved it; you were a complete ass," Wesley confessed.

"Yeah, I know." Tyree sighed.

"You apologize yet?" James asked.

"Scott's don't apologize. We just kind of let it fade away like the bruises."

"Yeah, but usually you two are speaking by now, and she hasn't said a word to you in days." James observed, and Tyree groaned.

"I know, it is torture! I hate not talking to her." He groaned, making his cousins laugh at him. "I'm serious. It sucks sitting across from her at dinner and her glaring at me the whole time."

"You sound like a girl," Wesley taunted.

"She is my best friend, shut up."

"Who is best friends with their sister?" James asked, and Tyree raised his hand.

"I spent nine months in the womb with her. We have that whole twin thing, and I now I have no one to talk to you."

"Then apologize," James laughed.

"That's dumb," Tyree grumbled.

"You're so stupid, man," Wesley chuckled.

"Both of you, shut up," Tyree muttered, and they rolled their eyes.

"How you doing, Wes?" James asked, and the blond shrugged, rolling his blue sleeves up to take away some of the heat he was feeling from the sun.

"Same as I always am," Wesley said, uninterested.

"How is she?" Tyree asked and Wesley sighed.

He had tried really hard to keep his feelings for the outcast blonde from his cousins, but they somehow caught on after they noticed a certain jacket of his on her most days at school. Of course no one else would ever notice, but they were his cousins and could see the way he would smile at her when she would do presentations in class, or how he would always seem to disappear when she wasn't in school. Soon they asked him and he lied and said she was just a girl he occasionally would hook up with, but they saw right through it. Wesley might be an excellent liar, but they watched as he cringed as he told that one.

So he told them everything.

How they met.

How they got together.

How she was sick.

How he was completely in love with her.

How he hated her.

And they listened because it wasn't every day a girl could get Wesley Sawyer to talk about his feelings.

"She is my girl and I hate seeing her sick, but she won't even tell me what she has."

"Why?" They asked him in unison.

"Cause my girl is stubborn and knows if she told me I would do all I could to make her better, and she has," he paused as he swallowed hard, "Accepted she is dying." He said it like the words were poison, and, to him, they were.

"We'll figure it out, Wes." James told him.

"It is getting really hard guys," Wesley said angrily running his hands through his hair.

"What do you mean?" Tyree asked.

"The whole seeing her and not talking to her and wanting to be around her. She _is _dying so why won't she let me be with her all the time?" He asked kicking the metal in front of him.

About that time, they saw a petite blonde skip down the sidewalk far from them, and, even when he was mad at her, Wesley couldn't help the smile that settled on his face.

"I gotta go," He said, jumping from the bleachers and running across the small field at top speed and hopping over the small fence. She wasn't far from him as he jogged to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, making her laugh as he pulled her behind a large tree.

"Hey," He smiled down at her as she grinned at him.

"I thought we talked about this," Babe sighed, leaning back against the tree playing with a button of his shirt.

"No, you talked about this, baby. I just pretended to agree so you would stop being so stupid," He shrugged, leaning in to kiss her but she pushed his face away.

"Wesley," She growled.

"You can't say anything that will make me leave, Babe, so don't even try."

"I don't want you to get hurt, Wesley." She sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Just shut up about me getting hurt okay?" He groaned, leaning his hands against the tree.

"I care about you, Wesley." She whispered into his chest.

"I care about you, too," He smirked.

"You are so arrogant," She laughed.

"What? I didn't even say anything."

"You didn't have to, that cocky smirk says it all." She pointed at his lips that formed the perfect Wesley smirk and he shook his head at her.

"Babe, I taught you how to smirk so you can't say anything," He laughed.

"Yeah, your ways rubbed off on me, you little corrupter."

"And proud of it," He grinned, finally kissing her and pushing her against the tree.

"Go out with me, Babe. In public for everyone to see," He mumbled into her lips and she froze.

"Wesley," She sighed.

"One date and if you don't like it we won't do it again," He responded and she shook her head.

"Why can't you just leave it alone?" She muttered.

"Because I want you, I want all of you and I don't want this anymore, Babe" He snapped at her and she crossed her arms in a defensive manner.

"It is either this or nothing," She shrugging giving him an ultimatum that she was sure on what his answer would be.

He nodded giving her a small kiss to the forehead. "Then we are nothing,"

He walked away living Babe with her heart hurting and with her jaw hanging open.

That wasn't what she thought he was going to say.

* * *

><p>Callie walked home from church with Bobby beside her. Now Bobby and Callie's relationship was a different one. A nine year difference made him have a way of always wanting to protect her from the world and making sure she always excelled at everything. They were very much like Brooke and Easton and there were definitely times where Callie just wished Bobby would leave her alone because he always pushed her too hard, and then there were the other times where she really wouldn't know what she would do without him.<p>

"What's wrong, Callie?" Bobby asked as he slung an arm around her shoulder.

"I just hate high school," She shrugged, the past week being very hard for her.

She couldn't even walk down the hallway without someone having something to say about her. She really didn't even know what she did this time to make half the junior class hate her.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"You know, I am one of the most pure girls in my grade?" She asked rhetorically and he cringed.

"Eww, Callie."

"Be happy I am, Bobby, but really I am. I am the girl that doesn't go out and party on weekends, and I'm the girl that all she does is flirt. I am one of the few virgins in my school,"

"That isn't something be ashamed of, little sister."

"Well, when the whole school thinks you are the opposite of what you are, you start to think it might be easier to just prove them all right…" She sighed.

"Callie, you only got a year left and then you never have to see any of them ever again, including that little fucker-,"

"Language, Bobby," Callie criticized, and he rolled his eyes.

"Really though, you'll never have to see him again, or any of them. One more year…"

Callie nodded, but sighed sadly because she didn't want that. She felt stupid for feeling it, but she didn't want to never see him again. She has gone years seeing him for 180 days straight and the idea of not seeing his annoying face bothered her. She didn't even know she cared that much but she would miss him if he moved.

"You like him don't you?" He asked her and she stayed silent thinking the same thing.

Did she like him?

Did she like how her name sounded with his accent? Did she hate him with Frankie so much because she wanted it to be her? Did she care about him and want him to feel the same way?

She stood there and Bobby stopped with her and she shook her head of the crazy idea.

"No Bobby, I don't like him."

**Some things we don't talk about  
>Rather do without<br>And just hold the smile  
>Falling in and out of love<br>Ashamed and proud of  
>Together all the while<strong>

**You can never say never**  
><strong>While we don't know when<strong>  
><strong>But time and time again<strong>  
><strong>Younger now than we were before<strong>

**Don't let me go**  
><strong>Don't let me go<strong>  
><strong>Don't let me go<strong>

**_[x2]_**

**Picture, you're the queen of everything**  
><strong>As far as the eye can see<strong>  
><strong>Under your command<strong>  
><strong>I will be your guardian<strong>  
><strong>When all is crumbling<strong>  
><strong>To steady your hand<strong>

**You can never say never**  
><strong>While we don't know when<strong>  
><strong>Time, time, time again<strong>  
><strong>Younger now than we were before<strong>

**Don't let me go**  
><strong>Don't let me go<strong>  
><strong>Don't let me go<strong>

**_[x2]_**

**We're pulling apart and coming together again and again**  
><strong>We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again<strong>

**Don't let me go**  
><strong>Don't let me go<strong>  
><strong>Don't let me go<strong>

**_[x4]_**

**I apologize very much.**

**My computer is broken. **

**It makes me sad.**

**But my mommy wasn't working and let me use hers to write this whole chapter in a few chapters and scrapping what I think I had on my computer.**

**So if it seems really random I apologize. I just wanted to get a chapter out.**

**I don't know when I will get my computer back so updates will very random.**

**Once again:**

**I'm sorry.**

**I hope everyone is having a great 2012 so far.**

**Mine obviously has not been spectacular.**

**I am very upset about my computer.**

**Anywho.**

**Thanks Prongs for the editing and funny commentary.**

**Needed that since I still don't feel very dapper.**

**Review Pretty Pretty Please.**


	14. Look After You

**Chapter 14: Look After You**

* * *

><p><em>If I don't say this now I will surely break<em>  
><em>As I'm leaving the one I want to take<em>  
><em>Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait<em>  
><em>My heart has started to separate<em>  
><em>-The Fray<em>

Lily has been married for four months, and in those four months she had been close to her husband a few hours tops. It was torture. She was a newlywed; she should barely come out of the bedroom. She shouldn't be putting in overtime at work just so she didn't have to think about the lonely bed she was going home to.

Lily and Adam had a different type of start to a relationship. He was a senior when she was a junior and they didn't exactly run in the same crowds. He moved to Tree Hill the last few months of his junior year. She had a feeling he was recruited for the basketball team. It really wouldn't surprise her because they used to do it all the time when Lucas and Nathan were on the team.

So he moved to Tree Hill and all the girls ogled at him with drool running down their faces. Lily didn't really get what they were all so obsessed over but she just ignored it. Lily wasn't like her big brother; she wasn't the most popular in school and the only reason people knew her was because of the last name that was stuck to her first. It meant she had connections to the biggest bad asses to ever grace Tree Hill with their presence.

Automatically people thought Lily would be bad-tempered, just like Lucas, but she was the complete opposite. She was a quiet, smart girl that wore glasses. She never once got suspended for fighting and never got detention. She just went to school, did her work, made friends, and went home. She wasn't a cliché loner. She was just Lily, random in friends and happy to be alive. Being in a coma for a few years does that to a girl.

So she didn't know Adam Ryder. Never spoke to him, and never gazed from far away, thinking of ways to be with him. She honestly didn't care.

So he graduated and she went on with life.

Then a year later, she graduated and went to college.

South Carolina to be exact and literally ran into him one day when she jogging. She wasn't paying attention and ran right through the entire basketball team. They all found it funny when she didn't pay them attention and didn't notice she was making her way through all of them. Adam was just like her, not noticing the world around him, and they slammed into each other.

Adam is huge so the small body ramming into him did nothing to him, but she did fall onto the sidewalk like a sack of potatoes.

"_Oh, shit, I am so sorry," Adam apologized, grabbing the mystery girl's arm and pulling her up._

_Lily looked around to see all the guys staring at her and started to feel uncomfortable._

"_Don't worry about it. I'm used to it," She smiled and he cocked his head to the side._

"_You're used to having basketball players knock you over?"_

"_Well my big brother and all his friends are basketball players," She shrugged._

"_You look really familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked._

Of course Lily knew where he had seen her because even if they had never directly spoken as best buds, she was part of many clubs in which people would come to you to buy things so it just may have been they had crossed points.

And to add, she worked at the most popular hang out in town and went to every single basketball game.

Lucas seared onto her brain that basketball was life and even if she couldn't play because of her health, she knew all the many aspects that went into the game.

Even if she never got a chance to step onto the court, she knew the statistics of every player that did, including Adam. But she wasn't going to tell him that.

So she lied and told him she had never met him before, apologized, and jogged off, not knowing that Adam stared at her the whole time. She didn't think she would see him again, but the next day in one of her classes, there he sat in the very back.

"_I knew I had seen you before. We have this class together," Adam smiled, jumping from his seat, and hopping over a desk to take a seat closer to her._

"_Really? Never noticed," She said, pulling out her computer._

"_Are you from Tree Hill?" He asked and Lily looked at him._

_She wanted to get away from Tree Hill for a reason. She was tired of being compared to Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, and everyone else she grew up around. She didn't want to be considered Lucas Scott's little sister or Davis Scott's aunt because she does get questioned on that a lot too and he is eleven._

"_Why would you think that?" She asked, hoping to drop the subject._

"_The Karen's Café sticker on your computer made me wonder," He pointed to the worn sticker on top of her computer and she sighed, sticking her hand out._

"_Lily Scott," She introduced and his eyes went wide._

"_You are the daughter of the owner of Karen's Café?" He asked and she grinned._

"_Not usually what people associate me with, but yeah, that's me," She joked._

"_I love that place."_

"_Me too," She laughed._

She always wondered if he never made the other connection because he wasn't always in Tree Hill. He moved there when he was a junior so maybe he didn't really know who Lucas was. At least she thought that, but it turns out he just was being polite.

_Over the last few months, Adam had been persistent, took his seat next to Lily every day, and tried to get to know her but she was very hesitant with getting to know him._

_He was Adam who was a big deal in Tree Hill and when they went home for Christmas they wouldn't be friends anymore. He would go back to his high school cronies and she would go to her dysfunctional, loud, huge, family. _

_She had grown accustom to him and was starting to see what all the girls talked about in Tree Hill. He was cute, he was funny, and he had this way of making her get butterflies just by tapping his hands on his desk. She wasn't sure why he wanted to get to know her so bad, but she was completely okay with it._

"_You going home for Christmas?" He asked, leaning close so the professor didn't hear and she shrugged._

"_Shouldn't you be listening, Adam?" She cut her eyes over at him._

"_No, I will just have you tutor me. Oh, the perks of my best friend being the smartest in the class," He smiled leaning back in his seat and resting his hands behind his head._

"_So we're best friends now?" She asked with a grin._

"_Obviously, you are the only person that doesn't put up with my shit. Most people would just let me cheat off of them," He mumbled with a joking glare and she rolled her eyes turning back to the lecture._

_Soon the class was over and Adam continued his conversation with her, "So…"_

"_So?" She asked, packing her things up and pushing her glasses up._

"_Are you going home?"_

"_Yeah, if I didn't Lucas would come charging down here to get me," She replied not even thinking about what she had said; Adam cocked his head to the side._

"_Lucas… as in Lucas Scott?" He asked with a surprise tone and she froze in her movements._

"_Yup," She slung her book bag on and started out the class._

"_As in the Lucas Scott that averaged-,"_

"_30 points, 11 rebounds, and 4 assists in just one game," She finished for him and he nodded. "Yes, Adam, that is my brother. Yes, I knew who you were when we first met, yes, I know Nathan Davis, pro basketball player, and yes, Brooke Davis is one of my favorite people in the whole world."_

"_Calm down, Lils," Adam stopped her rambling and slung his arm around her shoulder but she shrugged him off._

"_I'm so tired of being Lucas Scott's little sister. I'm tired of people getting to know me because of my family and I am tired of people telling me his stats from eleven years ago. News flash-,"_

"_Lily, just shut up." Adam replied and she growled stomping her foot._

"_Adam, I don't want to be friends with you," She snapped and he looked at her confused._

"_Umm… why?" He asked._

"_Because, you're Adam and the second we step back into Tree Hill, you go back to your perfect life with your perfect friends and your perfect hair and I go back to being part of the infamous Scott family."_

"_And we can't be friends because…?"_

"_Because you might not remember me in high school, but I remember you and if you go back and tell your groupies that you have been slumming with the likes of me, then you will ruin your perfect reputation so I am going to just end this for you, alright?"_

She stayed away from him the rest of the semester and planned on just forgetting about him, but she didn't realize how much she cared about him until he wasn't around making her laugh. She felt completely alone without him and when she got back to Tree Hill for Christmas everyone took notice on her change.

"_Snow," Brooke laid on Lily's bed while Lily was curled into a ball._

"_What?" Lily asked and Brooke sighed._

"_You want to hang out with me today?" Brooke asked and Lily shook her head._

"_No, I have to work," Lily responded._

"_All you do is work, Snow." Brooke replied and Lily shrugged._

"_Yup,"_

"_Are you sure you're okay?" Brooke asked and Lily just laid there._

"_I need to get ready for work," was all Lily said, standing up to go get ready._

_Hours later, she sat in her mom's café looking like a complete mess as she poured sugar in to the shakers. Lucas walked in with Davis close behind trying to explain the fight he got into wasn't his fault._

"_Dad, they were being mean to Charlie," Davis explained and Lucas rolled his eyes at his oldest son._

"_You're still grounded," Lucas replied and Davis groaned hopping onto a stool next to his aunt._

"_Hey, Aunt Lily," Davis said and Lily just gave a soft hey._

"_Lils, you alright?" Lucas asked, walking around the counter to look at his little sister._

"_I'm fine Lucas. God, you and Brooke are like the same person," She growled and Lucas raised an eyebrow glancing at Davis who shrugged._

"_You sure you are okay?" He asked and she went to respond when the bell chimed and she turned to see four large boys walking in. She stared at the one whose eyes bounced around the café before landing on hers. She turned back around like he wasn't anyone she knew and continued to pour the sugar. Lucas noticed it and looked over his little sister's shoulder at the guy who stared at the back of her head making Lucas frown._

"_You got a table, Lily." Lucas gestured and Lily nodded grabbing her booklet and jumping off the stool before shuffling over to the table while staring at her booklet and trying to find her pen._

"_Welcome to Karen's Café. What would ya'll like for drinks?" She asked, starting with the ginger__on the far left who she remembered played as linebacker for the football team._

"_Sweet tea," He replied, not looking up at her but studying the menu and she nodded, looking at a brunette who was class president during Adam's year. _

"_Sweet tea," He added._

_The next boy ordered coke and then her eyes rested on Adam with a practiced uncaring look. "And you?"_

_He stared at the menu not looking at her as he ordered the tea and she nodded, walking away to get their drinks and Lucas followed her to the back._

"_Who is that?"He asked and she shrugged._

"_High school royalty," She muttered._

"_And the one who keeps staring at you?" He asked._

"_Adam,"_

"_And how do you know Adam?"_

"_I don't know anything about him except that he used to play basketball, Lucas," She sighed, sitting the drinks onto a platter and walking back out to the front to the table that was taunting her with the boy that just sat there._

"_Sweet tea for you," She sat down a sweet tea in front of the ginger, "And you," she continued on, "Coke for you," And then it was Adam; she didn't even think about her next comment._

"_Tea with lemon, for you, and extra sugar packets because you are weird," She muttered, pulling her booklet out to hear their orders._

_She looked up to see them all staring at her with weird looks and her eyes went wide._

"_Excuse me while I go drown myself in the toilet," She groaned, walking away and dropping the booklet in front of Davis while handing him her apron._

"_You work," Lily snapped, dropping onto the stool, and Davis went to take orders._

_Lily ran her hands through her hair, wishing the day would just end when she felt her stool being swiveled around for her to stare into eyes that mirrored hers. She tried to get away from him but he trapped her by placing both of his hands on the counter and she slumped forward. _

"_Who is he?" was whispered and she shrugged._

"_I met him at South Carolina, okay?" she whispered back and Lucas narrowed his eyes._

"_Did you two…" _

"_No, Lucas. We were just friends, but I stopped that because I'm not good enough for that family, big brother," She sighed in a hushed tone._

"_Do you like him?" He asked and she nodded. _

"_Then don't be an idiot like me, okay?" _

_She once again nodded, wiping the liquid accumulating in her eyes, and Lucas unblocked her view only to lock her stare with her favorite silver eyes. She bit her lip, once again spinning back around, wishing he would just leave._

"_The blonde wanted me to give this to you," Davis said to his aunt, dropping the paper napkin in front of her before walking into the back to give his dad the order to cook and Lily stared down at the napkin._

_**You miss me.**_

_Lily bit her lip and sighed, crumpling the paper up, and throwing it with perfect accuracy into the trash can by the door. He was so arrogant. Why would he ever think she missed him? Of course she did, but it didn't mean he just had to make sure she knew._

_Ass._

_At that point Adam couldn't take just sitting there anymore acting like he wasn't completely miserable._

"_Lily Scott, if you don't talk to me, I will personally beat your ass," Adam snapped, not even looking up from his daze in his tea, hoping to gain some reaction out of her, but all he got was silence._

"_Are you okay, Adam?" One of his 'friends' asked, and Adam just glared at them._

_They weren't really his friends. His oldest friend was still at college and wouldn't be back for another week and his best friend was sitting only feet away from him, refusing to even speak to him._

_No, the three people that sat with him were the people Lily thought would be rude to her and act like she didn't exist, and she was right. They would act like that but he didn't care what they thought because he could barely be around them. They just were groupies, like she said. No his true friends weren't home yet and they would love her._

_He just wished she would see that._

_He was tired of her ignoring him so he stood up and stood behind her, wishing she would just smile at him like she did a month ago. The last month without her had been miserable and he just wanted her to want to be around him again. He never cared about anyone, let alone someone of the opposite sex, like he cared for her._

"_I miss you," He said and she looked over at her shoulder at him._

"_I don't want to be just Lucas Scott's sister to you," She whispered and he shook his head._

"_You never were," He said, leaning in to trap her much like Lucas had done but she refused to look at him for more than a few seconds so she kept her back to him. His chin was practically resting on her shoulder._

"_I do miss you, Adam," she sighed, leaning back into him and he wrapped his arm around her._

"_Go somewhere with me," He said, and she shook her head regaining her composure and shooting off the chair._

"_I got to go," She said, running out the café, sprinting away from him until she felt she was far enough away and leaned against a brick wall._

"_Lily, seriously, what is your problem?" He asked once he had caught up with her and she sighed knowing it was no use running anymore._

"_Please, just leave me alone, Adam,"_

"_Not until you tell me what I did to you,"_

"_I don't like caring for people and missing for people,"_

"_Why not?" He asked._

"_Cause then I can get hurt,"_

"_We're just friends, aren't we?" He asked, surprised that he didn't like the way it sounded on his tongue._

_The wind blew her hair crazily around her face and she stared up at him with her pretty eyes and nodded. "Yeah, Adam. We're just friends," She then walked away and Adam hated watching her leave once again._

_He was always upsetting her it seemed. He always was disappointing her and always said the wrong thing. He just didn't know how to make her happy and didn't want to push her. She was his best friend, but did he want more?_

_He didn't know her in high school, only in passing. She worked at the café so he might have seen her there, but his friends always talked of Lucas Scott's little sister being so hot, he just never put two and two together; how she was the Scott they walked about. He was an idiot for not realizing it sooner._

_He was confused on why she was so upset with him, but he would figure it out later because right now she was walking away once again upset with him._

"_Lily, you want to meet my family?" He called after her footsteps stopped._

_She turned to look at him before shrugging. _

"_You promise they won't hate me?" She asked and he shook his head._

"_They could never hate you,"_

_She walked back to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder just like he always did._

"_They are going to love you," Adam smiled at her and Lily tried to grin back but it just felt forced._

So she walked with him all the way to the big house on the hill and walked through the blue door, scared of what she would find on the other side. She was surprised to see the many kids that ran through the huge house.

"_Guys don't run," Adam demanded and the three kids stopped instantly._

_Two were identical with their red hair and green eyes and pale skin. A boy and a girl._

_The other little boy had dark tan skinned with pretty butterscotch eyes._

"_Who is this Adam?" The red headed boy asked and Lily just watched on._

"_This is Lily," He explained to the little kids and they all smiled at her._

"_I'm Rose Ryder, I'm nine years old," The little girl smiled, sticking her hand out and Lily grinned taking it._

"_I'm Priestly Ryder. I'm her twin" the ginger boy giggled, jerking his thumb at his sister._

"_I'm older than both of them. I'm ten, my name is Xander Ryder," The boy said with arrogance making Adam shake his head and Lily laughed._

_She was slightly surprised that the three shared the last name with the dirty blonde beside her, but Adam had never spoken of his home life so maybe he would explain it to her soon._

_Adam walked passed them just to run into a girl with jet black hair that was tied into many braids. Her skin was naturally tan and she didn't look much older than fourteen. _

"_What are you doing with your hair, Marty?" Adam asked and Marty groaned._

"_Sarah said that if I just put my hair into all these braids then it won't be so freaking straight like it usually is. Trust me, this is a last resort," She explained before continuing her path and Adam let out a soft chuckle._

_Adam stole a glance at Lily and knew he would have to explain to her his crazy family that he had never spoken of, but he wanted her to meet Tristan first._

_He walked up the stairs and knocked on the first door on the right and heard a hold on from the other side._

"_You are about to meet my best friend of all time. Are you ready for that?" Adam asked Lily who grinned._

"_Yeah,"_

_Tristan opened the door to his room and Adam beamed at him walking in. Lily looked around the room and at how perfectly arranged it was. Not one thing was out of place and she noticed Tristan's many comic books that lined shelves. It looked like he had more than a hundred books all perfectly lined throughout his room. Not one out of place._

"_What's up, Tristan?" Adam asked picking Tristan up into his arms._

_Tristan looked about six or seven and was the cutest little kid, but only spoke to Adam and didn't even look at Lily's direction. "I got a new comic," he said shyly._

"_Really? What is this one about?" He asked, walking over to other side of the room to a bookshelf and Tristan grabbed a comic and handed it to him._

"_Captain America: The First Avenger. You know he was frozen for more than sixty years, Adam?"_

"_I didn't know that, little man. Did you know that, Lily?" He turned to look at Lily and Tristan stared at his comic while Lily answered._

"_I actually have that comic," Lily answered and Tristan's little head shot up._

"_Really?" He asked and she nodded._

"_Oh yeah. I love comics," She smiled, being completely honest with him and he jumped out Adam's arms to run to another book shelf and scan through the titles until he found the one he was looking for. He pulled it out and handed it to her._

"_Have you ever read this one?" He asked and she scoffed._

"_All the time. It is probably falling apart by from all the times I read it," She grinned kneeling in front of him._

"_Who's your favorite?"_

"_Superman," She replied and his eyes went wide._

"_So is mine," He whispered and she grinned._

_An hour later, Tristan let them leave after a very lengthy discussion about his comics and Adam closed the door behind him shaking his head._

"_Your best friend is a six year old?" She asked and he nodded._

"_My little brother," Adam shrugged._

"_And the rest of the Ryder family?" She asked as they took a seat in a study room._

"_There are nine of us. I'm the oldest, then Sarah who is sixteen."_

"_Is she-,"_

"_Yeah, we are actually related. Then there is Johnny who is also sixteen and, when he was five, his parents died in a car crash and Sarah and him were good friends and my parents couldn't see him being put into the system; so they took him in."_

_Lily nodded for him to continue, "Marty, she was adopted when she was three. She is from Cuba. She just turned fourteen. Ollie is going to be fourteen in a few months. His mom was a teenager that couldn't take care of him. Then there is Xander who was adopted when mom found out he was abused in his foster home. Then the twins whose mother was a drug addict and dad got him out of there and then there is Tristan,"_

"_What's wrong with him?" Lily asked and Adam sighed._

"_Asperser's syndrome,"_

"_I wondered you know, with the comics and stuff." She explained and he nodded._

"_He is amazing kid, he just doesn't talk to most people other than me and apparently you," He laughed._

"_I love comics," _

"_I noticed,"_

"_So what are your parents? Saints?"_

_Adam laughed loudly, "No, my mom is a social worker and my dad is a cop. We afford this house because my grandparents bought it for them when I was born. My mom is a trust fund baby that gives most of her money to charity."_

"_So, why didn't you go to Tree Hill?"_

"_I went to a boarding school," He shrugged and her eyes went wide._

"_How come you never told me about all this?" She asked._

"_Same reason you have never told me about your family,"_

"_I thought everyone already knew"_

So it turned out his family was just as dysfunctional as hers, and amazing. She got along with all of them, especially Tristan, who had become her knew favorite person and who she was sad to say goodbye to when they had to go back to South Carolina. So they went back and went back to being best friends. But everyone and their mother wondered when they would see there was more to them just friends.

"_When are you and Adam going to start dating?" Lily's roommate, and good friend Andy, asked and Lily rolled her eyes._

"_We are just friends,"_

"_Are you serious? I wish I had someone that looks at me like he looks at you." Her other roommate Jessie added in._

"_Hell, I wished I looked at a guy like that," Andy continued and Lily rolled her eyes._

"_We are just friends," She repeated and neither bought it._

"_You two go on weekly dates," Jessie retorted as Lily pulled on a jacket and slid on her flats._

"_We are just hanging out. It is not a date," Lily denied as someone knocked on the door._

_She opened it to see Adam and she smiled at him as she jumped up to hug him._

"_Bullshit," Andy fake coughed, making Lily glare at her._

"_Hey, guys," Adam greeted and they smiled and waved._

"_Have fun on your date!" Jessie yelled as Lily shut the door._

"_Don't listen to them," Lily said._

They really did try to ignore it, but soon they couldn't anymore. It was summer and Adam was starting to realize just how amazingly gorgeous Lily was with all her sundresses and swimsuits. And by the time the party happened for Adam's good friend Billy, Adam just couldn't take it anymore.

_Lily walked through the party holding her drink, laughing casually at how sloppy people got when they were drunk, Billy especially. Lily had met Billy when she came home from Christmas and she truly loved him. He was absolutely crazy and probably would fall apart if it wasn't for his girlfriend and she instantly hit it off with him._

"_Lily, Adam told me a top secret, secret," Billy slurred as he stumbled next to her making Lily giggle._

"_What was that, Billy?"_

"_He wants to date you," Billy explained and Lily shook her head._

"_We're just friends, Billy"_

"_Well he wants more," Billy shrugged. "Where's that girl I love?" He looked around before stumbling up the stairs and Lily pondered his confession._

_Did Adam really want more from her? _

_She didn't even get a chance to think about it before the object of her thoughts was in front of her with a goofy smile._

"_What?" She asked._

"_I miss you" He told her and she scrunched her eyebrows._

"_I'm right here, Adam" She rolled her eyes at him and the blonde shook his head._

"_Not like that Lils," He slurred._

"_You're drunk, Adam," She sighed and he shook his head again._

"_No, no, no I am not. I am sober," He smiled making her giggle._

"_You're a mess, you know that?" She asked and he shrugged._

_She took a sip of her drink looking around not taking into account Adam's stare. She didn't even know he was that close to her and still hadn't even registered what he was doing until he had her lips caught on his. At first, Lily froze. She wasn't sure how to react as he started to move his lips against hers. He held her face as he pushed her gently against the wall behind her._

_Lily wasn't going to lie._

_She wasn't complaining about what he was doing._

_But he was drunk._

_And would regret it once he had the alcohol out his system._

_It took her a few minutes to actually push him away from her. Mostly because she knew it wasn't ever going to happen again and she really wanted it too._

_Wait, what? _

_She wanted to do this again… with Adam?_

_Her best friend?_

_Had she really just become another Tree Hill girl that just wanted Adam because of how delectable he was? _

_No, no she couldn't. She wouldn't. He was her best friend and there was no way in hell she was going to ruin that._

_That thought was what made her do the pushing away._

_And the look in his eyes when she did it was what made her run away from him._

She stayed away from him for days. She avoided him like the plague and she knew it was childish, but she was embarrassed. Besides, what if he didn't remember? What if he didn't remember and didn't feel what she felt?

She didn't think she could deal with that.

It scared the shit out of her.

She watched what rejection and love did to someone.

Look at Brooke and Lucas.

And her mom and dad.

Of course her mom and dad were back together only a few years after she came out of her coma, but she was confused why they weren't together in the first place. And she saw the pain on her father's face whenever her mom walked away from him.

She didn't want that pain.

But she had a very meddlesome family.

It wasn't long before he had found her.

"_I don't want to work," Lily groaned as her mom pushed her into the café._

"_I don't care. You have a responsibility and I refuse to let you just sit around the house," Karen responded; "Now I need to run some errands for the café. You can handle it by yourself?" Karen asked and Lily glared at her._

"_Yes," _

_Soon she was left all by herself on a Wednesday night._

_The deadest night of the week._

_Oh joy._

_So she sat behind the counter and made designs on napkins wishing the clock would go just a little faster._

_Soon the bell chimed and she sighed._

"_Welcome to-_

"_Why have you been avoiding me?" Lily froze before looking up at Adam._

"_I have been busy,"_

"_Doing what?" He asked angrily._

"_Stuff," She snapped stiffly._

"_What are you doing to me, Lily?" _

_Lily rolled her eyes annoyed. "I haven't done a single thing, you prick."_

"_So what did I do that has you so pissed off?"_

_There it was. He didn't remember. Part of her wanted to remind him. But that was an idiotic thought, of course._

"_Nothing," She sighed, disappointed._

"_Bullshit," He said with a cold tone sitting on the stool across from her._

"_It doesn't matter, Adam."_

"_Did something happen at the party?"_

_Yes._

"_No," _

"_Did I do something idiotic?"_

_Definitely._

"_Why would you think that?" She asked._

"_Cause you won't even look at me. Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did, but I was-,"_

"_Youkissedme," She mumbled knowing he didn't hear her._

"_Drunk, and, wait what did you say?"_

_Here it is. Just tell him. No point running now. "I said you kissed me, Adam. You kissed me,"_

_She watched as realization struck his face and it took a weird look. "Oh,"_

"_Yup, well now that is out of the way, I have work to do,"_

"_Shut up, Lily," He responded with a look that seemed to mean that he was having a hard time concentrating with her talking about stupid shit._

"_It figures," She muttered, sliding off her seat to leave him alone while she went to the kitchen._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, following her._

"_You know how long I have waited for you do something, anything, to hint that you wanted me? And you finally do it and you don't even remember. I really hate you sometimes,"_

"_It isn't like that. Everything from that night is fuzzy I admit that. I knew made out with someone and I wanted it to be you, but I didn't think there was any way it could have been you so I just forgot about it, okay? I remembered it, I did. I just was afraid it wasn't with you," He rambled. _

_She stared at him as he continued to go on and on about the same thing, but she couldn't help but want to smile. He wanted it to be her?_

_He wanted it to be her! She was so relieved that she didn't think twice about leaning up to give him a quick kiss to stop his talking. She stared at het ground once again embarrassed at what she had just done._

"_Just be with me already, Lily," Adam sighed and Lily looked up at him with a small smile._

"_Okay," _

And that was it.

It was like a weight had been lifted off her chest. She didn't have to pretend anymore and it felt amazing. He was hers.

Once they were together, it was hard to imagine a time when they weren't. She was so crazy about him and he was equally in love with her.

People talked about how they were true love.

They accepted each other's flaws and dreams.

Even when it was hard to.

_Lily stared at her ring that sparkled on her left hand. _

_Everyone thought they were crazy. They were just out of college. Barely had enough money for their cheap apartment. Of course, both of their families tried to give them money, but neither would accept it. They wanted to prove they could do this by themselves. _

_And soon her line would be up and running and they would be fine._

_As long they were together._

_But they wouldn't be._

_He would be thousands of miles away from her. Maybe even-._

_No she wouldn't think about that. She couldn't think about that._

_They were supposed to be getting married and start a family. But now he would be leaving her._

_He walked in to find her sitting on the couch sipping on her beer and he sighed. He walked over and sat in front of her on the coffee table not wanting her to be mad at him anymore._

"_Please don't be mad at me," He begged and she looked at him._

"_I'm not mad at you, Adam."_

"_Then why won't you talk to me?"_

"_I'm trying to prepare myself, Adam. I'm not mad. I know you. You're just like your dad. You would never be happy if you weren't saving the world some way," She smiled a very sad smile, "It's why I love you,"_

"_So you aren't going to beg me to stay?" He asked and she shook her head._

"_This is what you want to do, Adam. Asking you to stay with me would just be a losing battle,"_

"_Why?"_

"_Cause if you stay then you would resent me and I am accepting that this is what you want to do. I am not going to tell you don't do it because you're Adam and I am behind you no matter what," She told him with complete honesty._

_He smiled and let out huge breath before leaning to kiss her._

"_I love you for this," He said and she nodded._

"_Just make sure you come back to me,"_

She didn't want to cry in front of him, but she knew the second she said goodbye to him, she would break down. She did it well too. She didn't even sob when he kissed her goodbye. She shook like crazy, but she had yet to have tears run down her face like she expected.

It wasn't until she was in their home they had gotten only weeks before he left did she finally lose it.

_Lily walked up the front steps of her small cottage house with shaking hands. She could barely get the key in she was shaking so much._

_She opened the door to their house and slowly shut it before leaning against it. She stood there trying to not completely lose control but then she heard something tapping on the hardwood and she opened her eyes to see a very small golden retriever racing towards her._

_She looked up to see her all of Adam's siblings standing there._

"_Who is this?" She asked looking at the small dog that was jumping at her._

"_Adam wanted someone to watch over you. He knows how much you love golden retrievers so he got you him," Sarah explained and Lily slid down making the small dog jump into her lap._

"_How old is he?"_

"_Nine weeks," Marty said._

"_And his name?" She asked, petting the dog._

"_We thought you would like to name it," Ollie shrugged._

_Lily looked at the small dog that looked like it was smiling at her which only made her tear up to the point they over flowed. "Hi, Deuce,"_

"_You okay, Lily?" Xander asked and she shook her head and she continued to cry._

_She held the dog close to her as she continued to sob and soon she was surrounded by bodies pulling her up. "Come on, Lil," Johnny sighed and Lily never once let go of her new pet._

"_We will stay here tonight, okay?" Rose smiled, but Lily just continued to cry as they guided her to her bedroom._

"_Where's Tristan?" She asked knowing he probably was doing worse than her._

"_He is outside, in the back yard," Priestly sighed and Lily nodded handing the puppy to Sarah before wiping her tears._

"_I will go talk to him," Lily said walking out the back door to find the fifteen year old sitting on a swing reading a Batman comic book._

"_You hate Batman," Lily said once again wiping the salty water from her face sitting on the swing next to him._

_When they bought the house, there was a playground in the backyard that the old owners had left. After much convincing, Adam got Lily to be okay with keeping it. _

"_He's Adam's favorite," Tristan mumbled and Lily sighed._

"_I know," _

"_Why would he leave me?" Tristan asked and Lily shrugged._

"_He didn't leave you, Trist; he just loves what he does." _

"_I don't want to lose him, Lily." Tristan said sadly and Lily bit her lip to stop from crying._

"_We aren't going to lose him. He is going to come back to us. I promise," Lily tried to smile but Tristan shook his head, and pushed his square rimmed glasses higher on the bridge of his nose._

"_Don't promise something like that, Lily. It is ridiculous to think he will be okay," He told her with his blunt tone._

_Tristan didn't fully understand how to deal with others. He was slightly rude at times because he didn't understand how to comprehend other people's feelings. Unless you were talking to him about comics, don't think you will get much out of him._

_Lily had grown accustom to this of course._

"_Alright, Trist. Do you just want to be left alone?" He shook his head going back to his comic and Lily swayed on the swing slowly, liking the breeze._

_This was not how she wanted to spend her first day as a Ryder._

_They sat in silence for many minutes. Tristan just continued to read his comic and Lily knew she wasn't going to get much out of him, but she continued to sit there. This was what Lily and Tristan did best._

"_Did you know the first batman comic was created in 1939 by Bob Kane?" Tristan asked and Lily sighed._

"_Nope, I didn't know that," She said before Tristan started his long spill on a superhero he didn't even like._

She had spent a lot of time at the Ryder household the last four months and even more time with Tristan. He was like the little brother she had always wanted to have and it seemed _he_ was the only that shared the pain of missing Adam.

It was the whole misery loves company thing.

It was mostly because Lily dreaded going home. It was so lonely and quiet other than Deuce occasionally barking. He was a very quiet dog, surprisingly, and was getting so big, but she was still lonely. It was why whenever she finished her work at her store she'd go over to the café and close up for mom. It made sense. Her shop was right next door and her mom didn't need to be out so late anyway.

So that was where she was.

Avoiding her rather empty house.

At this point, she could have left over an hour, but she kept finding reasons to stay.

She _really _didn't want go home.

She washed the coffee maker five times and kept telling herself she "saw" a spot. Anything to stay in the comfort of the café a little longer.

She was sitting the coffee maker back down when she heard the bell chime, "We're closed,"

"So why are you here, Scott?" was asked as continued to struggle with the machine and didn't even think of the person talking to her.

"It's Ry-" She stopped spinning around dropping the glass to the ground and it shattering around here.

"Lily Ryder, always the cl-" Lily squealed as she ran around the counter jumping into the army clad man's arm and wrapping her legs around him, not wanting to let go.

"You aren't supposed to be back for another two months," She said placing kisses all over his face feeling the tears well into her eyes.

She couldn't believe he was holding her right now.

"They let me off early," He grinned tightening his hold on her.

"How long?" She asked pulling back to look into his silver eyes.

"Two weeks," He smiled and she giggled.

"I love you," She beamed tightening her hold on his neck and hugging him. She breathed in his scent missing the last four months of it.

"Well, I love you too, Lily Ryder" He laughed refusing to let her down or ever let go over her for the next two weeks.

"You have to meet Deuce," She said all excited.

"Deuce?"

"Our puppy," She smiled.

"You named him Deuce? Why?"

"Well, you always talk about that gun Ma Deuce or whatever and I'm not naming our dog Ma Deuce, so I took off the Ma," She rambled but then closed her mouth at his face, "You hate it,"

"No, I just… you are so hot when you talk about guns," He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"You're such a man,"

"But you love me?" He asked and she nodded before he kissed her.

"So much,"

**So this is Lily's story. How she met her husband and how they are now. **

**I think I might try to make each chapter centered around one character just so they get some more depth about them.**

**Well, until next weekend when I can use my ma's computer!**

**See ya'll around, trusty mates!**

**If I don't say this now I will surely break**  
><strong>As I'm leaving the one I want to take<strong>  
><strong>Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait<strong>  
><strong>My heart has started to separate<strong>

**Oh, oh, oh **  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh<strong>  
><strong>Be my baby<strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh<strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh<strong>  
><strong>Be my baby<strong>  
><strong>I'll look after you<strong>

**There now, steady love, so few come and don't go**  
><strong>Will you won't you, be the one I always know<strong>  
><strong>When I'm losing my control, the city spins around<strong>  
><strong>You're the only one who knows, you slow it down<strong>

**Oh, oh, oh **  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh<strong>  
><strong>Be my baby<strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh<strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh<strong>  
><strong>Be my baby<strong>  
><strong>I'll look after you<strong>  
><strong>And I'll look after you<strong>

**If ever there was a doubt**  
><strong>My love she leans into me<strong>  
><strong>This most assuredly counts<strong>  
><strong>She says most assuredly<strong>

**Oh, oh, oh **  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh<strong>  
><strong>Be my baby<strong>  
><strong>I'll look after you, After you<strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh <strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh<strong>  
><strong>Be my baby<strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh, oh <strong>

**It's always have and never hold**  
><strong>You've begun to feel like home<strong>  
><strong>What's mine is yours to leave or take<strong>  
><strong>What's mine is yours to make your own<strong>

**Oh, oh, oh **  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh<strong>  
><strong>Be my baby<strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh [x4]<strong>


	15. BeeKeeper's Daughter

**Chapter 15: Beekeeper's Daughter**

* * *

><p><em>You're all alone but you understand<em>  
><em>That we're too young to start making plans agreein'<em>  
><em>Monogamy's not a part of me<em>  
><em>And I know my line and is just a sin<em>  
><em>But I swear to you I'm gonna do it again<em>  
><em>I'm not making any friends<br>_-All- American Rejects

He sat slumped in the chair. He didn't feel like talking. He didn't see the point. They had these weekly visits and he usually just sat there while she did paperwork.

"Bentley, you were sent here for a reason," Ms. Davis said to him and he shrugged.

"Don't really know why. Nothing I need to say,"

She sighed looking at his file then back at him, "You are already failing, and it is the third week. You have been caught with alcohol on your breath most days, and you were suspended from the team. What is going on?"

Bentley picked at his nail, "Ms. Davis, I have always been barely passing, come to school hung over most days, and I could really care less about the team. They are going to be awful without me,"

"You could change it. Sober up, and you are back on the team."

"No point. They lost me; I find it humorous how bad they are now. I mean, have you seen those scrimmage games… ooh, it is going to be a blood bath," He smirked and she sighed.

"How's home?" She asked and Bentley rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, since you hate my family so much, you probably know how bat shit crazy they all are. They are drunks, that hate each other," Bentley laid the side of his face on the hand connected to the arm that rested on the chair.

"Does that have anything to do with the outbursts and fights?"

"The only fight I have gotten into so far this year is with your son. I didn't start it,"

"Then what happened?"

"Hm…the same thing that always does. We hate each other, we got pissed, and we fought. Kind of like you and Coach Scott," he gave an empty smile and Ms. Davis sighed. All she does is sigh.

"You got a girlfriend?"

"I don't have girlfriends. I have girls, every night,"

"That can't be healthy, Bentley" She narrowed her eyes at him.

She was the only person that actually looked out for him. She was more of a mom than his own and he would never tell her that he respected her. She actually talked to him like he was a kid, not some object that could get her farther. He actually really liked her, but he would never tell her that.

"You don't have to be like your dad, you know?" She said and his eyes hardened.

"You don't know shit about my father. And you don't know my home life so stop trying to act like you do, Ms. Davis," He snapped.

"Bentley, you have been coming into my office since you were a freshman and this is the most in depth we have ever gotten. Why don't we just try-

"Cause what is the fucking point? You think if we talk it out then when I go home, I won't hate it. There is no point in talking to you because it doesn't change. You go home with your perfect family, and I go to a hell hole. So no, we aren't going to try,"

"Okay, Bentley, but I will be here when you decide to talk" With that, he stood up and left a worried Brooke Davis.

He reminded her of herself when she was younger; pissed off at everyone and hating the counselor for trying to make her say things she didn't want to say. She was getting closer to him breaking and talking, but she refused to push him. One day, something would break him, and he will need to talk. And she hoped he wasn't completely ruined at that point.

He was like another one of her children. She wanted to take care of him. He was so lost, and had no one at home, and she wished she could help him. She didn't see him as a hard ass teenager, but a small child that just needed some help.

She laid her head on her desk and groaned. These kids were so difficult and seemed so broken. What was happening to parents that thought they could treat their children like they are a just trophy?

"Bad day?"

Brooke looked up to see Lucas leaning against the door. She opened her mouth to snap at him, but decided against it. She wanted to talk to someone and he would have to do. Besides, when they actually would talk, he always knew what to say. "Thank you for being a good dad, Lucas"

Lucas looked at her astonished at the compliment before closing the door and taking a seat. "What happened with Kellerman that made you compliment me, Brooke?"

"He seems sad, and we both know his father is an asshole and his mother is a drunk. At least I had my mom. He has no one, no real girlfriend, no parent, no friends,"

"He has no friends cause he is an arrogant ass," Lucas explained and she shook her head.

"He is a child, Lucas. Someone's baby and they won't take care of him. You are supposed to take care of your child and love them unconditionally. Did half of these kids' parents just not get that memo?"

"You are the counselor, Brooke. You are supposed to deal with the ones with problems,"

"I know," She shrugged, "And I'm usually strong enough for this, but I have one girl whose parents see her as a walking medical bill. One whose parents can't even talk to her because of her dead brother, one has no parents at all. One boy works three jobs to help his dad, Bentley is all alone, and the list goes on."

"Why does Bentley matter so much?"

"Cause he is the worst one. He thinks no one wants him. He has grown up to be cold and hate everyone-

"You see yourself, don't you?" He asked and she nodded.

"I was that kid." She pointed at the door, more towards where Bentley had left. "The one that fought just to feel something. That slept with random guys." He cringed at that, but she missed it, "And I had my mom. He doesn't have a mom, or a dad, or a sibling, or a grandparent. He is all alone in that big house, hearing fighting, and-

"You can't be a mom when you are in this room,"

Her eyes watered, "But he needs a mom, Lucas."

"You can't be his mom, pretty girl"

Brooke nodded and bit her lip, "Why not?"

"Cause he has one already," He sighed walking around the desk and knelt in front of her, grabbing her hands that she stared at.

"She is awful," She growled.

"I know, but you can't just take him. He is a grownup and sooner or later he will leave that god awful house,"

"I'm a good mom right?"

"The best. Why would you ever question that?"

"Cause my kids are troublemakers and maybe they want to talk to someone, but they can't because I am the counselor and so they have no one to talk about how our fighting scarred them. I mean all they do is get into fights. Hell, Tyree got into a fight _with _Bentley. They fight each other, they fight everyone." She rambled.

"Brooke, stop. You are an amazing mother,"

"But we fight so much. That must make it hard for them. I don't even know what we fight about anymore. I mean, I know why I am mad, but I just am so tired, Lucas." She covered her face with her hands.

"Then call a truce with me," He said softly pulling her hands away from her pretty face and opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Lucas," She said letting out a long breath as he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well, this is weird" Lucas could have killed the owner of the voice. Brooke pulled away from him and wiped her wet eyes.

"I need to go see Grey," Brooke stood up, smoothed out her skirt and walked passed her little brother, "Hi Natey,"

Lucas dropped his head and resisted the urge to scream, "You're planning period is over,"

Lucas stood up and shoved passed his best friend, "Thanks, asshole,"

"Truce?" He tried not to laugh as his friend practically stomped away from him, "What did I just witness?"

* * *

><p>Sawyer sat next to Wesley as he refused to speak to her. He had been acting really weird since after church a week ago and she wasn't positive on what happened, but she wondered if it had something to do with Babe.<p>

She wrote him a note during class and slid it to him. He looked down at it, _Talk to me?_

She watched as he crumpled it up and continued to listen to what the teacher was rambling on about. It had something to do with shading which Sawyer already knew all about. She sighed turning back to her sketch book and started shading her own picture. She was tired of trying to get him to talk to her. He had already gotten into a huge brawl with a few football players after school on the river court the other day and he just let them beat the shit out of him. That right there proved something was wrong because Wesley never went down without throwing a punch and Sawyer was there during the fight. He never once threw a punch. He just took it.

She continued to sketch when she heard the scuffle of chair being pulled up beside her and she groaned.

"What is wrong with your cousin?" He asked and she ignored him.

He was not the person to be around Wesley right now.

"Go away, Kellerman" She whispered out the side of her mouth, "You don't even take art," She snapped.

She wondered what Kellerman's fascination was with her because it wasn't like she was throwing herself at him, but that didn't stop him from trying to get her attention every day. It was really start to grate at her and she seconds away from shoving her pen down his throat.

"Why?" He said moving his mouth to hover over her ear and she sat her pen down and pulled back to stare him in his dark eyes.

She stared at him having a silent conversation it seemed. It was like he was challenging her to tell him to leave because he truly thought she wanted him here.

Well he was in for a rude awakening

"Stop fucking staring at him like that, Sawyer" Wesley snapped at her and she tore her eyes away from Bentley to look at the furious Wesley.

"I think she can do whatever she wants, big guy." Bentley smirked. "Just because you are going through a dry spell doesn't-

Next thing Sawyer knew Wesley had lunged across the table to tackle Bentley out of his seat which resulted in them rolling around on the floor throwing punches.

Well at least he was fighting back. Damn it, though. His bruises weren't even healed from the last fight.

"Wesley, stop!" Sawyer pulled at Wesley, but it was no use. Bentley punched Wesley in the mouth making his bruised lip split back open. Wesley elbowed Bentley in the gut. Bentley head butted Wesley. Wesley punched Bentley in the stomach. Then two boys pulled them apart and the old bat of a teacher sent them both straight to the principal.

"What is with your family and fighting, Ms. Jagielski?" The teacher asked and Sawyer sighed.

"I don't know,"

* * *

><p>"This should be the last straw! I should be kicking you and Mr. Sawyer out of this school!" Principal Turner yelled and Bentley sighed wiping his lip and kept the ice pack on his hand.<p>

"I know,"

"Do you? Because I am getting sick of finding you and Mr. Sawyer and company fighting. This is not UFC, Mr. Kellerman. This is a place for learning. You are lucky you have Ms. Davis on your side or you would have been gone a long time ago,"

"It won't happen again. I'll be a good little boy from now on,"

"You better. Because if I find you or any of the others back in here, it will be the last time. I promise that not even Ms. Davis or your father's money will keep you here,"

"I get it," Bentley growled.

"You had such potential, Mr. Kellerman. Why do you insist on destroying every chance we give you?"

"I'm my father's son aren't I?"

"That should never be a reason to act like this. You look up to Ms. Davis, don't you? She seems to be the only person you will speak to you."

"Yes."

"Well maybe you should ask her where her father is. You don't have to become what everyone thinks you should be. You don't have to be feared like you father,"

"People don't fear me,"

"I wouldn't be so sure. You're free to go, send Mr. Sawyer in and try not to beat each other,"

Bentley lazily left the room and came across Wesley who held a pack of ice to his eye.

"Your turn, prick"

* * *

><p>Bentley sat on the bleachers taking in a long drag of his cigarette, watching as the football team practiced. He was suspended from the team until he could get his act together. They were tired of him showing up late, hung over, and on the small occasion, drunk. The coaches no longer cared on who he was and told him that if he wanted to play his last two years then he would have to figure his shit out.<p>

So there he sat, watching his team under the leadership of some other quarterback. It pissed him off to no end. Deep down he knew if he just sobered up then he would get his spot back, but the larger part didn't care enough and didn't care if the team suffered. Their own loss for cutting him.

"So you're Wesley's cousin," Bentley turned to see Sawyer staring up at Avery, a larger male that was a friend of his at the top of the stadium near the cafeteria. It was the easiest cut through to the parking lot so it made sense for her to go this way, but Bentley was confused why she was here this late. She should be at the shop working and waiting for him.

"Yup," Sawyer tried to go passed him but he stepped once again in front of her. Bentley rolled his eyes at his friend before turning back to the practice but decided to keep listening to their conversation.

"You know, your cousin really screwed me over," Avery grumbled and Sawyer sighed.

"I'm sure he did and I apologize for whatever he did, but please just let me pass,"

Bentley wondered if she was always so soft spoken and always so nice. Avery truly was an ass that had problems after problems, but that didn't stop Sawyer from being nice to him and polite.

"He got me kicked off the team!"

"I'm sure he didn't purposely do it. Wesley doesn't care usually if it doesn't have to do with baseball and you don't play baseball so I'm positive he didn't do it maliciously and even if he did, your problem is with him, not me" She explained and Bentley turned to see Avery push her shoulder back to keep her in front of him.

Bentley felt a small sense of possession as he watched his friend touch the girl he barely knew. He watched as she looked around for help.

"You're family isn't here to save you, you know?" Avery smirked.

Bentley saw fear pass in her eyes as they went wide. She made a quick look around and made contact with a sitting Bentley and he watched as relief flashed through her eyes. Bentley threw his cigarette and sighed figuring he could definitely have fun with the girl. Might as well stay on her good side. Bentley sluggishly made his way over to them and stood behind her.

"Leave her alone, Avery. She has nothing to do with whatever you are pissed off at," Bentley said uninterested.

"It's her cousin," Avery snapped glaring at her.

Bentley tensed as Avery's eyes lingered a little too long, "Don't look at her like that, Av. Just go," Bentley shoved his hands in his pockets staring coldly at Avery. Avery didn't hesitate in Bentley's command. He turned stomped off and Sawyer turned to look at him.

"I didn't need help," She crossed her arms over her chest, and took a step back away from him.

"You didn't need help or you didn't need _my _help?" He asked with a lazy smirk and she shook her head.

"I didn't need _your _help," She bit her lip and he watched her eyes dance around everywhere but at him.

"I make you nervous, don't I?" He asked taking a step closer to her.

Her eyes snapped back at him and cocked her head, "I make you possessive, don't I?"

"You don't make me possessive. I don't even know you, besides, look at you" He waved his hand at her. He didn't mean it, but he needed the control and hurting her was the only way to do it. She felt slightly put off by how condescending he sounded. She knew she wasn't beautiful mostly cause she didn't overly try, but for someone come out and say it like that, hurt.

So she decided to hurt him.

"Well, you make me nervous," She shrugged and he smirked. He still had it. Still had the power- "But not because I'm interested. I'm nervous out of fear,"

She turned and walked away from a speechless Bentley Kellerman. He stood confused and felt oddly hurt. Why was she afraid of him? What had he done to her? People fearing him didn't bother him. Sawyer, pretty innocent Sawyer, fearing him bothered him.

And he didn't know why.

**I've been goin' a thousand ways**  
><strong>Choked a hundred hearts in half as many days<strong>  
><strong>Oh no, I think so<strong>  
><strong>And I get so lost inside this city<strong>  
><strong>You ugly girls all look so pretty, it's true<strong>  
><strong>What am I supposed to do?<strong>

**I still got you waitin'**  
><strong>Look out your window<strong>  
><strong>What do you see?<strong>  
><strong>You don't see me<strong>

**You're a pretty little flower**  
><strong>I'm a busy little bee<strong>  
><strong>Honey, that's all you need to see<strong>  
><strong>I can take it for an hour<strong>  
><strong>But then I'm gonna leave<strong>  
><strong>Honey I know you'll wait for me<strong>

**La da da da da**  
><strong>La da da da da da da<strong>

**You're all alone but you understand**  
><strong>That we're too young to start making plans agreein'<strong>  
><strong>Monogamy's not a part of me<strong>  
><strong>And I know my line and is just a sin<strong>  
><strong>But I swear to you I'm gonna do it again<strong>  
><strong>I'm not making any friends<strong>

**I just wanted you to wait**  
><strong>There out your window<strong>  
><strong>What do you see?<strong>  
><strong>You don't see me<strong>

**Cause you're a pretty little flower**  
><strong>But I'm a busy little bee<strong>  
><strong>Honey, that's all you need to see<strong>  
><strong>I can take it for an hour<strong>  
><strong>Baby then I'm gonna leave<strong>  
><strong>Honey I know you'll wait for me<strong>

**La da da da da**  
><strong>La da da da da da da<strong>

**Pulled out your picture the other day**  
><strong>(Isn't that sweet?)<strong>  
><strong>You didn't have that much to say<strong>  
><strong>(You wouldn't even breathe)<strong>  
><strong>Cause I know that you said<strong>  
><strong>I'm better off on my own and I'm better off dead<strong>

**I just want you there to wait**  
><strong>Look out your window<strong>  
><strong>What do you see?<strong>  
><strong>You don't see me<strong>

**Come on, come on, come on**  
><strong>Pretty little flower<strong>  
><strong>I'm a busy little bee<strong>  
><strong>Honey that's all you need to see<strong>  
><strong>I can take it for an hour<strong>  
><strong>Maybe two or maybe three<strong>  
><strong>Honey, I know you'll wait for me<strong>

**La da da da da**  
><strong>La da da da da da da<strong>

**Honey, that's all I had to say**

**Man, i love writing about Bentley.**

**I also love writing Brooke and Lucas getting along. **

**I hope ya'll like reading it!**

**My computer is working for the time being and I already have Wesley's chapter almost completely written.**

**And I have a chapter on Charlie I have started.**

**So yeah.**

**Review if you still read!**


	16. Last Dance

**Chapter 16: Last Dance**

* * *

><p><em>I'm not afraid of dying.<em>_  
><em>_There's too much to miss in life,__  
><em>_But I can't begin to even imagine__  
><em>_You not by my side.  
>-Camera Can't Lie<em>

He was a fucking liar.

He promised her he would never leave her. That nothing could make him leave, and then minutes later what did he do? Leave her.

Left her alone crying.

She hated him. She wanted him to stay out of her life and never speak to her again. If he was going to give up on her without a second glance then he could just go live his own fucking life and let her die in peace.

Sure they had fights before. Fights that ended with her locking him out of her room and telling him to go fuck himself, but they always ended with them in bed together. There was something different about this one though. Probably because it wasn't even a fight. He didn't even fight her. He just said they were done and then he left her.

God she hated him right now.

She had never felt this type of numbing pain before and she didn't understand how she got so attached. They were unconventional and he was supposed to just keep her company until her time was up, but he grew on her for some crazy reason.

Maybe she should have just left him a long time ago because she did think about doing that. After the first time they slept together, she thought about just ending it because that was the whole reason this whole thing started anyway.

"_You don't even know me," He snapped at her as they stood in the middle of her empty living room._

"_I know you are good for nothing asshole that has done nothing for this project! Why don't you just let me do it and then I will just slap your name on it at the end?" She glared at him and he growled._

"_I don't let people like you do all my work. You might do it wrong,"_

"_People like me? Oh you are one to talk about not knowing someone! Please explain what 'someone like me' is supposed to mean, you jackass!" She yelled, shoving him away from her._

"_You are a fucking emo bitch that hates the whole fucking world! What is so bad about your life?" He yelled, making her go silent._

"_Just leave, Wesley," She said, walking out of the room to the kitchen knowing she needed to take her medicine because she was starting to feel weird. _

"_What the hell? You go from yelling at me to being passive. What are you, bipolar?" He asked, following her and she groaned as she tried to get her pill bottle open._

"_Just leave," She hissed, but he stood his ground, aggravating her even more along with the stupid pill bottle._

"_No,"_

"_Sawyer, you already told me you hate being in the same room with me and now I have given you a reason to leave, so go!" She let her anger get the best of her and she spun throwing the large bottle at him which he caught quickly with his years of muscle memory baseball reflexes._

"_What is this, Bennett?" He asked and she reached up to grab it, not wanting him to see it._

_She didn't think he would actually catch it and she really didn't even mean to throw it. He just pissed her off so much that she forgot what she was doing sometimes._

_He pushed her away with ease to look at the bottle with confusion. The long words written across it did nothing to help him except for it was to be taken for when the pain got too bad._

"_Is this pain medication?" He asked her, confused, and she reached up again to snatch it away from him._

"_Mind your own damn business, you prick" She muttered, finally getting the bottle open and dropping the pill into her hand._

"_What is wrong with you, Bennett?" He asked her, not in a rude way, like he usually did when he spoke to her. _

"_Nothing, I just like pills," She lied and he shook his head._

"_Cut the bullshit. What is wrong with you?"_

"_Why do you care? It isn't like we are friends. I'm just a fucking emo bitch that hates fucking life, right?" She asked with small traces of pain etched into her face._

"_I'm sorry," He said, surprising her._

"_Wesley Sawyer apologizing? There's hope for you yet," She responded and he sighed._

"_I like to think I somewhat know you. We have been working on this project for a month together. I have grown accustom to you, I guess," He rambled._

"_I'm sick," She confessed with a shrug and he looked at her._

"_How sick?" He asked with true concern._

"_Enough to take my life," She explained with no emotion and Wesley felt a weird feeling in his stomach._

_Babe Bennett is dying._

_What the fuck?_

_God she pissed him off the past month, but she was a challenge. The only girl he could actually speak to that didn't forget how to speak or comment on how amazing his hair was and ask to touch it. She actually had brain cells and was very intelligent. She was weird as shit with her ever changing hair color and crazy clothes, but she was a nice girl and didn't deserve this._

"_You're dying?" He asked and she nodded, "Shit,"_

_He stared at her face trying to see if she was lying. She was attractive girl behind all that make up. In her own weird way, she was gorgeous. Maybe that is why Wesley's next move was to push her up against the nearest wall and completely ravage her pretty mouth and the pill bottle was completely forgotten as it rolled under the stove._

_She shoved him away and gave him a hard smack to the face. "You are such a prick,"_

"_Fuck you," He muttered._

_She glared at him and he had an insult on his tongue when she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back down to her._

She could have dropped him. The only reason she even did it because she didn't want to die a virgin. When you are dying, you don't really think about the consequences of most things.

Just do.

That was her philosophy and she followed it. She slept with Wesley and planned on it being just a onetime thing, but he was very persuasive.

"_You are idiotic," Babe rolled her eyes as he glared down at her. _

_The group of people around them had already dispersed. Seeing a fight in Tree Hill High really wasn't all that surprising, especially when Wesley Sawyer was involved. _

_He was one of the worst, right after Liam Upton. _

_Usually girls would fight _over _him._

_And he usually was fighting guys for messing with Sawyer Jagielski or just because he was bored._

_It was somewhat different to see a girl actually blow him off, but not enough to stay around to watch, so people left Wesley alone to fight the weird girl._

_No one even found it odd that their project was over and they had no reason to speak to each other._

"_I'm idiotic? You are the one that kicked me out," He said in an angry hushed whisper._

"_Why are you whispering? I thought you loved people knowing of your conquests? But… maybe you are embarrassed. You did slum it with… well, me," She smiled, winking at him and twirling around in her odd outfit._

_He didn't understand why she left the house in the things she wore._

_At this moment, she had on black tights underneath a pink frilly skirt that looked like something a ballerina should wear, topped with a black tank top, pink suspenders, and a jacket that just looked… awful._

_She looked incredibly stupid and all he wanted was to take it-_

_Shit, he was doing it again. The past month all he could think of was how to bag Babe Bennett again and he didn't get why. She was just a stupid virgin that wasn't even that good._

_But he couldn't stop thinking about her._

_He even tried just having sex with other girls and that didn't even help because afterwards he just thought about her again._

_And damn, it was getting fucking annoying._

"_You look awful," he observed, running his eyes up and down all over her body._

_She once again rolled her violet eyes. "At least I'm not scared to be who I am, Wesley"_

_His blonde brows furrowed in thought. "What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_I see you with your cousin. You are really good with art, but that must be too feminine for you, huh?" She asked._

"_You don't know me, Bennett" He glared at her crossing his arms._

"_Which is why I kicked you out," She shrugged ending the conversation._

_She spun around and started to skip away from him, but he had different plans. He finally had her talking to him and he didn't know when he would get that again. So he walked quickly grabbing her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder._

"_Sawyer, what the hell?" She asked as he quickly made his way to the closest abandoned classroom and locked them both in it._

"_What are you doing?" She growled._

"_You weren't awful for a virgin," He shrugged, trapping her to the wall._

"_Let me out, Wesley" She snapped at him._

"_No," He mumbled, leaning down to kiss her neck._

"_Sawyer,"_

"_Bennett," He muttered, wishing she would just shut up._

_She weighed the pros and cons of her current situation. She was in an empty classroom with Wesley, the boy she lost her virginity to you not too long ago and he wanted another go. He was really good, and at this point she truly could not see a negative in her predicament._

_Except he was so annoyingly arrogant._

_Then again, he had a sort of right to be in the sex department._

_She grabbed his neck so he would stop his work on her neck and look at her. "This doesn't mean anything,"_

"_Deal," He smirked capturing her lips for the first time since he took her innocence._

_Babe couldn't help but let her heart race when she felt his lips curve into a smile._

She told him as they got dressed that it was the last time and couldn't happen again. Wesley had other plans, as always, and tried all he could to get her trapped and cornered. She usually could get away, but the second he would aggravate her or they would start arguing, she knew it was a losing battle. It wasn't long until they would fight each other because they knew where it would end. Neither realized how attached they were truly getting until it was too late.

"_What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped as he climbed through the window. Babe mentally noted that she really needed to get a lock so assholes wouldn't climb through when they wanted a quickie._

"_You have no right to be mad at me,"_

"_You're right, but I have every right to tell you to get the hell out of my house." She shoved him back towards the window and he just stood still, her small body not doing much._

"_Why are you mad at me, Bennett?" He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, seeming uninterested in the whole conversation._

"_Because we had sex… multiple times!"_

"_You shouldn't be mad at me for that. It was good for both of us," He smirked._

"_Obviously not good enough because one day I walk into school and you have a girlfriend,"_

"_One, she isn't my girlfriend, and two… are you jealous because I thought we weren't supposed to care? I thought this was just sex?" He said with a mocking tone. _

"_Should we call her up and ask her if she isn't your girlfriend?"_

"_Go right ahead, she will say no,"_

"_So who is she?"_

"_Just a girl,"_

_Babe glared at him, "A girl you slept with?"_

_Wesley cocked his head and pretended to think about it, "Yup,"_

"_Selfish asshole,"_

"_Jealous bitch," He retorted._

"_I'm not jealous,"_

"_Yes you are and it is hilarious because you are trying to act all badass on not caring and it is written all over your pissed off face that you do!" _

"_Well, maybe if you just kept it in your pants, I wouldn't get jealous," Babe yelled and Wesley let out a condescending chuckle._

"_I knew you liked me, now are you coming to bed?" He asked and she glared at him._

"_No, I'm not coming to bed, you inconsiderate, insensitive-,"_

"_I'm tired of talking," Wesley sighed, grabbing Babe by the waist and bringing her body against him. He spun them around before pushing her onto the bed._

_She shimmied to the head of the bed to try and get away from him, but he just pulled her back down to him. He climbed until he was eye level with her and smiled, not a smirk, a full blown smile._

"_If it makes you feel less jealous, I only walked with her by you that day cause I didn't like that guy you were talking to," _

_Babe's scowl faded until her face was emotionless, "You like me,"_

"_I want you," He corrected, "And I don't want anyone else to,"_

"_You like me," She giggled and he rolled his eyes before kissing her._

Soon it became a regular thing and they didn't need the fighting to get to it. He would show up at her window and she wouldn't hesitate to let him in. There were even times when he showed up after baseball practice and he would just rest on her bed listening to her hum as she did something to the side. She soon lived for those simple moments with him. But it also meant he knew what went on behind her house doors.

She loved the idea of Wesley liking her, but she hated the idea of him caring for her, because one day she wouldn't be around anymore and she knew Wesley. Wesley didn't care for people so the fact he even stuck around meant he felt something he wasn't supposed to feel.

She didn't want him knowing her too much, but when a boy stays in your house most nights, he hears the fights that follow.

_Babe played her keyboard trying to find the right key for her new song. She could hear the slamming of doors downstairs, so turned the volume on the keyboard up so she wouldn't hear them. Soon their voices were muffled and she let out a breath of relief before she continued to play._

"_Little loud, don't you think?" Babe glared over her shoulder at the shaggy haired boy climbing through her window._

"_You shouldn't be here," She muttered, not stopping her fingers on the keyboard as she started to sing her melody._

"_I never listen," He shrugged, dropping his hat on her bed and shaking his head making dirt fall out of his hair._

"_What happened to you?" Babe sang, her voice never going off key, after she saw his dirty hand rest on her shoulder. She tilted her head, not stopping her flawless notes, but the noises coming from her mouth stopped only for a few seconds to gain a kiss from Wesley that she didn't try to fight. His face was completely covered in dirt, and she couldn't help but think how attractive he was after practice._

"_Sliding practice. Can I take a shower?" He asked, pulling clothes out of her drawer that he had left multiple times for these types of purposes._

"_Only if you don't care about the fighting," She continued to sing, never once stopping because she knew once she did she would hear the loud noises._

"_Nah, I have grown accustomed to tuning it out. Doesn't it bother them that a grown teenage attractive-,"_

"_Arrogant," Babe sung, making him smile and roll his eyes at her._

"_Takes showers in their house," He leaned down behind her, resting his hands on the sides of the keyboard and whispered in her ear, "Sometimes with their daughter, if I'm lucky…"_

"_Sorry, you aren't getting lucky tonight," She sang perfectly and he shook his head kissing the side of her head before leaving the room._

_He never judged her for the pathetic excuses she has for parents. He acted like they weren't there._

_Sadly, they did the same thing to her. Most parents would notice the teenage boy that came and went at all hours of the night, one that took showers and walked around with just a towel. Most parents would give some punishment, but not hers. _

_They were either fighting or too drunk to have any idea what was going on with her life._

_She continued to run her fingers across the keys perfecting her new song as she sang each note with passion. She tried to tune out the yelling, minutes passed and she came to a halt when she heard the breaking of glass._

"_You stayed because I got pregnant!"_

"_And look how that turned out! You couldn't even make a fucking healthy child! You should have just done what I said!" Her father yelled._

_Babe felt the pain in her stomach which was from so many reasons and she laid her head on the keys making a dreadful sound. She felt tears swim in her eyes and the anger pound in her heart. She raised her head before slamming her hands down onto the piano keys. She did it repeatedly making awful noises and didn't stop until she felt hands grab her own to stop her. He pulled her up to hold her close and kissed her head._

"_I'm just so tired, Wesley," She whispered to him and he nodded as he stood just in his gym shorts. _

"_Then let's go to bed. Come on," He picked her up, slowly laid her body down onto her bed before climbing in after her pulling her close to him._

"_You're gonna be gone when I wake up like usual?"_

"_No, I plan on staying until you make me leave,"_

She realized how serious they were getting. They didn't even date other people anymore or flirt to make the other jealous. She realized that they were getting in too deep. He was going to get hurt, so she told him, they had to stop being so constant.

"_You can't be serious!" He yelled through the phone as he paced around his bedroom._

"_It's for the best, Wesley. If we keep going like we are, it will just end badly,"_

"_It already is ending fucking __**badly**__, Babe!" She started to whimper and he sighed sitting on the bed._

"_I'm sorry. I don't want you to get hurt," _

_Wesley let out an aggravated scream, "Damn it, Babe. Will you stop trying to put all of it on me? You're scared of caring about __**me. **__I don't really know why. Maybe because even now you think I am going to hurt you, but I'm tired of it. I care about you already, Babe."_

_She let out a shaky breath and sighed, "We can't be like __**that **__anymore. Please," She begged._

_He shouldn't have done it. He should have just said fuck you and moved on. But her whimpers made him break. He couldn't leave her, so after a long pause; he gave his answer, "Okay,"_

Then she made him leave. She gave him an ultimatum thinking he would continue their little game even though she knew it wasn't fair to him.

She was so selfish.

She was screwed in the head.

Maybe that's why she ended up sitting here.

"What's been going on, Babe?" The older woman asked and Babe shrugged, pulling her knees tight to her chest.

"We broke up," Babe mumbled.

"Don't you technically have to be together to break up?"

"Don't you technically have to be together to have a baby?" Babe threw back not caring about having to respect adults.

Brooke sighed. "Touché,"

"Sorry, I just… he just kept pushing and pushing to be more, but I can't Ms. Davis. I can't let him go through this when I don't know how much longer I have," Babe sighed, laying her head on her knees.

"You ready to tell who this mystery boy is so I can help?"

"Wesley," Babe whispered and Brooke's eyes went wide.

"Wesley Sawyer? My best friend's son? The boy I see as my nephew?" Brooke asked and Babe nodded, "That makes sense. Okay, I'm going to tell you something,"

"What?"

"I had a boy. A boy I loved, a boy I was willing to be with, but he was arrogant, and prideful, as was I. He was an immature boy that I thought I could change and he made it known, I couldn't,"

"Coach Scott,"

"There are days where I wake up and I regret being so angry. I wish I could go back and forgive because I miss him, even though he is immature and arrogant and at times awful to me. And we don't know, I might be gone tomorrow," She shrugged, "But I would want to spend it trying my hardest to forgive him,"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I see how hurt you are, and only one boy has made me that hurt, that miserable, and I still love him. And Wesley, is much like his father, he doesn't get too attached if he doesn't see a point. A year ago, Wesley Sawyer was a lonely boy that was content with girl after girl, a boy that swore his parents were ashamed of how he had turned out. And I watched him turn into this respectable, caring man that is happy, but tortured. I don't think you realize how much pain he goes through, pain he thinks no one sees, pain that I didn't know was connected to you, and now its pain that makes sense. Wesley is in love with you, why can't you let him have that without hating himself for it?"

Babe wiped her tears, "I'm dying, Ms. Davis. How is this gonna turn out well for me?"

"It might be easier if you have the boy you loved,"

"I thought it would be easier to just accept it and not try to fix it. Wesley makes me want to get better,"

"Then get better,"

"But I don't want to get my hopes up. I don't want to think I have a chance just for them to tell me I don't,"

"It's a risk you have to take. Your life is worth that risk, Babe Bennett"

Babe smiled gratefully, "I have never had someone tell me I'm worth it,"

"Not even Wesley?"

"I'm sure he has, I just to never hear it," Babe shrugged.

"Maybe you should start listening then,"

* * *

><p>His cousins were worrying about him. He was reverting back into an ass but without his usual arrogant demeanor. He just seemed like he hated the world.<p>

The boys of the family searched the halls to see if maybe a certain blonde was absent but when they saw her walk through the doors of the school, they just once again were stumped. The only difference is that she wasn't wearing the jacket that she usually was wrapped up in.

They might have thought they just broke up but they didn't think that was possible. Wesley spoke so highly of her and how much he loved her that there was no possible way that he would ever break up with her. They didn't think he knew how to be Wesley Sawyer without her, but then again the past week he had been far from the Wesley they knew so well so maybe something did happen to them.

He skipped school, he skipped practice, he just stayed in his room, Quinn tried everything to get him to talk, she even asked Clay to come home from his business trip, but Wesley wouldn't speak to either of them.

Wesley and Lawson weren't overly close. Wesley of course looked out for him, but they weren't like Davis and Tyree, or Liam and Sammy. Wesley and Lawson were too different. Lawson was a computer geek that spent most of his time after school with the debate team. They had nothing common and rarely spoke to each other anymore.

Lawson watched how his brother had been acting and refused to push him. He didn't try to talk to him and he was getting really tired of his parents yelling at Wesley. Lawson wasn't positive what it had to do with, but he wondered if the CD he helped Wesley make last year had anything to do with it.

"He can't keep missing school and if he doesn't come out soon, I am going to break the door down," His mom muttered into the phone most likely to Aunt Haley.

"Just leave him alone," Lawson's mouth snapped shut and he wasn't even positive he had said it.

"I'm gonna call back, Hales," Quinn put the phone down and looked at her son, "What?"

"Have you ever had your heart ripped out and stomped on? Cause I'm not positive, but I think that's what is wrong; you can't just expect him to get over it!"

"He can't be a spoiled brat about it either," Quinn said calmly.

"And I understand that, mom, but maybe this is bigger than us. Maybe there is more to it. He'll go to school and he won't fight people, but just give him a few days," Lawson stood up from his seat and stomped up the stairs. He made it to his room and slammed the door hard and started to play his game.

Minutes later the door opened. Lawson looked over his shoulder and was surprised Wesley was walking in. He didn't say anything, just took a seat next to him, picked up a controller and continued to play.

"She has cancer," Wesley said softly and Lawson looked at him confused, "The girl that ripped my heart out? She has cancer, and she's afraid to be with me cause she thinks once she is gone, I will stop trying. I told her she was idiotic for thinking that, but I get it now, cause it has only been a few days and look at me, I'm a mess,"

"The CD I made…"

"That was her. She couldn't go to junior prom, she got even sicker. I made her it and I went over there. I just wanted to make her happy." Wesley shrugged. thinking back on that night.

_She opened the front door and her eyes went wide, "What are you doing here? And why are you coming through the front door?" _

"_I know what we said, but you deserve a prom," He shrugged and she leaned against the door. He looked amazing in his tux._

"_I can't go to prom,"_

"_I know that, but I have this CD with some pretty awesome music," He held it up and she sighed, "And I plan on staying so don't tell me I can't,"_

"_Fine, come in. You can see the down stairs," She grinned before coughing loudly. Wesley's chest clenched at her being sick and swooped her up into his arms, bridal style._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Carrying you up the stairs," He smiled, carrying her up the steps and to her room. He opened the door and placed her on the plush carpet. She stood in the middle of her room, with her pajamas on and waited as Wesley placed the CD in the player and started it._

"_Is this me?" She asked in shock when her voice came through the speakers and he nodded taking her hand in his and they started to dance._

"_I might have recorded you on my computer last time I was over," He smirked and she grinned resting her head on his chest._

"_Sorry, I look so awful," She said softly, not feeling like she was good enough to his fancy wardrobe._

"_You're beautiful," He whispered leaning down to kiss her, going against all her rules. And they continued to dance for a whole CD of just her, and at the end of the CD, it was Babe breaking the most important rule._

"You know before her, girls just used me. They liked that who I was could get them something at Tree Hill High which is complete bullshit. And Babe, she just wanted someone to care about her because her parents are fucking psycho. She never cared who I was. She actually saw through all my shit, and still liked who I was. I love her, Lawson, and she'll never be with me if she thinks this is what I will be when she is gone,"

"Prove to her then that you can be okay without her, Wes," Lawson encouraged.

"I can't. I can't do this without her. I am not the guy I'm so proud of without her,"

"Then get her back, and become the guy that is so amazing that she can't not be with him in public," Lawson shrugged and Wesley looked at him with admiration.

"You're a good little brother, you know?"

"You're a good big brother," Lawson replied and Wesley nodded.

"Thanks man,"

**Everyone longs to be loved.****  
><strong>**What can I say to that?****  
><strong>**But the door to the heart is open and shut****  
><strong>**Like the warmth of your breath.****  
><strong>**Everyone longs to be heard,****  
><strong>**But we tend to get caught in the noise.****  
><strong>**Oh, what I'd give, how far I'd search,****  
><strong>**Just to hear your voice.**

**If this was our last dance,****  
><strong>**I'd wait in the rain****  
><strong>**Just to see your face.****  
><strong>**If this was our last chance,****  
><strong>**I'd ask you to stay****  
><strong>**For one last dance.**

**I'm not afraid of dying.****  
><strong>**There's too much to miss in life,****  
><strong>**But I can't begin to even imagine****  
><strong>**You not by my side.****  
><strong>**I'm not afraid of tomorrow.****  
><strong>**Tomorrow, I'm afraid, won't change.****  
><strong>**And if we're consumed with counting each hour,****  
><strong>**What's left of today?**

**If this was our last dance,****  
><strong>**I'd wait in the rain****  
><strong>**Just to see your face.****  
><strong>**If this was our last chance,****  
><strong>**I'd ask you to stay****  
><strong>**For one last dance.**

**Close your eyes.****  
><strong>**Close your eyes.****  
><strong>**I am here.****  
><strong>**I am here.**

**If this was our last dance,****  
><strong>**I'd wait in the rain****  
><strong>**Just to see your face.****  
><strong>**If this was our last chance,****  
><strong>**I'd ask you to stay****  
><strong>**For one last dance.  
><strong>

**So i really do not know what couple or person or whatever i want to write for next chapter, so if you have a favorite, let me know and i will write them because right now i have so many people that sometimes I lose track.**

**Review please!**


	17. Not Ready To Make Nice

**So I don't really know how big Brooke's house is in the show, but that is what I picture her living in with this story. I mean, I think it would be big enough. Two rooms down stairs and we are just going to say there a few rooms upstairs, so if you ever were wondering, that is what I picture.**

**I think this song fits the Scott family perfect for so many reasons.**

**This chapter is just the Scott family! So Brucas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Not Ready To Make Nice<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Forgive, sounds good<br>Forget, I'm not sure I could  
>They say time heals everything<br>But I'm still waiting  
>I'm through with doubt<br>There's nothing left for me to figure out  
>I've paid a price<br>And I'll keep paying  
>I'm not ready to make nice<br>I'm not ready to back down  
>I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time<br>To go round and round and round  
><em>_- Dixie Chicks  
><em>

_Brooke was so tired. She had finals in only hours and Davis wouldn't stop crying. She had tried everything. She made him a bottle, she changed him, she burped him, she rocked him, she did anything that she could think of but he just kept crying. It was so frustrating that at this point she had exhausted tears welling in her eyes._

_She didn't want to call her mom and cry about she couldn't do it. This was her baby. Her little baby boy that she could take care of without help. She just wished he would stop crying. She walked through the small cottage house that Grey had bought her two months ago, days after Davis was born. It only down the street from Lucas which Grey thought would be best._

_She knew all she had to do was call him and he would be here but it was three in the morning and she didn't want to wake him._

_Then again, she was up at three in the morning with his son._

_So she called him._

_And just like she thought, not even five minutes later he walked through the door._

"_He won't stop crying, Lucas, and I have my finals tomorrow and I am exhausted and…" The rest was gobbled up by Lucas' chest as he held her to him trying to calm her down._

"_Calm down, Brooke." He whispered and she nodded into his chest, Davis still screaming at the top of his lungs._

"_I just wanted to study. I can't fail this test, Lucas" She whimpered and he wiped the tear that ran down her face away._

"_It's okay. Here, I will take Davis for a drive and you can study, okay?"_

_She nodded handing a sobbing Davis to Lucas. Davis stopped his screaming only to recognize the switch of arms that held him before he started to cry again. Lucas bounced Davis in his own arms as he started towards the front door._

"_Lucas?" Lucas hears her small voice and he looks over his shoulder at her, "Thanks,"_

"_You don't have to thank me Brooke. He is just as much my responsibility as yours," He smiled before leaving her alone to work._

"Davis, are you going to eat dinner here?" Brooke asked as she got out the ingredients for dinner. Davis sat on the counter to the side of her playing with an orange that he didn't plan on eating.

"Nah, I'm going to Alice's soon," He told her and she nodded.

"And when will you be home?" She asked and he shrugged throwing the orange between his hands, "Davis, I can't tell you what to do, but I can ask you to just respect me, okay?"

He nodded and tossed the orange which she caught and sat back in the fruit bowl, "We're not doing anything, ma"

She gave a pointed look, "You know how many times I gave my mom that line in high school?"

"A lot?" He teased.

"Yes and I'm thirty seven talking to my twenty year old son. Do the math," She retorted and he rolled his eyes.

"Ma, she has Caroline. Alice isn't going to just jump into bed when she already has a two year old daughter,"

"I said the same thing," She shrugged. Davis put his hands on his mom's shoulders.

"Mom, Alice has not had the best life okay? I'm not going to push her to do anything and right now she doesn't want to do anything. I promise," She nodded.

"Just be careful, okay?"

Davis just gave her his smile that was identical to Lucas and hugged her. "I better get going. I wanted to see Caroline before she goes to bed," He smiled leaving the kitchen to get his jacket when the door opened and Brooke grinned.

"Are you eating here?" Brooke asked and Charlie shook her head.

"Actually, Peter wanted to take me out, if that is okay with you mommy," Charlie gave her puppy dog eyes and Brooke sighed.

"Go,"

"Thank you mommy!" Charlie squealed before running up the stairs to her room.

Davis walked back out and gave his mom another hug. "See you around, mom" Davis walked out right as three grown women walked through the door and Brooke waved as she continued the dinner that was now just for her and Tyree.

"Well hello best friends," Brooke smiled as they all took seats and Rachel poured herself a glass of wine that Brooke had sat out to cook with.

"You know that isn't the best stuff to drink right? I usually just use it for making food," Brooke explained and Rachel just poured more into the cup.

"I need it," Rachel grumbled making Quinn let out a small laugh.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked while Rachel took a rather large gulp of her drink.

"Don't want to talk about it," Rachel muttered and Peyton answered Brooke's confusing look.

"Let's just say Rachel caught her baby boy in a compromising position,"

They heard a crash and Brooke looked up and three heads turned to see Charlie had tripped down the stairs.

"Char, there are stairs there," Peyton teased and Charlie gave a strained laugh as she dusted herself off.

"Mom, we need to fix that stair. Okay, well I am leaving to meet Peter, my boyfriend, bye" Charlie rambled running out the door.

"That was weird," Quinn scrunched her nose.

"Yeah," Brooke stared at where her daughter had just exited, "Rachel, you had to know Duke wasn't a virgin,"

"Of course I knew that. All of us know our children above the age of fifteen are having sex-"

"Whoa, Sawyer is not having sex," Peyton argued and Rachel raised her eyebrow, "She isn't. Come on, Sawyer and I talk as well as Jenny. Now Jenny, of course. She is engaged and told me she hadn't been a virgin since she was eighteen. Sawyer on the other hand has only a dated a few guys and she told me that it didn't go further than some kissing," Peyton explained.

"So excluding Sawyer and… Charlie?" Quinn asked and Brooke didn't answer just continued to break chicken into a pan.

"We are not going to talk about our children's sex lives. It is weird," Brooke grumbled.

"No what is weird is walking in on your son having sex," Rachel said with a gross expressing downing her wine and pouring another glass.

"Can't say I have ever done that," Quinn laughed at her best friend and Rachel glared at her.

"Neither have I, thank god," Brooke giggled.

"Oh my god, Brooke. Could you imagine if we ever walked-" Rachel was cut off by Brooke's glare.

"Wait, what?" Peyton questioned and Brooke just sighed.

"No Scott is a virgin okay?"

"Sweet Charlie… to Peter?" Quinn asked and Rachel shook her head and Peyton's eyes went wide.

"Duke!" Peyton yelled before falling into a fit of laughter with Quinn.

"Why is that funny?" Brooke snapped and Rachel nodded agreeing with Brooke's tone.

"Because your kids are just like you two, that is why this is funny. You two got the two biggest players in the school to fall for you and never look at another girl and now your daughter is doing the exact same thing to your son,"

"Obviously Charlie is failing like I did if Rachel is catching Duke with other girls,"

"And Duke must be like Lucas if Charlie is with someone else," Rachel added and Brooke shook her head.

"I hope for Charlie's sake that Duke is nothing like Lucas," Brooke sighed.

They continued to talk over the course of Brooke's preparation for dinner. They got caught up on the past week; Quinn talked about missing Clay who had been away on business. She then talked about Wesley, where Brooke sat oddly quiet not knowing if she should say something, Peyton talked about the upcoming wedding, and they spoke of random stuff.

Soon, Brooke's dinner was finished and the three women decided it was time to get back to their own families and Tyree was walking through the door.

"Hey, dinner is ready," Brooke told him and Tyree stilled.

"Oh,"

Brooke sighed, "And where did you want to go?"

"Well, Madison wanted to hang out tonight," Tyree shrugged and Brooke made a gesture towards the door.

"You can go," She gave a sad smile and turned to the table and put up a bowl and glass.

Tyree watched her pour herself a bowl of chicken and dumplings and poured herself some tea before he ran up the stairs. Brooke sat at the table by herself and started to eat.

Minutes passed as Brooke continued to eat her food when Tyree came back down stairs. She was surprised however to see him walk towards her grabbing a bowl and pouring himself some food.

"Aren't you going?" She asked him.

"Nah, Madison called me while I was getting ready to let me know that she and Chuck were hanging out and you know Madi and Chuck. Besides ma, chicken and dumplings? You know that is my favorite," He grinned and Brooke just shook her head, "Where's Davis and Charlie?"

"Davis went to Alice's and Charlie went on a date with Peter," Brooke explained and he rolled his eyes.

"Peter is a douche bag ma," Tyree said in between bites and Brooke narrowed her eyes at him.

"Be nice, Tyree. There is… something about him that she likes,"

"Yeah and it is that he is willing to be with her,"

"Tyree," Brooke replied in a warning tone.

"He is! And he treats her awful. She's better off just waiting for Duke," Tyree shook his head.

"Waiting for the one you love never turns out well, Tyree" Brooke told him.

Tyree saw the sadness in his mom's eyes. He gave her a small smile and reached over patting her hand.

"We're gonna find you someone ma. Don't worry about it,"

* * *

><p>Davis walked through the front door of Alice's house hearing a loud wailing coming from upstairs. He looked in the living room to say hello to George but upon not seeing him, Davis decided he would just say hi later and he instead walked up the stairs to find his girlfriend sitting in a large white rocking chair with Caroline sobbing in her lap.<p>

Davis found that weird. Caroline was normally a very good baby. She rarely made a fuss for Alice and was so quiet at times that you forgot she was there. Davis walked over to Alice and squatted beside the rocking chair, rubbing the little girl's back, "What's wrong?"

"She lost her blanket. She can't sleep without it," Alice continued to rock a crying Caroline, "Ssh, baby. We're going to find it,"

It made sense now to Davis. Caroline was rarely seen without her baby blanket, so the fact she was making such a fuss of not having it made comprehension dawn Davis' features.

"Do you have any idea where it could be?" Davis asked her.

"It has to be here in the house, but Caroline won't let me leave her for me to look," Alice explained.

"Here, I'll take her, and you go look," Alice stood up and didn't hesitate handing Caroline over to Davis who then took the vacant spot in the rocking chair.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sure this isn't how you planned on spending your night," Alice apologized and Davis waved her off.

"Trust me, it doesn't bother me," He smiled at her. She went to leave and got to the door before turning around.

"Thank you Davis. You don't have to put with any of this you know," She said.

"I want to put up with all of it,"

* * *

><p>Charlie was so happy for her aunt. She hadn't seen her this happy since Adam left four months ago. Charlie honestly didn't think they had let go of each other yet. They sat at the bar and Adam kept one hand on her this while he ate and Lily kept her arm wrapped around his and watched as he ate. Deuce lay idly next to them and Charlie rolled her eyes at the family.<p>

"You guys need anything else?" Charlie asked as she refilled Adam's cup.

Lily shook her head while Adam stood up to put his plate away, but Charlie was quick to grab it. "I got it Adam. Just relax for the next two weeks alright?"

Adam laughed and with a nod took a seat right back next to Lily and she rested her head on his shoulder. Charlie just shook her head at them and walked into the back to start washing the dishes. Halfway through her job she heard the boisterous voice and her stomach dropped.

"Adam!" was yelled and Charlie wondered if there was a place she could hide. She was doing so well at avoiding him.

She glanced at the stairs and started towards it, making a run for it when the door swung open and she sighed. She stopped her stealthy run knowing it was no use.

"Charlie," He sounded like he was about to give her a lecture.

Well, damn.

"What?" She snapped.

"Are we speaking yet?"

"Nope,"

"Charlie!" He sounded like a small child not getting his way and he even stomped his foot and she rolled her eyes annoyed, "But I need to talk to you,"

"Maybe you should thought about that before you became an ass,"

Tyree groaned as she stomped out of the kitchen before following her. "I'm sorry,"

"No you aren't. You never are! You just say what you want to say and then act like it doesn't hurt. I'm your sister, Tyree! You aren't supposed to throw all things I do wrong in my face!"

Adam and Lily glanced at each other and Adam stood up still holding Lily's hand. "We are going to go for a walk. Come on Deuce," Adam patted this side of his thigh and Deuce jumped up and walked beside him obediently.

The newlyweds and their golden retriever left the café alone with the two angry teenagers. Later on they would wonder if leaving them alone was the best idea.

"Oh and you are better! I'm sorry that I don't like every single one of your damn friends!"

Charlie threw her towel at him, "It's not even about her Tyree! I'm over that! Don't like her! I don't care that much, but I am your sister and you called me a slut and just threw it all in my face," Charlie sighed with a broken voice.

"Well what you did was kind of slutty!" He snapped and she gasped and stared at him with wide eyes.

"If anyone in our family is a slut it is you, you arrogant son of a bitch! You know how many girls I have had to apologize for you being a prick to?" She yelled and he glared at her, "More than I can count on my two hands and feet! But I sleep with one guy and I am a slut! What does that make you, Fabio?"

"At least I didn't drop them for an asshole!"

"I didn't drop him, Tyree! Newsflash! He dropped me! He told me it was a mistake because of you! So don't tell me what I did was wrong because I moved on! He threw away like I was nothing!" She yelled. She was so angry she was sure her face was an unattractive shade of purple and the tears accumulating in her eyes didn't help her.

Tyree sighed rubbing his face tired, "Why can't you just get over it?"

"Because I trusted you! I told you things in confidence and you had no problem shouting it to everyone! How long after our conversation did you tell Liam, Wesley, James and Reid? Because trust me, they weren't surprised with what you said! You are supposed to be my friend! I lie for you all the time and never tell anyone what you have told me!"

"Char,"

"But, you know what, I realized something. I was stupid to trust with that kind of stuff, so from now on… we're just brother and sister. We're not friends," Charlie explained walking passed him.

"Charlie!" Tyree called after her.

"Tell someone else your problems cause I might slip your darkest secrets to someone," She hissed stomping out of the café leaving Tyree to close up.

* * *

><p>"Charlie,"<p>

"Daddy," Charlie glared at her father as she sat in the middle of the court.

"What are you doing here?" He asked taking a seat next to her and she shrugged placing her chin on her knees.

"Why are brothers so mean?" She sighed wiping another tear.

"Well, since I am the brother in my family, I can say from experience that usually has something to do with not liking our sister growing up,"

"Bullshit," She muttered.

"Charlie,"

"No, dad, that is no excuse for Tyree to be so mean and expect me to just take it," She explained picking at her shoes like she usually did.

"What happened between you two? I have never seen you two fight like this before," Lucas said scratching his neck.

"Nothing, I just don't want to speak to him" She shrugged.

"Well, maybe if you two just apologized,"

"Scott's don't apologize and when we do, we rarely mean it,"

"That's not true," Lucas tried to argue and Charlie gave him a look that made him feel guilty.

"Think of all the fights you and mom get into, daddy. Have you ever said sorry for any of them?" Charlie questioned glancing at her father.

Lucas thought back and was ashamed with his answer, "No,"

"Maybe that's why she is so mad at you. You never apologize," She explained and he looked at her.

"You think I should apologize?" He asked and she nodded, "Have you been talking to Pastor?" He joked and she looked at him confused.

"No. Just think about it, okay?"

"I'm supposed to making you feel better, not have you make me feel worse,"

"Misery loves company, daddy" She said leaning her head against his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Corrine asked her baby cousin who she found lounging on the couch.<p>

"Well, I left work because I got into a fight with Tyree and I just didn't want to go home and see him so," Charlie trailed off as she skimmed through the channels.

"Callie's in the shower," Corrine told her and Charlie nodded, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine,"

"Okay, well I am leaving but you know you got to go home at some point,"

"I know,"

Corrine left her by herself then and Charlie waited for Callie to descend down the stairs sporting a very distressed look on her face.

"You having an awful day too?"

"More like an awful year," Callie grumbled plopping down on the couch next to Charlie. Callie busied herself by French braiding her long hair down her back as she and Charlie continued to talk.

"What happened?"

"Frankie hates me so the whole cheerleading squad hates me because I apparently am a huge slut trying to take all their boyfriends," Callie said it with a dramatic tone making Charlie fall into the arm rest in a fit of giggles, "I'm glad you find it funny,"

"I'm sorry, it is just so ludicrous. You, a slut? That's like saying Wesley is a virgin and Liam is a saint," Charlie broke out into another round of loud laughing that soon Callie had to join in.

"It is pretty stupid, huh?" Callie snorted.

"Those girls are so stupid. God, I hate girls like that," Charlie said sobering up and wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Yeah, well now boys are scared to talk to me,"

"What does Ace say?"Charlie asked.

Callie cut her eyes over at her cousin, "What does Ace have to do with it?"

"If you're asking what Ace has to do with Frankie hating you then you are more oblivious than I thought. The guy has had a major crush on you since he has moved here,"

"He has not!" Callie said with her scandalous face.

"He totally has!"

"And yet he has many girlfriends and acts like he hates me?"

"Cal, Ace only pretends to not like you cause of he knows that if he tried with you, actually tried, that would be it. He would stop looking and no offense, but I can't see his family approving. So he goes with girls that mean nothing to him because then he won't be disappointed when his family hates her,"

"You have been watching way too many soap operas," Callie taunted and Charlie shrugged.

"Fine, stay in denial,"

"So why are you here?"

"I'm still mad at Tyree," Charlie told her.

"Buddy, you have to forgive him. He is a mess without you,"

"He is fine. Trust me, we aren't that reliable,"

"So he messed up. He slipped up, but do you honestly think he did it to hurt you? I'm sure when he told them he did cause he was mad at Duke, not you,"

"Well he took Duke's side, so what does that mean?" Charlie asked playing with her fingers.

"That maybe he misunderstood the situation because not long after, you were with someone else. So in a moment of anger, he threw at you cause he knew it would cause you pain. You can't tell me you haven't done the exact same thing to him."

"I'm sure I have," Charlie muttered.

"It is what siblings do. We are allowed to hit you where it hurts because we're family. Corrine and Bobby are the only two people that can really hurt me, but even if they did, if someone tried to hurt _them, _there would be hell to pay. You and I both know, you are the exact same with Davis and Tyree,"

"I do miss him," Charlie sighed.

* * *

><p>Tyree sat awkwardly in drama class next to Red. He felt bad about what he had said to her and how he had treated her the last few weeks he just didn't feel right getting to know her after knowing what her mom did to his mom.<p>

He wasn't supposed to know. His mom liked to keep everything to herself when it came to what happened during her high school years, but one night a few weeks back, his dad had come over and they were fighting. They thought everyone was outside and she let yelled at him for all the things he did.

Including a bet on her.

Let's just say Tyree hasn't really spoken to his father for a few weeks and even now when he goes to talk it just makes him so angry. They didn't know he knew and he probably never tell them, but it angered him to see the pain his mom was in that night.

She just looked so hurt when she hit him for cheating on her with Theresa. His dad denied ever doing anything of the sort but she refused to believe him and Tyree wasn't sure what the truth was but it made a part of him hate his dad because he knew the bet was real. That actually took place and was the reason they broke up.

He just didn't see why anyone would do that to his mom. She was perfect.

Knowing all this though just sealed the deal that he couldn't like Red no matter how nice she was to him because he didn't want his mom to have to deal with the reminder of seeing her all the time. It was why he was so mean to her when she came over that night because he didn't want his mom to see her.

Of course his mom said she was okay with it but there had to be a piece of her that hated when Red was around and Tyree wasn't going to add fuel to the fire so it was just easier to just act like she wasn't there.

It would be a hell of a lot easier though if she wasn't so damn sweet.

"Umm, Tyree," She said and Tyree glared at her.

"What?" He said coldly and she took a deep breath.

"I'm just supposed to give this to you. You don't have to be so cruel. I didn't ask to sit here. Your aunt me here so stop being mean to me," She snapped at him tossing a paper at him that was shaped like a small envelope.

She dreaded this time of the day.

The first week was good, but then Tyree just started being very cold and mean to her and she stopped trying to figure out why. If he wanted to be an ass, she wasn't going to be nice to him. Red was a shy girl that didn't like being on people's bad side and hated confrontation and so she was hurt by how mean someone could be to her when she was certain she had been nothing but nice to him since she met him.

He ignored her speech and opened the piece of paper and let out a wide smile at the handwriting.

_I am not apologizing cause I did abso-freaking-lutely nothing wrong.  
>You were really mean to me and made me cry.<br>Yeah, I hope you feel bad.  
>…. But, I miss you.<em>

_You are my BFF and I don't like us not talking.  
>This last week has been torture.<br>And I'm still mad at what you did, but we need each other._

_You should not be so mean to a certain redhead we know.  
>You don't have to be friends.<br>Just stop being an ass cause you are really hurting her feelings and it isn't her fault her mom is a bitch.  
>So just be cordial, okay?<em>

_Well, I guess I need to stop writing.  
>Uncle Nathan is giving me the look.<br>You know the one. It's the same one mommy gives when she knows we aren't listening to a word she is saying and so she gives the look to make sure we know she knows that it is about to go down.  
>Yeah, that look.<em>

_Well, I am not sorry._

_But I do love you, dumbass._

_Love, the best twin ever._

Tyree folded the paper and placed it into his pocket.

"Are you two better now? Because I am really tired of her being all moody," Red spoke up and Tyree looked at her to see she wasn't even looking at him. She stared straight ahead at the empty stage.

"Yeah, we're fine," he said and she was surprised with how his complete demeanor had changed.

"That's good," She said slowly and he nodded.

"Yeah," He stated and silence hung between them.

Minutes later the intercom beeped, "Mrs. Upton?"

Grey raced from backstage, "Yes?"

"Tyree Scott needs to report to Mr. Scott's room," The old lady's voice told her rudely before clicking off.

"Well someone needs a hug," Grey muttered to herself gaining a laugh from the class, "Off you go Ty, oh and tell your mom that I am coming over for dinner tomorrow,"

"Just you?" He asked his aunt while he started towards the door.

"Probably not, there is this guy, you may know him, that follows me around a lot… well he might be there," She shrugged.

Tyree laughed at his aunt before leaving to find his father. Part of him dreaded the interaction because he didn't want speak to his dad when he was by himself. He found it awkward and confusing mostly because he wanted to confront him on what he knew, but never had the guts to actually say the words.

He finally made it to his dad's room and found him seated at his desk.

"Do you ever have class?" Tyree asked trying to make a joke.

"Yes actually I do but not today because of this field trip a lot of sophomores went on which is all this class is," He shrugged closing his book and looking at his son who stood awkwardly at the door.

"You needed to see me?" Tyree shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet to the seat in front of his father's desk.

"I wanted to know how you and Char were doing,"

"We're good. You know how she is, can't stay mad at me for long," Tyree shrugged leaning back in the seat trying to crack his back.

Tyree watched his father shuffle some papers around his desk. He just didn't get it. Maybe it wasn't true. Maybe his mom was just making shit up. Maybe his dad never made a bet; maybe his dad actually loved her.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in-

"Did you love mom?" Tyree interrupted thinking this was his chance to just see what he would say.

"Uhh… what?"

"You and mom, did you love her? Or was she just a game?"

"Did your mom say something?" Lucas asked completely confused.

"Why do you automatically blame her? Maybe I just want to know why she hates you," Tyree was on the edge of snapping.

"Tyree,"

"I don't get it, cause I saw that bitch Theresa and she isn't anything special," Tyree barked.

"What does Theresa have to do with this?"

"Don't play dumb. I know all about your little bet and how you cheated on mom, mom! Brooke Davis!"

"I know who she is, Tyree, and I never cheated on her. I don't know what she told you, but none of it is true,"

Tyree shook his head in disappointment, "You're unbelievable. She didn't have to tell me anything," Tyree turned to leave, "And funny none of those words were, yes I love her and no I would never use her as a game. Nice parenting, dad"

And then Tyree slammed the door as hard as he could and Lucas looked on completely confused.

* * *

><p>She was packing her bag when the day was over when he burst through the door, "Who the hell do you think you are?"<p>

"Excuse me?" She asked annoyed.

"You told Tyree about why we broke up!" He yelled and Brooke's eyes widened.

"He knows?" She asked.

"Don't act like you didn't tell him!"

Brooke glared at him, "I never told any of our children what a scumbag their father truly is because I didn't think it would be fair to _them,_"

"So why the hell did Tyree yell at me for cheating on you and for all the shit that happened?" He shouted and Brooke closed her eyes to stop the headache that was forming.

"I don't know, Lucas! I have never told anyone that wasn't part of it because it is a humiliating secret for people to know! I wish I didn't know! It would make all of this a hell of lot easier!" She screamed and Lucas didn't feel sympathy towards her, just white hot blinding rage.

"I don't believe you!" He barked as they stood toe to toe together.

"Well that makes two of us since I haven't believed a word that has ever come out of your mouth,"

"Didn't stop you from jumping into bed with me, did it?" He sneered.

She didn't know why it hurt; she didn't understand why she felt pain at his condescending comment. It was because he knew how she felt about that. How stupid she felt for sleeping with him, and how dirty she felt and how people must look at her. She did the first thing that came to mind. She slapped him harder than she ever had before.

She was sure there were tears in her eyes when she stepped away from him. She grabbed her bag off the table and turned back to Lucas who was now staring right at her, hard.

"Brooke," Her slap brought him back. He felt the sympathy and pain that he knew he had just caused her. He went too far.

"You're right, it didn't stop me, but it sure as hell protected my heart from you."

"You have accused me of some pretty shitty things over the years, but for you think so low of me that I would tell our children what you did in the past, is the worst."

Lucas stared at her with hopelessness wishing there was something he could do to make it better.

"I have spent twenty years trying to find it in myself to forgive you for what you did to me. The pain you caused me to feel. I'm done Lucas. I am done trying to forgive because you don't deserve it and you don't deserve me. You lost any chance of ever getting me back. You are the same arrogant, heartless, asshole you were in high school and you will never have any part of me ever again," She said with ice in her tone, each word ripping through Lucas like a knife.

She left and she didn't respond when he called after her. She went straight to her and went straight home. She kept a strong face through dinner, but the second she was confined in her bed room, she let the tears fall. It was the first night in twenty years that she cried herself to sleep over Lucas Scott and she promised herself that it would also be the last.

**So I hope all the Scott family was appreciated….**

**I'm not sure who I want to go with next. Maybe Liam, or Alyssa.**

**Or James and Clarke.**

**I'm not positive.**

**Forgive, sounds good  
>Forget, I'm not sure I could<br>They say time heals everything  
>But I'm still waiting<strong>

I'm through with doubt  
>There's nothing left for me to figure out<br>I've paid a price  
>And I'll keep paying<p>

I'm not ready to make nice  
>I'm not ready to back down<br>I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time  
>To go round and round and round<p>

It's too late to make it right  
>I probably wouldn't if I could<br>Cause I'm mad as hell, can't bring myself  
>To do what it is you think I should<p>

I know you said  
>Can't you just get over it?<br>It turned my whole world around  
>And I kinda like it<p>

I made my bed and I sleep like a baby  
>With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'<br>It's a sad, sad story when a mother will teach her  
>Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger<p>

And how in the world can the words that I said  
>Send somebody so over the edge<br>That they'd write me a letter sayin' that I better  
>Shut up and sing or my life will be over<p>

I'm not ready to make nice  
>I'm not ready to back down<br>I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time  
>To go round and round and round<p>

It's too late to make it right  
>I probably wouldn't if I could<br>Cause I'm mad as hell, can't bring myself  
>To do what it is you think I should<p>

I'm not ready to make nice  
>I'm not ready to back down<br>I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time  
>To go round and round and round<p>

It's too late to make it right  
>I probably wouldn't if I could<br>?Cause I'm mad as hell, can't bring myself  
>To do what it is you think I should<br>What it is you think I should

Forgive, sounds good  
>Forget, I'm not sure I could<br>They say time heals everything  
>But I'm still waiting<p> 


End file.
